Acting Out
by ness171990
Summary: Hermione Granger has a daughter at 17. Now, as her daughter starts her 6th, she has no idea who her father is. Hermione is worried when a certain blast from the past shows up. What will she do to protect the truth from her daughter? And him?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stood on platform 9 ¾ with her fifteen year old daughter Nichole. Her daughter's trunk sat in front of them as they hugged good bye. Nichole and Hermione had always had a good relationship, they were very close considering Nichole's father wasn't in the picture, Hermione never spoke of him and Nichole always wondered who he was. All she knew about him was that he was involved in the war, so many years ago, but she was never told which side he was on or anything about him either. Considering her mother never spoke of him, she figured he had died in the war. When she was younger she used to ask all sorts of questions about him but Hermione never answered any of them. She had always said, "You'll find out when you're older" but even now, Hermione has still refused to answer any of her daughters questions.

Now, as they separated, Hermione smoothed her daughter's dark brown staright hair, so much different then what it was like when she was a kid, when it was white blonde. It had darkened over the years and for that Hermione was thankful. She was worried that if her hair had stayed light then everyone would know who her father was. It was bad enough she had inherited his eyes, those stormy silver orbs that look so much like him when Nichole was angry. Every time Nichole stormed about the house, whether it was because her cell phone was on the fritz or her friends couldn't hang out or even when she was PMSing, Hermione was brought back to those days at Hogwarts because the look in her daughters eyes were so similar to those of….

Hermione shook her head and looked down at her daughter who was waving at a friend. She wouldn't let herself think about it, not now when her daughter was leaving for her sixth year at Hogwarts. She smiled at her daughter.

"Well honey, this is it, time to go back to school. Now I put a little something in your trunk for you for your birthday. I know we celebrated on the weekend with the Weasley's but I thought you deserved a little something special. Sixteen is a big year for girls."

Nichole smiled, "Thanks mum," she hugged her daughter again and kissed her forehead before helping put her trunk on the train. "Now behave this year, I don't want another letter from McGonagall. I swear you're worse then Fred and George were at your age."

Nichole giggled, "Sorry mum I'll try to behave."

"And leave the Gryffindor's alone this year," Hermione said with a frown, "Of else I'll take it to mean whatever you think of the you think of me." This time Nichole frowned.

"But that's not true mum, I'm sorry, it's just Mystique…"

"I know honey," Hermione said raising a hand to stop her daughter's ranting, "But please just remember I was a Gryffindor and I know how you Slytherins are towards us…" she stopped and the image of _him_ popped back in her head and she repressed the memory. "Just think of saying those things to me next time and see if you can continue with the statement." Nichole nodded. "Thank you."

"I love you mum,"

"Love you too honey." Hermione said as the train's whistle blew for the final warning and kids ran onto the train. The doors shut and the Hogwarts express started to leave the station. Hermione stood there watching the train go before turning and apparating back to her apartment. The day her little girl left for Hogwarts was always the hardest on her. She walked towards her daughter's room and gazed at the double bed in the corner with green sheets on it, to the dark red walls and the blue carpet. She looked at the desk that sat against the far wall, to the closet which was void of most of its clothing. She looked at the dresser where a few picture frames sat, most of them Nichole had taken back to Hogwarts with her. Hermione sighed and turned off the light before walking to her room and collapsing on the queen sized bed with tears in her eyes. She was going to miss her daughter.

~-~-~-

Nichole walked down the aisles of the train looking for the compartment with her fellow Slytherins in it. When she was first sorted into Slytherin everyone was surprised. She was, to her own knowledge anyways, a muggle born witch. She was never told if her father was a half blood or a pure blood or a muggle born like her mother so she just liked to assume she was a muggle born like her mother. Because of that she was picked on at first but as she got older and started hexing anyone who said anything to or about her, people got the message not to mess with her, and things had started to go smoother at school. Sure that involved a few detentions and notes sent home but what did she care? She had started making friends in second year, after learning a few good hexes over the summer. She never did tell her mother about the warning letter she had received from the Ministry about that, but she figured she had to have found out since she worked there and everything. But after that, things had gone better at school and Nichole was happy.

She walked to the back of the train and finally found Mystique and a few other Slytherins in a compartment and she opened up and walked in. They greeted her as she set her trunk above her and sat down next to Bianca Flint.

"So anyways," Blake Molten went on, "My dad said he'd teach me the spell when I turned seventeen. We can finally get those annoying Gryffindor's back,"

"What are you talking about?" Nichole asked. Blake turned to her. He had these deep dark brown eyes that were almost black and really dark black hair that was styled in shag. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Nichole has had a crush on him since third year but she thought of them as more friends and couldn't see it ever progressing into anything serious.

"My father was showing me this spell that will help us sneak into the Gryffindor common room totally undetected, it'll be brilliant we could sneak in and finally get them back for what they did to us at the end of last year."

"It wasn't that big a deal," Nichole shrugged taking her cell phone out of the case that hung off the hip of her skirt. "They only dyed all our hair and the spell was easily reversed."

"Not all of us can be as smart as you Nichole," Bianca said. Bianca was a pretty girl with light brown eyes and brown wavy hair. She was thin and tall and every guy at school wanted her, even the Gryffindor's, Nichole knew.

"It had nothing to do with smarts," Nichole said as she texted a muggle friend of hers, "It was in the charms text book."

"Beside's the point," Gabe Grant said. "Are you going to help us or not?" He was a heavy set boy who acted very thick but he's actually very smart. He had dirty blonde hair he kept cut short and hazel eyes. He was cute but not Nichole's type.

Nichole sighed, "I can't," she said. They all looked at her.

"Why?" Mystique asked. Nichole glanced at her and knew she was mad by the look in her bright blue eyes. Mystique Zabini was a very pretty girl with long blonde hair and Nichole and she always styled their hair similar. Today they both had it all down and falling over their shoulders while their fringes cut diagonally across their foreheads. They both had on skirts and tang tops; Nichols was light blue while Mystiques was pink. Nichole wore black knee high heeled boots that she kept her wand tucked into while Mystique wore brown leather cow boy boots.

Nichole looked out the window and sighed again. "I promised my mother I wouldn't," she muttered quietly. It was silent for a moment as they all stared at her before Gabe broke it and burst out laughing, this was followed by everyone that is everyone but Nichole. She glared at them as they seemed to calm down. "Done now?" she sneered angrily.

"Sorry Nichole but it's just funny! I mean you're listening to a Gryffindor!" Blake said.

"A Gryffindor that also happens to be my mother," she sneered.

"You know you aren't like any other Slytherin," Gabe said.

"Yeah you say that all the time," Nichole muttered angrily.

"Sorry but it's true, I mean for one you know how to show compassion and emotions, something no other Slytherin even dares to do." He said, "Also you're mother was a Gryffindor, not to mention a mu-."

Nichole whipped her wand out and pointed it at Gabe's throat. "Continue that sentence and I will hex you into obliviation," she sneered so quietly and dangerously it caused everyone in the compartment to stop and stare. Gabe looked her in the eye and she was satisfied to see a flicker of fear flash in his eyes. He nodded and she glared at him a moment longer before lowering her wand.

"A muggle born," he said, "but then in a second you turn into this scary, cunning Slytherin who no one dares to mess with,"

Nichole smirked and it seemed as if everything had gone back to normal. "Must be my father in me because my mother is nothing like that."

"Who is your father anyways?" Bianca asked for about the billionth time since she's known Nichole.

"I've told you a million times I have no idea." Nichole said as she received a text from another muggle friend of hers. She texted her back and noticed it was starting to get dark. "We better get our robes on." The others agreed and they started pulling their robes out of their trunks. The boys left so the girls could change. When they returned Nichole saw they were getting closer to Hogwarts. She sent a group message to all her friends letting them know she wouldn't be able to text any of them until Christmas, seeing as the magic around the school messed her phone up and it was unable to send or receive texts or calls, Nichole told her friends it was just because the boarding school she went to had terrible cell service and she couldn't get a signal, which wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Finally, as the train started to roll to a stop, she turned her phone off until Christmas rolled around, and gathered her belongings and followed her friends off the train. It was going to be a good year this year, she could feel it.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so this is my new story called Acting Out. I hope you guys like it. There will be a lot of OC's in here considering it's written later on in life. Also I'm going to try to stick close to the books and everything but I can't proimise anything. So Please, review if you read this, it'll mean a lot to me! Also you may notice a bit of OOC ness to some of the characters... mainly Slytherins... which I know is kinda weird but hey... I'm sure the attitudes of some of the house is bound to change over the years... I'm going to try to stick to the mean Slytherins but... who know's what will happen... but you also have to remember... this is Slytherins in their natural habitat... Personally I don't think they'd be all that...rude to their friends... some would but if they are really good friends I don't think they would.. but anyways my point is I'l try my best to stick to Character Traits as best I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up a few hours later, having cried herself to sleep. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was about six and knew that Nichole would be arriving at Hogwarts about now. She sighed and got up to take a shower. She was supposed to be going over to Harry and Ginny's for dinner tonight. She walked into the bathroom and stripped down. It was a normal sized bathroom, with a tub and shower combined and a toilet and sink. She turned the water on and adjusted it to suit her and stepped in, lathering her body and washing her hair. She applied conditioner, shaved and the rinsed everything off at once. She wrapped a towel around her hair and another around her body and stepped out. She used a cloth to wipe the condensation off the mirror before removing the towel from her hair.

Over the years her hair had relaxed slightly. It was still curly but it wasn't as frizzy or thick anymore. She combed her hair, brushed her teeth and stepped out of the bathroom and walked to her room and changed into her clothes before actually fixing her hair and applying a bit of make up. When she was happy with the way she looked she grabbed her wand, cell phone and purse and apparated to Harry and Ginny's.

Harry and Ginny had been married for thirteen years now; they got married two years after the war ended. Ginny was pregnant with her first son two years later. James was only ten years old, he would be going to Hogwarts next year and Hermione hoped Nichole would help him out, even though she knew Nichole wouldn't like it. Albus came two years after that, he was only eight years old and Lily was born a year after Albus, making her seven. Hermione was Godmother to all three of them and she loved them as if they were her own kids. Nichole didn't really like being around them, calling them "A bunch of to-be Gryffindor's" and would just sit around all day, during visits, texting her friends or playing games on her phone. Hermione wasn't really happy about this, seeing as they were her best friend's kids, but there was nothing she could really do. She just hoped her attitude towards them would change when they started Hogwarts, well at least to James.

Hermione took a deep breath as she landed a few feet away from the Potter house. There were wards up so no one could apparate directly in. Even with the war over, precautions were still made. She walked the short distance to the front door and knocked. Ginny answered it with a smile on her face and hugged her friend.

"Hermione! Glad you could make it, come on it,"

"Thanks Gin," Hermione smiled and stepped into the house. Instantly cries of "Aunt Mione!" were heard and she was tackled by three young kids on the legs. Hermione laughed and bent down, giving each of her god-children a hug and picking Lily up. Harry got up from the couch, where he had been watching some sports game on TV and gave her a one armed hug, and smiled at her. He hadn't changed much over the years, hair a little more handled then when he was younger, but he still wore the glasses. He was a little more fit though, but that was from chasing the kids around and the occasional Quidditch game he put on annually at the Ministry for charity for the Auror Department, where he was Head Auror.

"How you been Mione?" Harry asked as she bent down and set Lily back on the ground where she giggled and ran off into the play room. Hermione smiled at her, remembering Nichole at that age, and answered Harry's question.

"I'm alright Harry, thanks, a little hard this morning after saying goodbye to Nichole but," Hermione shrugged, "All better now," she smiled.

"Honestly Hermione, I don't think I've seen a mother quiet so attached to their kid as you are. At least when it comes to saying goodbye for a few months."

Hermione laughed, "I know Harry, I'm just protective is all."

"Is this because…" Harry got cut off as a yell of, "Dinner's ready!" Came from the kitchen. All three kids came running from the play room and into the kitchen.

"No running in the house!" Harry yelled after them, shaking his head.

"Because of what Harry?" Hermione asked as they started walking to the kitchen.

"I'll tell you after supper," was all he said. Hermione nodded and sat down with her friends for a nice home cooked meal.

~-~-~-

Nichole sat at the Slytherin table with her friends, chatting as they waited for the first years to file in and the sorting to begin. They joked with each other and planned a prank to pull on the newbie's. Nichole had no problem joining in with pranking fellow Slytherins, which was something her mother never said she couldn't do, as long as she left the Gryffindor's alone. They were laughing and snickering together as the doors opened and Professor Sprout walked in leading the first years to the front.

"Hey Nichole," Mystique whispered to her.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly.

"We're throwing you a party tomorrow in the Slytherin common room for your birthday."

Nichole grinned, "Well don't make me report you," she said. Her friends laughed as they thought about Nichole, their best friend and Prefect, reporting them for a party in her honour. They turned back to watch the sorting. It was long and boring, as it seemed a lot more kids were born each year since the war ended. It was like people were trying to make up for the down sized population after the war. When the sorting finally ended, and each house had gained a number of new students, Professor McGonagall stood up and made her normal start of school speech.

"And finally I'd like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, as our previous one, of fourteen years, has decided to spend time with her new born, which many of you know about. She may be back in a few years depending, but for the time being I'd like you to join me in welcoming Professor Malfoy." Students clapped and looked up at the table for the new professor but they couldn't see him anywhere. They started to whisper among themselves as to where the new teacher could be when the doors of the Great Hall opened and in walked a tall, thin, handsome man with white blond hair. He was wearing an elegant pair of dark green robes and smirked at the Slytherin table as he passed.

"Sorry I'm late Minerva; I was unpacking my office and seemed to have fallen asleep,"

"That's quite alright Draco," she said. A few of the professors at the table shook hands with Malfoy while others, like Hagrid, merely grunted and nodded their heads. Malfoy sat down at the free seat at the end of the table.

"Alright well now that that's done, it's time to feast." She waved her arms and the tables filled with food. McGonagall sat down and started to eat and engage Professor Flitwick in conversation. Nichole turned back to her friends and started to put food on her plate.

"Did you see that new professor?" Bianca asked as she turned to stare at the Staff Table. "He is so hot."

"I agree Bi," Mystique said, "and I call dibs. Anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to make moves on him I'll curse you so hard your mum will feel it!"

"You can have him," Nichole said looking back at the professor. There was something about him, and she couldn't quite figure out what, that felt familiar.

As dinned rolled to an end, McGonagall stood up and dismissed the students. Nichole and Blake rounded up the first years and led them towards the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room.

"So, that new professor," Blake said as they walked down the stairs, "What are your thoughts on him?"

Nichole glanced over at him and shrugged, "He's good looking, sure, but I don't know, he's not really my type and beside's there's something… familiar… about him," she said as they got to the bottom of the stairs and turned right.

"Familiar? Like what?"

Nichole shrugged, "That's the thing, I don't know," she said as they reached the stretch of blank wall that concealed the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. She turned and looked at all the first years. "Listen up and listen well because I'm only going to say this once. The password to get in the common room is Superior. Memorize it," she said and turned back to what was now an opening in the wall. She led the first year's in. "Girls dorms are over there, guy's dorms over there," she said pointing. "That's it, get lost." She sat down on a couch and put her feet up on the table. Blake came and sat next to her.

"So this year should be good, don't you think?"

Nichole shrugged, "No different then last year."

"Well I don't know about that," he said, "I mean our head of house is gone, I can only assume that new guy will be it, he had the makings of a Slytherin."

"Sure," Nichole said and yawned just as the wall opened up and the rest of her friends entered, "I'm heading up to bed," she yelled to them. They nodded and she turned back to Blake. "Night," she said.

He nodded, "Night," he said and watched as she walked towards the girls dorms, opened the door and walked down the tunnel that led to the sixth years room. She opened the door, walked to her bed and collapsed on it without even changing into her pyjamas.

~-~-~-

After dinner Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat down in the sitting room after putting the kids to bed. They talked small talk for a bit before Hermione remembered what Harry had started to say earlier.

"Sorry Harry what was that you were going to say before dinner?" she asked him as she took a sip of her tea. Harry sat there thinking for a moment before realization dawned on him. Ginny looked at him and they exchanged looks before Ginny stood up.

"I should get a start on those dishes," she said and kissed Harry's cheek before walking back to the kitchen. Hermione watched her go, slightly confused before turning back to Harry.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Hermione," Harry said sitting forwards a bit, "Did you happen to look at the Daily Profit this morning?"

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't go into work today since I had to get Nichole off to school. I don't have a copy delivered I usually just get a copy off someone at the office. Why?"

"Well," he said and stood up, walking over to the recycling and grabbing the paper. "I think you should have a look at it," he hesitantly handed her the paper over. She looked at him quizzically before flipping it open and gazing at it. There, on the front page, was a picture of Draco Malfoy. She stared at it for a moment before lowering her eyes to the article underneath it.

**Long lost Malfoy returns to London to teach at Hogwarts**

"Oh Merlin," Hermione muttered and read the article nervously.

_Previously alleged Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, son of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, nephew of the late Bellatrix Lestrage, also Death Eater and son of accused Death Eater Narcissa Malfoy, has finally returned to his home. Late last night witnesses say they saw the young Malfoy arrive in Diagon Alley on his way to Gringotts. _

_Supposedly the young Malfoy withdrew a few hundred Galleons from his account before heading to Malfoy Manor. Rumour says that Malfoy was in Hogsmead at the end of the school year last year but, seeing as he hasn't been seen in these parts of England in years, everyone dismissed those rumours until today, where it was been proven that he is, indeed, going to be teaching at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher until Miss Landon is ready to return._

Hermione stopped reading and crumpled the paper up and threw it in the fire. Harry watched her as she stared in the fire, hate in her eyes, as the paper slowly burned.

"Mione?" he finally asked and she looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I can't believe McGonagall didn't tell me," she said quietly, "She knows the situation, she was the one who helped me out in sixth year… SHE KNOWS!!" she screamed. The sound of a plate falling on the ground and breaking was heard and a muttered, "Reparo," but all else was silent. Hermione stood up angrily. "I'm sorry Harry, I have to go," she said. He nodded and stood up.

"Hermione, just relax, everything will be alright," he said and Hermione turned on him.

"How can you say that Harry James Potter? He's there, he's by my daughter… no… it's not going to be alright," she said and stormed out of there without even saying goodbye to Ginny. Harry just watched her, shaking his head and went to see if his wife needed any help.

**A/N: Alright a new chapter! I want to thank all those who have read and reviewed so far! I'm happy with the way this story is going so far and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Please remember to review, it helps me write and gets chapters out faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nichole woke up the next morning to her room mates getting ready. She squeezed her eyes shut and folded her pillow over her ears, trying to block out the noise but someone pulled the drapes over her bed open and light flooded her eyes.

"No," she groaned and pulled her blankets up and over her head. She wasn't a morning person.

"Rise and shine, bitch," Mystique said grinning, "We've got breakfast… and we may very well have the hotty first period!" she said.

"I don't want to get up," she moaned but Bianca grabbed her wand and pointed it at her.

"Get up or the water will make you," she said and started to count down. "One," she said, "two," still Nichole didn't move. "Fine, three, Agu…" she started but Nichole jumped up.

"Fine, I'm up," she said and started mumbling under her mouth, "Merlin couldn't let a girl sleep in for like half an hour longer?" she asked and she pulled her hair into a messy pony tail.

"Nope, we only have a little bit of time before breakfast and you need a shower."

"All the more reason for the water," Bianca said twirling her wand. Nichole glared at her.

"If you do that I swear you'll regret it," she said her hand reaching out for her own wand. "And I won't be nice either."

Bianca sighed and glared, "You know Granger, your not that much fun,"

"It's too early for that kind of fun," Nichole said simply and walked into the bathroom to shower. When she walked out, clothed, hair and make up done, the rest were standing there impatiently.

"Are you ready now Granger?" Bianca asked.

"Keep up that attitude and you'll find someone new to hang out with," Nichole sneered and grabbed her bag, storming out of the dorm. The other two exchanged looks and followed. Gabe and Blake were waiting there for the girls, tapping their feet.

"What took you so long?" Blake asked.

"Don't start with me," she sneered and walked right by them without even stopping and walked at a swift pace all the way up to the Great Hall and sat at the table well before any of her friends. She had already started eating by the time they sat down.

"You alright Nichole?" Gabe asked as he grabbed a bagel and started putting crème cheese on it. Nichole just glared at him and shoved her fork in her mouth ignoring him.

"Nichole are you ok?" Blake asked quietly. She just glared at him as well and took a bite of her toast. The four others glanced at each other and shrugged. Nichole glared at them all and rolled her eyes. It wasn't that hard to see why she was so angry.

Noise from above announced the Owl's arrival and Nichole spotted her black Owl, Midnight, flying towards her with a few packages and letters. She grinned, at least some people remembered.

"Oh and Nichole?" Mystique asked as she set down a perfectly wrapped green package in front of her. "We didn't forget, happy birthday."

"Happy Birthday," the rest of her friends echoed.

Nichole stopped glaring and smiled at her friends before opening the package. Inside was a new pair of green boots with silver buttons and a snake design. She looked at her friends who were all grinning.

"It's from all of us," Bianca said. Nichole hugged her friends happily. She threw off her normal black boots and put her new ones on. They fit her perfectly but they were tight and her wand would never fit in them.

"Ok, love them but there's one problem… my wand doesn't fit,"

"Oh but it does," Mystique said and she took Nichole's wand and slipped it in a secret, very thin pocket on the side of the left boot. Nichole smiled at her friends.

"Sneaky," she said. They just grinned and continued to eat. Nichole decided she'd eat her breakfast before she opened all the packages and letters. When she finished she pushed her plate aside and grabbed the biggest one there. She looked at the top and saw it was from her grandparents. Opening it up she found a few articles of clothing, a bit of muggle money and also a new blackberry phone.

"Sweet!" she said, taking the phone out of the box. She held it in her hands and gazed at it in awe.

"What is that?" Bianca asked, peering over at her.

"A Blackberry!" she said excitedly.

"It doesn't look like food," Gabe said. Nichole rolled her eyes.

"It's a phone, better then the one I have now. Oh man, it sucks I can't use it until Christmas though… stupid magical wards and all," she mumbled to herself.

"Muggle clothes?" Mystique asked looking in the box, "But we're only required to wear muggle clothes to and from Hogwarts,"

"Except for the fact that I live in a muggle area," Nichole said as she set the phone back in its box and re-packed the gift together. The next package was from her mother. "Another gift? What more can she give me?" Hermione had already given her daughter a camera and iPod during the party she had with the Weasley's. She also gave her some Galleons, Sickles and Knuts as some spending money in her trunk. Now there was yet another gift for her to open. When she finally got it open she found a brand new Silver set of Dress Robes along with a silver bracelet, necklace and ring.

"Oh my Merlin," she sighed and she touched the silky material and fingered the jewellery. "It's beautiful!"

"Damn girl," Bianca said, "what's the occasion?" Nichole shrugged and closed the box back up. There was one final package there. It was small and delicately wrapped. She took it and opened it with care. Inside was a small silver pin of two snakes curled together around a wand. She gently picked it up and took it out of its box. There was no note or anything to acknowledge who sent it to her.

"What's that?" Mystique asked looking at it, "It's pretty,"

"Who's it from?" Bianca asked from her other side.

"I don't know," Nichole said, "There was no note… all it says is 'Happy Birthday Nichole'," she said reading the wrapping.

"Oh well," Mystique shrugged, "Keep it, pawn it if you want, could be worth a fortune."

"Maybe," Nichole said but she pinned it to the dress robes her mother gave her so she wouldn't lose it.

The letter's all read the same thing. "Happy Birthday Nichole," "Have a good one Nikki", "May all you're wishes come true". All but her mother's. She actually wrote a letter to her.

_Nichole,_

_Well, I know I've said this many times over the last few days but Happy Birthday. I know it doesn't mean much in the Wizarding World but in the Muggle World there's a thing called 'Sweet Sixteen', it's sort of like a passage of time. Sixteen is a special birthday for young girls and I hope yours is very enjoyable._

_I want to let you know that I will be dropping by the school later this week to speak with Professor McGonagall, not on anything you did but on Official Ministry business so if you wanted to stop and say hi, maybe we could have dinner or lunch together? Owl me back and let me know._

_I also want to know how your first few days of school go as well so don't forget to write me about that as well. I love you sweet heart, and remember what I asked of you on the platform._

_Love mum, xoxo_

Nichole smiled at the end of the letter and wrote a quick reply saying that dinner would be great and sent it back with Midnight, along with a piece of bacon. Someone elbowed her in the side and she looked up, glaring at Bianca, who was trying to get her attention.

"What?" she hissed and Bianca pointed down the table.

"Hotty with the time tables," she whispered. Mystique glared at her.

"Hello I've called dibs already Bitch, remember that," she said. Bianca rolled her eyes and watched as Malfoy walked along the table and reached them.

"Grant, Gabe," he said and Gabe reached a hand out, "Seems you are clear for you're classes." Drawled the new teacher. "Flint, Bianca," Bianca looked at him, "clear."

"Yes," Bianca said looking at her schedule.

"Molten, Blake," Blake looked up from his breakfast, "You seem fine for your classes." Blake took his schedule and glanced it over.

"Zabini, Mystique," he said.

"Right here," she said smiling at him.

"Wait, Zabini?" she nodded, "Are you related to Blaise by any chance, I know you're not his daughter, he would have told _me_ about that."

Mystique nodded, "He's my brother… well half brother,"

"Mother or father?" Draco looked at her, "I'd say Mother."

"Yeah, we have the same mother, how'd you guess?" she asked with a flirtatious flutter of her eyes.

"Well Blaise's father is… of a different nationality," Draco said.

"Of course," Mystique said. Draco nodded and started to move down the table.

"Excuse me Professor Malfoy, do you have my schedule?" Nichole asked. Malfoy turned to look at her and the first thing Nichole thought was, _he has my eyes!_

"Sorry, name?" he asked after blinking a few times.

"Nichole Granger," she said. Malfoy nodded and looked through the schedules.

"Granger, Granger," he mumbled. "Wait," he said suddenly, "Granger? Why does that name sound familiar…."

"Um… did you know my mother?" she asked.

"Granger…" he said and suddenly his eyes widened, "Hermione Granger?" Nichole nodded. "You're in Slytherin?" Again Nichole nodded. Draco handed her the schedule and walked on. But Nichole was sure she heard him mumble, "Mudblood Granger's daughter in Slytherin?" before handing out the rest of the schedules.

"So, looks like we have Potions first," Bianca sighed, "I was really hoping for DADA,"

"Chin up," Mystique said, "Because we have double DADA this afternoon!"

"I've got to put this stuff away, I'll meet you guys at potions," Nichole said as she gathered up the packages.

"Are you alright Nichole?" Gabe asked.

"Seem a little… put off," Blake added.

"Fine," Nichole rolled her eyes, "Later," She walked away and out the Great Hall, but not before glancing back at the man who had the exact same eyes as her.

~-~-~-

Hermione woke up the next morning missing her daughter. It's been six years since she's done it and yet, still, every morning she wakes up on her daughter's birthday knowing she won't be cooking the special birthday breakfast of waffles, eggs and bacon. She sighed and rolled out of bed, ready for another day of work.

Hermione arrived at the Ministry half an hour before her shift actually started and walked into her office.

"Hey Terry," she smiled at the girl who's desk was right beside hers. Terry was a young single woman with dark brown hair and green eyes. She was a really nice woman and Hermione's been trying to convince her to go out and meet a nice man, but Terry was too worried about work to do it.

"Hermione, how are you?" she asked as she wrote on a piece of parchment.

"Good," Hermione replied setting the files she had in her hand on her desk and checking her memos. She noticed one was black. "Minister wants to see me," she said looking at the note. "I've still got time," she sat down and started to put the files away. "Nichole's sixteenth birthday today," Hermione said conversationally.

"Oh?" Terry asked, "What did you get her?"

"Well, I'm sure you don't know what it is… but I got her an iPod, camera, a bit of spending money and a new set of dress robes and jewellery."

"Spoiled girl," Terry said.

"Well, it's just this thing in the muggle world called Sweet Sixteen, doesn't mean much in the Wizarding world, but, it means something to me."

"I remember my sixth year at school," Terry said, "quiet well actually," she laughed.

"Yeah, so do I," Hermione mumbled. "Well I've got to head up to Kingsley's office, see you later Terry."

"Bye Hermione,"

Hermione walked up to the lifts and went up to the Ministers office. She couldn't imagine what he'd want her for. She knocked on his door and the low, soothing voice of Kingsley Shacklebot called for her to come in.

"You wanted to see me Minister?" Hermione asked as she entered the office.

"Ah, yes Hermione, please take a seat." Hermione smiled and sat down on the comfortable seat across from Kingsley. "I'm sure you're wondering why I have brought you here," Hermione nodded, "Well, I'm sure you know by now that Draco Malfoy has returned and I know of your past with him… I must ask you not to do anything rash. It was on my request that he return and teach the position."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I asked him to, he has the knowledge, and he was one of the best,"

"He doesn't have the education though," Hermione protested, "He never returned for his seventh year after the war! He's not suitable for the post!"

"Hermione," Kingsley said, "He had, he transferred to Durmstrang and was learning there. After the war and everything that had happened, he needed to get away. The new headmaster there is a friend of mine and I requested he take Mr. Malfoy in, he trained Draco himself in DADA. Afterwards Mr. Malfoy thought it'd be best to stay away from London for a while and he got a small job at Durmstrang teaching a duelling club. When the time arose and Minerva approached me that a new DADA teacher was needed, Mr. Malfoy was the first I thought of."

"But after everything he did!" Hermione said, "Everything he did during the war…"

"He told me his situation and it is not my story to pass to you. Hermione, I know of the circumstances with him… does he know?"

"No," Hermione said.

"I think you should tell him,"

Hermione shook her head, "I can't do that… you don't understand all of it…"

"Then tell me," he said but Hermione just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Minister, it's too personal."

Kingsley nodded, "I still advise you to tell him, he does deserve to know."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded slightly but she knew she wouldn't tell him unless she had to.

"You have a meeting with Minerva Friday?" Again Hermione nodded, "Does Nichole know at least?"

Hermione sighed and looked at the ground, shaking her head. "I've never told her anything of it."

"She's getting older Hermione and she's bound to notice some similarities between the two of them."

"I know," Hermione whispered, "I just don't know how to tell her now,"

"Look in your heart Miss Granger," a voice from the wall said and Hermione looked over to see Albus Dumbledore there, "It will tell you." Hermione nodded at her wise old Headmaster and turned to Kingsley. "Are we done? I have work to attend to, is all,"

"Of course Hermione," he said and she smiled.

"Goodbye Albus," Hermione said but he was already gone back to his portrait at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Alright so here's the newest chapter, what did you guys think? Do you think she'll tell him? Do you think they'll duel if they see each other? Do you think Malfoy's changed at all? Leave me a review with your opinions and what you thought please. I'll get the next chap out soon I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

The first half of the morning passed quickly and before Nichole and her friends knew it, they had DADA. The two girls rushed towards the class room as fast as they could after lunch while Nichole took her time, walking with ease and grace in her new boots. She loved them more then she'd ever admit. She was the last to arrive to the class.

As she walked into the classroom, her boots clicked clacked on the stone floor, drawing the attention of everyone. Her friends smirked at her and she smirked back. Professor Malfoy watched her as well and when she smirked he couldn't get it out of his head, it looked so much like him. But there was no way he could have had a daughter with the Mudblood… he had never touched her in that way… had he?

Nichole took her seat beside her two friends at the front of the room and took out her books, and then she looked to the front of the room and waited for the professor to start.

"Alright so this is sixth year defence correct?" he asked and everyone nodded, "So to be in this class you had to have achieved an A in your Owls I believe," again they nodded, "Alright so I want to see what you're previous professor has taught you over the years. Pair off," he called. Everyone started to grab a partner. Most of the Gryffindor's paired off with each other, along with the two Hufflepuff's and the few Ravenclaws. There was an odd number of Slytherins though, only the five of them. The boys paired with each other and Bianca and Mystique knew the skill Nichole had and didn't want to pair with her so they paired off with each other, leaving Nichole partner-less.

"Miss Granger, no partner?" a drawling voice asked behind her. She turned to see Professor Malfoy standing there.

"No sir," she said looking into his silver orbs.

"Well then, this exercise won't work in three's, I want you to show me what you've got, I'll be your partner."

"Oh, um, alright," she said. She faced him and he called to the class.

"On the count of three, ready? One, Two, Three!" he called and the class was filled with spells flying every which way. Nichole shot a disarming spell at her professor, which he blocked, but she quickly followed with a stunner which he was unlucky to block and he was knocked backwards. Everything stopped at once in the class; everyone stopped shooting spells to watch their professor go down.

"Holy Merlin Nichole!" Blake said, "You knocked the dude out!"

"Relax," she said rolling her eyes and reviving him. He slowly got to his feet and looked around at the class. A slow smile spread across his face as he looked at the girl.

"Now that was a good move. Miss Granger, you have some fast reflexes," he looked at the others. "You see how she faked me by using a simple spell for me to block and following with the more damaging one? That's good duelling. Where did you learn that?"

Nichole shrugged, "Well I read a lot, plus my mother told me a lot of stories… she taught me a few things... without magic of course."

Malfoy nodded, "Of course," he said and smiled at her, "Alright I want you all back to it." He said and the class went off into their pairs and practiced some more. Malfoy glanced at the girl. "I hope you don't mind if I help the other's out?"

"Of course not professor," she said smiling. It was so easy to talk to him, she thought, like he wasn't even her teacher. He nodded his head and checked on the other pairs while Nichole walked to her friends and watched them, giving pointers when she could until the bell rang at the end of the double class.

"Read the first chapter for homework." He said as everyone filed out. Nichole walked with her friends back to the common room and they were all discussing the wonderful class but all Nichole could think about was her teacher. There was just something about him, and she wasn't going to give up until she found out what.

~-~-~-

Hermione worked hard all day and was relieved when she got home that night. She dropped her purse and the files she brought home on the counter and checked her answering machine. Two messages, one from Ginny making sure she was alright and one from Rom saying he'd be dropping by around seven. She glanced at the clock, it was five now. Sighing she walked into the kitchen and made herself something quick to eat.

An Owl landed in front of her as she ate her sandwich. It was her daughter's owl, Midnight, and she stroked her as she took the letter.

_Hey mum,_

_Thanks for the gift, you really didn't have to do that, you already got me so much! But I appreciate it all the same. Classes today were good; actually our new DADA teacher is really good! His name is Professor Malfoy, and he knew you at Hogwarts. I don't remember you talking about him at all… but whatever I'm sure you have your reasons. Anyways, today in DADA we were reviewing what we've learnt in the past and we were told to pair off. I was left without a partner because my friends are too scared to pair up with me. Professor Malfoy said I could partner him and I did really well! I even stunned him!_

Hermione laughed at the thought of big, mean Draco Malfoy being stunned by her little girl.

_Anyways he said I was really good! I've got you to thank for that mum, you taught me so much! Anyways I'm really liking school so far this year. Oh and you have got to see what my friends got me for my birthday! They are these green leather boots with silver buttons and a snake design on them! Also there's a hidden slot of my wand! I have like the best friends ever mum, really the boots are so amazing!_

_Anyways, I've got homework to do, so I'll see you later this week, let me know when! Love you. Xoxo_

Hermione wrote back. _Thursday, say fivish? I'll pick you up!_ She sent it back with Midnight, knowing it would be delivered during the morning post and then started on one of the files in front of her.

~-~-~-

Nichole sat on the couch in the common room reading the chapter for DADA. It was all basic stuff she remembered from the past few years and it touched lightly on non-verbal spells, which they would be learning this year.

"Nichole!" she heard someone yell, "That weird kid with the colour changing hair is here to see you!" Nichole sighed and closed her text book. She wasn't a big fan of Teddy Lupin and hated the fact that he was forever bothering her. He was the only Gryffindor brave enough to walk towards the Slytherin Common room.

"What do you want Teddy?" she asked the boy in front of her. He had bright red hair, not Weasley red but Tomato red and bright blue eyes.

"Uncle Harry sent me a letter," he said, "But he included something for you as well."

Nichole sighed and took it.

"He sent me a letter this morning what could he want now?" she grumbled and read the letter. "Ugh, apparently he's going to be teaching the apparating lessons this year! Great, that means I defiantly won't be getting my license."

"What's wrong with Uncle Harry teaching it?" Teddy asked leaning against the wall.

"It means he'll be judgemental and protective and go extra hard on me." She said, "Now if you don't mind my friends are waiting for me," she said as she started to walk away.

"Wait," he said and she turned to him.

"What?"

"Happy Birthday," he said and then walked away. She rolled her eyes and turned back into the Slytherin Common Room. Her friends had found some old Wireless and one of the seventh years charmed it to play good music really loud and someone else had snuck in some treats and butter beer. They passed drinks around, talked and chatted until someone barged into the common room. Everyone shut up as they saw who it was.

"What is going on here? It is past one in the morning and you all have classes tomorrow. Get to bed, now." Malfoy Everyone looked at him, a little scared to move. "Now!" he yelled and the younger students who were still up ran off to their rooms while the other's made their way slowly away. Nichole downed the rest of her drink and set it on a table as she turned to walk back to her dorm.

"Not you Miss Granger clean this mess up," he said.

"What?" she said, "It wasn't my fault!"

"You're the last to leave, you clean it. If it's not spotless by the morning then it'll mean points off." Nichole stared at him, shocked and he turned and walked back out the common room. She sneered as the door shut and stared the clean, muttering profanities under her breath as she went.

~-~-~-

Hermione heard the door bell ring and answered it to see a smiling Ron standing there. He still had the red hair, it wasn't exactly something to get rid of, and he was still tall and lanky looking. His freckles had faded over the years though. He hugged Hermione, blue eyes shining happily. Hermione smiled as she let go.

"What brings you here in such a good mood?" she asked closing the door. He turned to her and smiled even bigger.

"She said yes Mione," he said happily.

"She did?" Hermione asked her smile widened as well, "Oh Ron I'm so happy for you!" she gave him another hug. "Where is she?"

"Out celebrating with her girl friends," he said, "I can't believe it, five years of dating and finally, finally, we're going to settle down!"

"Oh Ron, this is just wonderful news! Kayla is just wonderful,"

"She is," he agreed nodding, "I had to tell you first, since you were the one to encourage me."

"Well I'm glad you finally asked, I bet she's been waiting for the question for a little while now to be honest,"

"Maybe, but the point is, she said yes and it's finally happening!"

Hermione smiled again.

"I've got to go tell Harry and Gin, and then mum, George will want to hear, although he'll probably taunt me for taking so long. Bill and Fleur will be pleased to know, Percy will be pleased. I'll Owl Charlie, since he's busy with that class in Romania."

"You're rambling Ron," Hermione laughed and he grinned.

"I can't help it," he said and hugged her again, "I'll see you later Mione," Hermione laughed and waved goodbye and he apparated away. She sighed happily. _Finally _she thought _I thought he was never going to do it._ Shaking her head she went back to the files for work and worked away until her eyes felt heavy and she crawled into bed.

**A/N: Alrighty here is the next chapter! What'd you think? It's sort of a filler more then an action packed chapter but what'd you think of Nichole in Defence with Draco? Anyways please review and let me know what you thought, and what you think is going to happen next! How about a preview? I don't do this often but let me know what you think!**

**_"You know the story, you know exactly what happened, and you let him in this school with my daughter. MY DAUGHTER!"_**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days passed and before she knew it, Hermione had to go to Hogwarts and meet with McGonagall. Of course, she wasn't only going for the Ministry, oh no, she had a few things on her mind she wished to get out. She apparated into work, did the little bit of work she had to do before going and then apparated to Hogsmead and started walking up the lane to the school.

She walked into school to see that the classes were switching. Students flooded the halls, rushing either up the marble stairs or down to the dungeons. She smiled, remembering her Hogwarts days, and made her way up the Marble Staircase and towards the Headmistress's office. On her way, she happened to see a head of bright blue hair walk by.

"Teddy!" she said and he turned and saw Hermione.

"Aunt Mione!" he said, "Wish I could talk but I'm going to be late for class." Hermione laughed.

"Hurry on," she said and he nodded and rushed away. Hermione proceeded to where the Gargoyle stood and gave the password. It acknowledged her and she walked on the staircase and was led upstairs. She knocked on the door and McGonagall bade her entrance. Walking in cool and composed Hermione took a seat across from the headmistress. Work came first, she knew, but anger was underlined and ready to come out afterwards.

They discussed everything on Hermione's agenda and then sat for a few moments catching up. Apparently Nichole has stayed out of trouble… so far. Hermione nodded her head. It was now or never.

"Minerva," she said sitting up a little straighter, "Why would you hire Draco Malfoy?" she asked. McGonagall sighed.

"Miss Granger, I know you're not happy about this but…"

"I am beyond not happy about this," Hermione said, standing up in anger, "You know the story, you know exactly what happened, and you let him in this school with my daughter. MY DAUGHTER!"

"She's his daughter too," McGonagall said.

"He doesn't even remember the night," she hissed. "You know what happened that night; you helped me a few months later. You know everything… you are the only one who knows everything… how could you let him back in?"

*Flashback*

_Hermione stood in the bathroom stall, puking. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Every morning for the past little while, this has happened. It was possible… but no, it couldn't be that. It happened only the one time. But still…._

_A noise behind her alerted her that someone else was in the room. She slowly turned, while still clutching the toilet bowl, to see her Transfiguration Professor standing there._

_"Miss Granger? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Hermione nodded but another round of vomit came up and she turned, puking into the bowl._

_"I need to get you to the Hospital Wing," McGonagall said. Hermione tried to protest, say she was fine, but it was useless as her stomach emptied itself again .McGonagall picked her up, for a woman of her age she sure was strong, and carried her, quickly, to the Hospital Wing. Hermione was able to keep everything down until McGonagall set her on a bed._

_Madam Pomfrey came rushing in asking what was wrong and while McGonagall explained what she found, Hermione was leaning over the bed, puking into a bucket that Madam Pomfrey had transfigured there. _

_It went on for a little while longer until suddenly, it stopped. She didn't feel sick at all._

_"Miss Granger how are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she felt her face._

_"Fine," Hermione said truthfully._

_"Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "You just emptied your stomach of everything you just ate, you can't be fine."_

_"But I feel perfectly fine," Hermione said. _

_"Poppy?" McGonagall asked._

_"Minerva, could you give me a moment alone with Miss Granger please?" McGonagall nodded stiffly and walked out the room, leaving the two there. "Miss Granger, I see nothing out of the ordinary wrong here. Everything seems in check so I must ask, knowing you are a girl of your age, have you been sexually active at all?"_

_"Um," Hermione said blushing. It wasn't really a topic she liked to discuss; she didn't even like talking about it with Ginny. "I did it… once," she confessed quietly. Pomfrey nodded and walked towards a cupboard. _

_"I'm required to test you," she said grabbing a potion. "Please remove your robes and expose your stomach for me." Hesitantly Hermione did as she was asked and Pomfrey poured the potion on her stomach before waving her wand. The potion on her stomach turned pink._

_"What does this mean?" Hermione asked._

_"It means you're pregnant Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said solemnly. Hermione gasped and McGonagall walked in looking solemn as well._

*end of flashback*

"After that you helped me hide it and when I was starting to show you charmed my robes for me. Then, during the summer, you helped me tell my parents. That was the hardest part of it I think."

"Yes but everything turned out alright Hermione," McGonagall said and Hermione nodded.

"I know, but I'm not happy about him being around my daughter."

"You still haven't told him?" Hermione shook her head. "You need to, he's teaching his daughter and he doesn't even know it."

"I know," Hermione said angrily, "But it's not the right time! Merlin, why does everyone keep pushing me to do this?"

"Because he has a right to know," McGonagall said exasperated.

"I have a dinner date with my daughter," Hermione said, "I'm going to be late."

"Miss Granger, tell your daughter," Hermione ignored her and walked out the door.

~-~-~-

Nichole and her friends walked towards the Great Hall for dinner. Nichole was meeting her mother shortly and wanted to spend a few more minutes with her friends before hand and since she was meeting Hermione outside of the Great Hall she figured she'd walk with them there.

As they walked and chatted a figure walked briskly by them and Bianca and Mystique watched Professor Malfoy walk.

"Damn," Mystique mumbled, "I swear I wish I could get a piece of that."

Nichole rolled her eyes and slapped her friends arm, "Honestly, he's like, what, fifteen years older then you?"

"You're point?" she asked. Nichole just rolled her eyes and they continued on their way, Mystique and Bianca going on and on about how cute Professor Malfoy's butt was.

As they approached the corner, they heard a voice drawl.

"Well, well, well, Granger," it said, "We meet again." Nichole rounded the corner to see her Professor and mother standing there. Malfoy had a smirk on his face while her mother looked beyond furious.

~-~-~-

Hermione walked towards the Great Hall, she was a little annoyed at McGonagall but she did understand where she was coming from, but still, she wasn't ready to tell Nichole yet and she most certainly couldn't tell Malfoy yet.

She walked down the marble staircase with the students that were heading to dinner. Some smiled and said hi, recognizing her. Of course she'd been the prophet quite often from her work at the Ministry and also from the battle. She saw Teddy again as she reached the Entrance Hall.

"Aunt Mione!" he said.

"Hey Teddy," she smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't talk earlier, I had to get to class."

"I understand," she said, "So how come Harry didn't bring you to Kings Cross this year?"

"Grandma Tonks wanted to do it," he said, "Besides Uncle Harry had to be to work early and Aunt Ginny was busy with the kids."

Hermione nodded, "I guess that makes sense,"

"Teddy, you coming?" someone yelled from the doors at the Great Hall and Teddy nodded.

"Be right there," he yelled back. He turned back to Hermione, "Gotta go, I'll see you later Aunt Mione,"

"Bye Teddy," she smiled and watched him run to his friends. She stood there watching the kids file by, waiting for her daughter. But before she could arrive, she heard a voice from the past.

"Well, well, well, Granger," it drawled. Turning towards the voice, she saw Draco Malfoy standing there. "We meet again,"

Hermione swallowed and nodded her head. "Malfoy," she said stiffly, her mouth thinning into a tight line at the sight of him. He smirked at her, which only made her angrier.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked him, he just smirked some more.

"Can't an old friend say hi?"

"Friend?" Hermione laughed humourlessly, "We were never friends Malfoy,"

He smirked and laughed, shaking his head, "No, I guess we weren't. You were, after all, a…"

"Nichole," Hermione said looking over his shoulder and spotting her daughter, stopping Malfoy from saying whatever it was he was about to say, and she could hazard a guess as to what it was. "Let's go, we're late." Nichole exchanged looks with her friends and waved goodbye to them before following her mother and trying to keep up with her brisk pace.

"I'll catch you later Granger," Malfoy called, "And I'll see you in class Miss Granger,"

Hermione kept walking but Nichole, being who she was, turned around and looked at the man standing there thinking, once again, about the similarities she seemed to notice in the two of them.

** A/N: Alrighty well there's part of the story! What do you think is going to happen during dinner? Will Hermione tell Nichole? Will Malfoy find out? Will Hermione take McGonagall's advise? You'll have to wait and see! Please review... and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it makes me SO happy to see that email in my inbox that says I have a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione led her daughter through Hogsmead to a small restaurant near the back of Hogsmead where she had made reservations. She held the door open for her daughter and walked up to the hostess stand who then led them to a table in the back. The hostess, a pretty girl in her early twenties with light brown curly hair and green eyes, handed them menus and walked away. A pitcher of pumpkin juice magically appeared on the table along with two glasses and Hermione poured some into each glass. Nichole looked at her mother, who hadn't really said a word since the encounter with her professor.

"Mum," she finally said breaking the silence. Hermione looked up from her menu and at her daughter.

"Yes?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant, but Nichole knew better.

"What happened between you and Professor Malfoy?"

Hermione stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Nichole said sitting up a little straighter and looking her mother in the eye, "You hate him, everyone could see that."

"I don't hate him, per say," Hermione said looking back to her menu. Nichole put her hand on the menu, forcing it down and causing her mother to look at her.

"Yes, you do." Nichole looked at her mother, "I can tell, it's very obvious you hate him. Mum," Nichole hesitated before continuing, "When he found out who I was… he called you…a… m-mudblood,"

"He what?" Hermione hissed. Nichole nodded. "I can't believe he said that in front of you. I'm sorry you had to hear it,"

Nichole shook her head, "It didn't really happen like that… he sort of mumbled it under his breath as he walked away but I just happened to hear him. No one else did though."

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Mum, tell me, what went on between you two?"

Hermione picked her menu up, "Nothing that concerns you honey," she said picking something off the menu and talking into her plate.

"Chicken pasta," she said and a plate of it appeared in front of her. "Go ahead Honey, order something."

Nichole rolled her eyes and ordered a salad and steak. It was silent for a moment as Hermione thought about how much Malfoy infuriated her and Nichole thought about how similar they were. She couldn't take the silence anymore and looked up at her mother and swallowed what she had in her mouth.

"So," she said, "I noticed something interesting about Professor Malfoy,"

Hermione froze wit her fork half way to her mouth, "What's that?" she asked her voice slightly higher then normal.

"Well," she said as she cut up a piece of steak, "I noticed that… Professor Malfoy and I have the same eyes,"

Hermione's fork dropped from her hand, spraying pasta over the table as she stared at her daughter. "Wh…" she broke off, cleared her throat and tried again. "What do you mean?" Her voice was still higher then normal and she stuttered slightly, Nichole didn't miss it either.

"I want the truth mum," she wiped her mouth on a napkin and set it down, "Why do I have the exact same eyes as him? Why is there a feel of familiarity around him when I never, to my recollection, met him before in my life? What happened between the two of you mother? And don't lie to me and say nothing!"

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "I can't tell you sweetheart," she said quietly.

"I have a right to know," Nichole said angrily, "Because if he is who I think he is…"

"He's not," Hermione said too quickly. Nichole looked at her, her grey eyes flashing dangerously and Hermione sighed. "I mean… can we not have this conversation here? Please?"

"Where else would you want us to have it? At school where everyone can see? Oh how about in the middle of the Three Broomsticks?"

"Nichole," Hermione sighed, "Please,"

"I want the truth," she said slamming her hand on the table, making the glasses jump and her fork fall off the plate. "Now!"

Hermione glanced around and set some Galleons on the table, "We're not doing it here, come on." Nichole stared at her mother for a moment before standing up and following her out. She led her towards the Hogshead and walked in, holding the door open for Nichole. Nichole stormed in past her mother and glanced around.

She had only been in here once and it hadn't changed. Dust covered the surface and a few dodgy people sat at the bar. She watched as her mother walked up to the bar.

"Hey Ab, sorry to intrude but I need a room for about an hour."

"Upstairs," the old barman grumbled and Hermione smiled at him, "And two butter beers as well." He nodded gruffly and got two rusty bottles out, handing them to Hermione. "Let's go Nichole," Hermione said and led her daughter upstairs to the room with the portrait of Ariana. She placed a silencing charm on the room and then turned to her daughter and sighed. "What is it you want to know?"

"Is he my father?" Nichole asked without hesitation but with anger in her voice. Hermione sighed and walked to the window, looking out it.

"You don't understand," she said quietly.

"Maybe if you tell me I will," Hermione glanced in the window's reflection at her daughter and sighed again.

"Alright I'll tell you, but it's not a good bedtime story."

"I don't give a bloody damn what kind of story it is along as it's the truth!" Nichole shrieked, tears in her eyes.

"You want to know the truth?" Hermione asked as she clenched and unclenched her jaw, "The truth is that he is your father but he doesn't even remember us being together."

"What are you talking about?" Nichole asked.

"Well," Hermione sighed as she turned and faced her daughter.

*flashback*

_Hermione stumbled from Slughorn's Christmas party drunk. She had spent a lot of her time hiding from McLaggen and sneaking drinks whenever she could that she forgot to count how many she had consumed. She tried to remember but couldn't. She hadn't even realized the punch had been spiked. Although, if she put her mind to it, she should have guessed that at a party this big, there was bound to be alcohol. She sighed and stumbled further down the hallway._

_Suddenly she felt sick, like really sick, and she walked into the first bathroom she could find. Sobbing was heard and she realized she had stumbled into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She fell into a stall and started throwing up. By the time she stopped, her face was feeling feverish and sweaty. She didn't think she had a cold or the flu, she figured it had to be from everything she had consumed. _

_She slowly got up off the floor and stumbled out of the stall. The sobbing she had heard earlier had stopped and as she looked around the bathroom and towards the sink, she saw a figure sitting on the ground, a bottle of firewhiskey clutched in his hand. His head was bent down so she couldn't see his face, but his white blonde hair told her exactly who it was._

_"Malfoy," she slurred, "This is the girl's bathroom!"_

_He raised his head and looked Hermione in the eye, "Leave me alone Granger, I'm not in the mood right now." His voice was slurred worse then hers was but she was able to make out every word. Suddenly she felt bad for the drunken Slytherin, he seemed worse off then she was. Hesitantly she sat down next to him._

_"What is it?"_

_He brought the bottle to his mouth and took a big drink from it, "Nothing, leave me alone,"_

_Hermione knew something terrible was wrong, as he hadn't insulted her yet, but then again it could've been because of the alcohol. She reached out a hand and set it on his forearm. "Talk to me," she said quietly and grabbed the bottle from his hand, taking a sip from it._

_"I'm going to fail," he said quietly. So quietly that Hermione almost didn't hear him. But she had._

_"Fail at what?" she asked but he just shook his head and went to grab the bottle from Hermione. She moved it away from him. "You're drunk enough as it is." She said. He growled, he wasn't happy with that. He needed to get his mind off of it and the only thing that was working at the moment was that bottle._

_"Give it to me," he said dangerously. Hermione knew she should've just passed it over, but she couldn't let himself drown in it._

_"No,"_

_He glared at her and went to reach for the bottle again, missing, but he grabbed onto her arm. She dropped the bottle and it broke, spilling the firewhiskey everywhere. But it didn't matter to Draco anymore. As soon as he touched her, something shot through him and he reached for her, pulled her close, and started to kiss her. _

_Hermione was shocked, to say the least, but as soon as his lips touched hers, nothing mattered anymore and she kissed him back. Suddenly his hands were all over her, removing the dress she was wearing and she was helping him. She was removing his clothes, his lips were on her neck and before she knew it... she had lost her virginity, in the bathroom of Hogwarts._

*end of flashback*

"By the next day, he hadn't remembered anything, he was too drunk the night before, and me, I ended up pregnant at seventeen."

Nichole stared at her mother, "And you never told me any of this? You never thought to mention who my father might be? I believed he was DEAD! The way you never spoke about him, the way you made it sound like, I thought he had died in the war and all this time…"

"Nichole, honey, please, you don't understand?"

"And you obviously never told him about it either! Why?"

"Nichole… Malfoy and I hated each other… probably still do."

"He still has a right to know he has a daughter!" Nichole yelled and stormed out of the place. Hermione stood up quickly, taking the charm off the room as she went, following her daughter.

"Nichole, please, wait!" But Nichole was no longer listening to her mother. She ran back to Hogwarts, and burst into the Entrance Hall. Students were just coming from dinner and stopped to look at her as she stood there catching her breath. Hermione came a few seconds later and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Please, Nichole, listen to me,"

"No!" She shrieked and yanked her arm away, "I've listened to you enough for tonight. I want you out of here, get out of my face!" Hermione stared at her daughter and the small crowd of students watched with interest at what was going down. Nichole spotted her friends there as well, watching her. It wasn't until she saw the familiar head of blonde hair and a voice asked, "What is this? Get back to your dorms!" did she realize this was her chance.

Students cleared a small path as Professor Malfoy walked into the scene. He gazed at Nichole and Hermione and then at the gathering students. "Nothing to see here, clear out now!" he said to the gathering of students.

"No," Nichole said looking at her mother, "They can all stay, they all might as well know at the same time."

"Nichole, please," Hermione said as tears formed in her eyes, "Don't do this, not yet!"

"I gave you a chance mum," she said, "You won't do it… so I will." She turned to look at Malfoy. "You want to know what's going? Well what's going on is…"

"Nichole no!" Hermione yelled but it was too late.

"I'm your daughter." Everything stopped; everyone stared at either Nichole, Hermione of Malfoy. Hermione had exploded into tears; Nichole stared straight into her Professor's eyes while he looked slowly over to Hermione.

"Is this true?" he asked. All Hermione could do was nod.

**A/N: Alright so...what'd you think? Did it live up to everyone's expectations? I hope so cause I LOVE this chapter lol. Wait till the next, it's going to get very intense! lol I really hope you liked it and i am SO sorry for taking an extra week to update, i was hoping to get this up last week but my comp was being messed up and then I was busy packing all weekend cuz I was moving into Residency on Monday and then I had to deal with school stuff all week and just never had time to get it up. But the point is, it's up now! I'm hoping to get the next one up next week and I'll try my best to get it up. So thanks for reading and please remember to review... hope you all liked it, I really do!**


	7. Chapter 7

Malfoy stood there looking at the woman he despised from his childhood. She was a complete mess. Nichole was staring at him and it was making him uncomfortable. He looked around at the gathering group of students and snapped.

"Get back to your common rooms now! If any of you are left in my presence within the next thirty seconds, fifty points will be taken. EACH!" The students scrambled away in a rush. Nichole glanced over to see her friends give her looks of confusion and worry before turning and heading towards the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins. She turned back to her mother and stared at her.

"I warned you," she said quietly and turned to walk away.

"Nichole stay where you are," Malfoy snapped at her and she whipped around to stare at him.

"I don't have to listen to you," she sneered.

"I am your professor and your head of house; you do have to listen to me!"

"This isn't a school matter!" Nichole snarled, "I don't give a damn what you say."

"Nichole," Hermione finally said all chocked up, "please… stay."

"I'm not talking to you!" She yelled at her mother, "This is entirely your fault! If you had said something ahead of time, none of this would have happened! If you had just told him we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Miss Granger, lower your voice," McGonagall said as she stepped out of the Great Hall. She then surveyed the scene in front of her. "Hermione," she said, "You told her?"

"I had no choice," Hermione said quietly.

"Wait," Malfoy said looking at the headmistress, "You knew?"

"I was the one to help Hermione out,"

Malfoy started to shake his head, "You're all wrong, it's impossible for me to have a child with Granger!"

"You're wrong Malfoy," Hermione sobbed, "I'm sorry I never told you," she said quietly before standing and walking back towards the doors.

"Hermione, my office please, you as well Miss Granger and Draco," McGonagall said turning and walking up the stairs. Hermione stopped in her tracks and sighed before turning, reluctantly, to follow. Nichole scowled and followed her mother, Malfoy bringing up the rear.

They walked in silence towards the heads office and up the moving staircase. McGonagall drew up two more chairs and Nichole dragged hers as far away from Hermione and Malfoy as she could get. Hermione sighed and sat down in the middle chair while Malfoy took the far right chair. McGonagall peered at them.

"I believe you have some explaining to do Hermione," she said gazing at the girl in front of her. Hermione sighed, keeping her eyes on the floor, and nodded.

"Could you please, Minerva, give us some time alone?"

"What about Miss Granger?" she asked looking at Nichole.

"I'm staying," she said angrily and Hermione nodded.

"She can stay, she deserves to be here." McGonagall nodded and stood up, leaving through a door off the office which, Hermione assumed, was her personal quarters, and closing the door behind her.

"Start explaining Granger, because I have no idea how the Bloody Hell this could happen." Malfoy sneered at her. Hermione lifted her head and glanced over at him before moving her eyes back to the ground.

"It happened in sixth year," she said quietly, "Christmas time, the day of Slughorn's party…" Hermione told Malfoy the same story she had given Nichole, except this time, it was harder because she wasn't only explaining it to the father of her child, but also a man who hated her guts and couldn't remember a thing of it.

As Hermione explained, bits and pieces started to come back to Malfoy. The meeting he had with Snape in the classroom and how angry he was after it that he had snuck back in Slughorn's party, stealing a bottle of firewhiskey and running off to his safe place in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He had sat there, drinking straight from the bottle as Myrtle sobbed. He saw the door open but his vision was blurred and he couldn't make out the figure. He was too drunk to bother moving and leaving anyways.

The figure had walked towards him after puking up everything she had and he was able to focus enough to see the mudblood Granger standing there. He vaguely remembered talking with her and her taking the bottle away. The part that now came in the clearest was, in fact, the sex on the bathroom floor. Malfoy sighed and looked away from Hermione as she finished the story.

"Say something Malfoy," she said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, "Did you not think I had a right to know?"

"You were back to your arrogant, prat of a self the next day!" Hermione said angrily, "You didn't remember it and wouldn't believe me even if I told you!"

"You still could've tried," he said.

"There's something more you should know," Hermione said quietly, "You left something on the floor that night…"

*flashback*

_Malfoy had left well before Hermione, as she had fallen asleep on the ground. She lifted her head and noticed she was wrapped in her dress. Slowly she pulled it on, feeling her head pounding with even the simplest of movements. Images of what happened that night flashed through her head and tears welled in her eyes as she actually took the time to think about what she had done. She had sex with Draco Malfoy, the arrogant, Mudblood hater, Slytherin Prince. Harry and Ron could not find out._

_She stood up and turned to leave the room when she stepped on something. Looking down she saw a small silver pin. She picked it up and used her wand for a bit of light, noticing it was of two snakes wrapped around a wand. It was Malfoy's, she knew, and knew she should give it back. Instead, she folded it in her hand and walked out the room, as a reminder of the night. Little did she know, she had a bigger and longer lasting reminder as well._

*end of flashback*

"So that's where it came from!" Nichole said and she reached into the pocket of her robes and took something small out of it. She held it out in her hand and both Malfoy and Hermione looked at the small pin. Hermione nodded.

"After Harry told me Malfoy was back… I was going to wait till your seventeenth birthday but I figured this was as good a time as any."

Nichole stormed over to Malfoy and threw the pin at him. "Take it, I don't want anything that belongs to you."

Malfoy looked at the small pin and picked it up, moving his thumb over the snakes. "My father had given this to me, family heirloom. When I realized I had lost it, I knew he was going to kill me. But he never asked to see it, never, not once and I was relieved." He looked up at Nichole and held his hand out. "I want you to keep it, it belongs to you. The heir of Malfoy."

"I am NOT a Malfoy," she spat at him.

"Nichole, please, just sit down," Hermione said looking at her daughter.

Nichole glared at her mother before sitting down in her chair again, crossing her arms and legs and looking away from them both, stubbornly. Hermione sighed.

"Nichole, look," she got up and walked to her daughter, kneeling in front of her, "I know this is hard for you to take in, hell it's hard for me as well and I'm sure Malfoy isn't taking it too easy either." She glanced hesitantly over at him but his eyes were on Nichole. Hermione turned back to her daughter, "But sweetheart, I need you to forgive me and be strong, I need you. Please don't be mad at me."

Nichole turned her head slightly and looked at her mother, taking in what she had just said. Yes she was pissed off that her mother had kept something this big from her but there was also truth in what she said, all they really had was each other. Sure they both had friends but when it came to family, Nichole only had her mother, and Hermione only had Nichole. She looked down at the ground as she heard her mother sniff, knowing she was crying. Nichole shook her head.

"Even if I forgave you, how do I know you won't lie about something else to me?"

"Because your mother is a good person," Malfoy said quietly from where he sat. Two sets of stunned eyes looked up at him.

Hermione could hardly believe he had uttered those words. She couldn't think of a single thing, in all the years she's known Malfoy, that he said to or about her that had been kind.

"How would you know anything about my mother?" Nichole asked angrily. She couldn't stand the fact that this man, her professor and supposed father, seemed to think he knew more about her mother then she did.

"I knew you're mother back in school remember," Malfoy said looking at Nichole. "Never once was she known to be a liar. An insolent, annoying know-it-all Gryffindor, sure, but never a liar."

"Well at least I wasn't a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach." Hermione said shakily, laughter in her voice. Even Malfoy couldn't hold back a slight smile.

"I will admit Granger, you had one good upper cut."

"Well, that's from years of self defence classes my mum made me take, which, incidentally, seemed to come in handy."

"Hello? Can you not reminisce on the stupid olden days and focus on the main problem here?" Nichole huffed, "Merlin,"

"Nichole," Hermione said wiping the tears from her now dry eyes. "I truly am sorry for keeping all of this from you."

"Sure you are," Nichole said, "Look, I'll forgive you… but I'll still be pissed off. I can forgive… but never forget. Remember that mother." She said standing up and walking out of there, not saying a word to Malfoy as she went.

"She hates me," Hermione said quietly watching her daughter go.

"No she doesn't, she's a teenager, they have raging hormones." Hermione looked at Malfoy and couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just hearing you say 'Hormones'," she said. Malfoy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're one strange woman Granger," he said. He placed the snake pin, which he still held in his hand, in his pocket. "I've got classes to prepare Granger, I must be going."

"I should get back to the Ministry as well. I still have to time out," she said sighing and shaking her head.

"Listen Granger," Malfoy said as he walked towards the door, "If you're concerned about leaving Nichole while she's in the mood… don't be. She's a Slytherin remember,"

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"I won't deny that Slytherins can have a temper… and take it out on the innocent, but that's not what I meant." Hermione looked at him and he continued. "She's a Slytherin, I'm her head of house. I'll watch over her, don't worry."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Um, thanks Malfoy," she said.

"It's my job as her professor… and, uh, father." He said before walking out of the office. Hermione sat there for a moment, head titled back and looking up at the ceiling. She heard a door open and McGonagall poked her head out of her chambers.

"All over?" she asked stepping into the office. Hermione did nothing but nod. "How'd it go?"

"Well, Nichole's pissed off at me but… Malfoy said he'll watch over her… so… I guess I have nothing to fear…" Still Hermione couldn't help but worry about leaving her daughter in her enemy's hands.

"He's already stepping into father role?" McGonagall asked.

"I suppose," Hermione sighed, "Let's hope he doesn't screw it up." Hermione stood and bid the headmistress goodbye before walking out of the office to apparate back to the Ministry. McGonagall watched her go.

"Don't worry child, I feel Draco will be a good father." She said after Hermione was long gone.

**A/N: Alrighty so.... opinions??? A little quick of an update eh, I just really wanted to get this out to you guys! I actually really like this chapter, the drama between all of them and everything... well my opinion doesnt even matter as much as your so please.... let me know what you thought! Do you think Nichole is going to accept him? Hate him? What do you think will happen next?? Leave your answers in a review please! Thanks for all the support :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Nichole stormed down to the Slytherin Common Room in a mood. When she entered everyone knew she wasn't happy and when Nichole Granger wasn't in a good mood, everyone knew to stay clear. She glared around the room, the first years scampered away. Even Slytherin First Years were terrified of her, and they acted all tough to everyone. The room was quiet as they surveyed her.

"What the fuck are you all staring at?" she snarled at them. They quickly averted their eyes, all but her friends who walked up to her, albeit cautiously.

"Nichole, are you alright?" Blake asked her. She glared hard at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Do I look fucking ok to you?" she sneered.

"Look, we're not trying to make you angrier we just want to know what's going on, we're your friends." Bianca said.

"I'm not telling you anything, it's none of your fucking business,"

"You made it everyone's business by telling the whole school!" Mystique nearly yelled at Nichole.

"Get the fuck off my back!" Nichole screamed, pulling her wand out.

"Nichole calm down!" Blake said taking a step towards her. She turned her wand on him. "Stay away from me,"

"Nichole," Gabe said, "C'mon, chill out,"

"Shut the fuck up Gabe," she said turning on him now. The room was completely silent as the four friends looked at Nichole as if she had gone crazy and it was possible she had. Sure she'd given her mother forgiveness but she was still incredibly angry at her. She was breathing heavily wand pointed at Gabe still as she glared at her friends. The door of the Common Room opened and everyone but the five of them turned to look at who was entering. Hushes broke out in the room, along with some mumbling and gossiping. Nichole turned, intent on telling them all to shut the fuck up, when her eyes landed on who it was that had entered in the room. Draco Malfoy, he supposed father.

"Miss Granger lower your wand now or I'll deduct points."

"I'm not listening to you," she snarled at him.

"Do it or it will be two weeks detention," he said with authority in his voice. Nichole just laughed.

"You'd give your own daughter detention?" she asked laughing humourlessly, "You're as cold hearted as mother said you were."

"Your mother never called me cold hearted,"

"Not to your face, and not to mine either, but I've heard her talking to Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, all of them… they never knew I was there. I knew your name sounded familiar when I first heard it but I couldn't place it. All these events that happened tonight has put it together."

"This is not the time or place to discuss this, Miss Granger, lower your wand from Mr. Grant this instant,"

"And if I don't you'll give me detention?"

"If you don't I may have to suspend you for talking back to a professor, threatening students and disobeying orders." He said.

"Well then suspend me," she said, she moved her wand away from Gabe's face but didn't lower it. Instead she waved it, muttering an incarnation, and blew up the couch. Shrieks were heard form the girls, bodies crashed to the floor to avoid being hit by the rubble, and Nichole ran out of the common room before anyone could stop her.

When the dust cleared, Malfoy waved his wand, repairing the couch and looked at his house. "I want all of you to bed this minute. I'll be back and if I catch one student still in this common room you'll be getting detention. If you have homework to finish, finish it in your dorms." He said and strode out of the common room set on finding the problem child.

~-~-~-

Nichole ran through the halls and to the Entrance Hall and out the Oak Doors towards the black Lake. She couldn't be in the presence of him a moment longer, him or her friends. It wasn't any of their business and she didn't want to talk about it. Maybe if she wasn't so mad it'd be a different story but since she was in such a bad mood, she wanted to be left alone.

She sat down on a boulder by the lake and stared out at it. She saw the Giant Squid's tentacles poking out of the water and dropping back in. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze that blew across the water blow the hair off her face and cool her beating face down. It was flushed with anger still but the wind helped control it and soon enough her skin was normal again.

She didn't know how long she sat out there before she felt a presence near her. She didn't want to turn and look at whoever it was so instead she kept staring forwards, but she had a feeling she knew who it was. Sure enough, as the person walked up, she saw a pale hand rest on the boulder beside hers. It sure wasn't one of her friends.

"How'd you find me?" she asked not looking at him but still out at the water.

"I used to come here when I was stressed or angry during my own years at Hogwarts," Malfoy said as he took a seat on the boulder, "In fact, I used to sit on that very boulder you're sitting on."

Nichole didn't say anything, she was still angry but the calm sound of the wind on the lake, making small waves, had calmed her down a bit. She didn't feel as if she was going to snap, but that didn't mean she was ready to say anything nice to him yet.

"What do you want?" she asked kind of harshly.

"To bring you back to the Common Room, it's past curfew,"

"Then take points away, give me detention, but just leave me alone."

"You know I don't want to take points from my own house," he said glancing over at her, but she determinedly avoided his gaze. "Nichole, would you look at me?"

"No," she said.

"Nichole," he said his voice growing a bit harder in his irritation, "Look at me,"

"Make me," she said still staring straight ahead.

"Fine," he said and he took out his wand and waved it. Nichole's head started to turn on her own accord.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screeched.

"You said to make you," Malfoy said putting his wand away.

"It's a fucking figure of speech!" she said but she couldn't turn her head away from him, "Fine I'm looking at you now what the hell do you want?"

"One, watch your language young lady," he said, "And two, I want you to explain this attitude you have towards me. All week you were fine with me and then suddenly your acting like the rebel child,"

"I can act however I want. I think, considering the circumstances, I'm acting pretty damn normal compared to what some would do."

"Yeah, and what's that? What would other kids do?"

"Some would run away, some would hex their parents, some would destroy school property,"

"Which you did," Malfoy pointed out.

"A couch which was easily fixed I bet," she said rolling her eyes, "Point is I'm not behaving nearly as bad as some kids would. Now take this charm off me and let me go to bed."

Malfoy waved his wand and Nichole could move her head again. She stood up and Malfoy did as well.

"It's late and it's dark, I'll walk you back to the Common Room, dangerous creatures lurk in the forest."

"I know I've taken Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid has taught us a lot you know," she said rudely and walked back to the school not saying a word. When they reached the Common Room Malfoy tried to say something more to her but she just walked to her room ignoring him.

Her friends were sleeping by the time she entered so she changed, brushed her teeth and went to bed, not touching a piece of her homework at all, even though she had an essay due the next day.

~-~-~-

By the time Hermione made it home that night she was exhausted. With the meeting with her daughter and everything that had happened with Malfoy, Hermione was ready to go home as soon as she reached the ministry, but they had other plans for her. First of all there was a problem that needed her attention right away. Then Mona, a woman Hermione used to work with in the Law Enforcement office before she switched to the Office of Magical Education, needed her help with some law she didn't understand that Hermione had wrote a few years back. After explaining it Hermione was ready to time out, but then Kingsley asked to talk to her, asking how things went with McGonagall and then asked about the dinner with her daughter where Hermione ended up spilling everything that happened between her, Nichole and Malfoy.

By the time she was finished her story, Kingsley had told her to time out and take the next day off, she needed it. Hermione tried to protest but in the end she agreed and apparated home.

Now she stood in her kitchen looking for a late night snack. It was nearly eleven, and since she didn't exactly get to eat all of her dinner and hadn't had anything to eat since then, she was starving. She ended up digging out a carton of vanilla ice cream and scooping about five scoops into it. She added sprinkles, caramel and chocolate syrup, a banana and some fresh berries. She sat on the couch with an old sappy movie, Titanic, and shovelled ice cream in her mouth.

All she could think about was her daughter. No matter what, she knew her daughters temper, knew she could very well harm someone or destroy something, and she could get herself suspended, if not expelled. She sighed and finished off her ice cream, placing the bowl on the coffee table in front of her. She sat back, leaning her head against the back on the couch. She was so worried about her daughter.

She didn't want her daughter to get in trouble on her account because, she hated to admit it, but it was her fault. She should have told Nichole about her father but she never thought she would see Malfoy again. He had been out of sight for years; no one knew where he had disappeared to. Even his parents wouldn't say anything; Lucius, who had gone to Azkaban for a few years, Narcissa who was able to get off since she wasn't exactly a Death Eater and didn't have a big role in the war, they kept his secret for years. Hermione seriously thought Malfoy was out of her life for good.

As these thought went through her head, Hermione had absentmindedly lain down on the couch, staring blankly at the TV screen. The thoughts kept swirling around in her head as Hermione fell into a very restless sleep.

~-~-~-

Nichole woke up the next morning, cranky. She ignored everyone as she got dressed, tied her hair back in a pony tail and grabbed her things, marching off. She didn't stop to wait for Gabe or Blake in the Common Room; rather she just walked in a swift, angry pace all the way to the Great Hall. People stared at her as she entered but she ignored them all, just sitting down at the table, but she didn't eat. She wasn't feeling hungry.

She sat there with a book in her lap reading; she ignored her friends as they sat beside her as well. They didn't even try to say a word to her, although they did talk among themselves about school. But about half way through breakfast, Nichole was getting fed up. She couldn't stand the laughter of the people around her, she hated it. She slammed her book shut and slammed it on the table. Her friends looked at her uneasily but still kept quiet to her. The other Slytherins weren't that smart.

"Nichole, pass that plate of toast down this way!" Someone said from a few seats over. She turned her head slowly to look at him. He was a forth year with short black hair. He was looking at her, a little frightened by the look in her eyes. "Never, never mind," he gulped out.

"You want the toast?" she asked, "Have the toast!" She picked up a few pieces of toast and threw them at him. The whole Hall went silent, even the staff table had stopped what they were doing. Everyone was looking at Nichole, who was sitting their fuming.

"Asshole," she said to the forth year and stood up, walking out of the hall.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall had called out to her but Nichole ignored her and left the Great Hall. Malfoy thought about following her, but he had a class in twenty minutes and would never find her in that time. Instead he sat there, promising to talk to her at lunch.

~-~-~-

Hermione woke up feeling stiff from the way she had fallen asleep on the couch, well not only her position but the fact that she fell asleep on the couch alone was enough to make her feel stiff. Groaning she sat up and tried to stretch her back out. She heard a crack and felt a little better. Standing she walked into the kitchen and made herself a pot of coffee. While she waited for it to brew, she brushed her teeth, changed her clothes and pulled her hair into a messy bun. By the time all that was done, the pot of coffee was finished.

She sat at the table, drinking a black cup of coffee. She needed something strong right now for thoughts of Nichole were still running through her head. All night she had had dreams of her daughter getting into trouble, some ending in only a detention and some points taken away, and some ended in her expulsion and wand being snapped in half.

Hermione rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands as she finished her cup of coffee, she really needed to see Ginny, she'd know what to do. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was about nine, Harry would be gone for work by now, which was good because Hermione really needed some girl time with Ginny. Hermione grabbed a travel mug and poured some more coffee in it, she was going to drive to Ginny's because she wanted the time to think first. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her keys, and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

~-~-~-

Nichole strode up to the Seventh Floor and to the Room of Requirement. She had found it after hearing the stories of the war, and that it had a major part in it. She had heard her mother and Uncle's talking about it, well alright Harry and Ron weren't really her Uncle's but she had known them all her life and considered them so. Even though Hermione had never actually fought in the war, being pregnant at the time, she had a major role before hand and helping think of places the so called Horcruxes were hidden. Nichole had no idea what Horcruxes were, her mother wouldn't tell her and she couldn't find it in any book, but she knew they had to have been dark magic to be used in the war.

But after hearing the story of the room she was determined to find it, and find it she did. It was her own little secret, even her friends didn't know about it. She knew if her friends knew about it then it wouldn't be her hide out anymore, it was bad enough Malfoy found her at the lake yesterday, she just hoped he didn't know about the room or else she'd have no where to hide.

When she entered the room there was a book shelf with a bunch of books she liked to read, a few fluffy cushions for her to sit on and of course a couch and fire place. She remembered the first time she had opened the room she was worried what it would look like since her uncles had said it was burned pretty badly during the war, but it was perfect when it revealed the very room she was in now.

The walls were a dark green, the floor was hard wood. Her boots, the ones her friends gave her, click clacked on the floor as she walked towards the book shelf and pulled out the book she was reading at breakfast, which she had left sitting on the table. It was marked at the right page as she opened the book up. This room was truly remarkable.

She sat reading for a few hours, missing all of her morning classes. As lunch grew around she started to grow hungry. She knew the room wouldn't produce food but she had a way of getting food without leaving.

"Sonny!" she called and a little house appeared in front of her. The elf belonged to her Uncle Harry after his elf Kreacher died of old age. He had liked have a house elf to help around the house while he and Ginny were both at work, and then, when they had started having kids, it came in handy to have one around to clean and cook while Ginny took care of the baby. But after Kreacher passed, Harry considered not getting another one, but as Ginny grew pregnant again he knew they needed another one and that's how Sonny came into the picture. She was always willing to help, but Ginny didn't mind doing chores so Sonny was sent to Hogwarts a lot, which meant that Nichole could call on her whenever she needed her.

Now Sonny stood there looking at Nichole. "What can Sonny do for Miss?" she asked in her squeaky voice.

"I need some lunch, and don't tell any one I'm here, not even Uncle Harry, or else." Nichole threatened. Sonny nodded and with a crack was gone. Nichole sat on the couch, staring into the fire, as she waited for the elf to return. When she did she had a bowl of soup, a few sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice, a glass beside it. Nichole thanked the elf and dismissed it as she sat down to eat her lunch. She didn't plan on going to any of her classes today, wasn't sure if she'd do any of her homework over the weekend, she was thinking of just hanging out in the room of requirement until she felt like coming out. Sonny would bring her food, she had books and a couch to sleep on. She could totally live there for a while if she wanted to.

After she ate she went back to reading for another few hours. She'd glance at her watch every now and then, knowing her friends would soon be done class and wonder where she was but she didn't care. She wasn't ready to come out of hiding yet.

**A/N: Alrighty then, sorry it's taken a few more days then I hoped, but here's an update anyways!! I hope you liked it!! So here you see Nichole starting to act out... hmm... could this be why the story's called Acting Out?? lol, anyways let me know what you think and what else you think is going to happen...what other trouble will Nichole get in? What wil happen with Hermione? Draco? Let me know guys! Thanks again for reading and pelase review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Malfoy looked out over the Slytherin table at dinner looking for Nichole. He hadn't seen her since her little scene during breakfast, she hadn't even showed up to class that afternoon and as far as he could tell, according to the teacher's around him, she hadn't been to any of their classes either. He knew she wasn't in the hospital wing because he would've been notified immediately if she was injured and when he asked her friends if they'd seen her they all replied with the same answer, that she hasn't been seen since breakfast.

Malfoy was slightly worried, if no one had seen her maybe something had happened to her. At lunch, when she hadn't showed up, he had taken a few minutes to look around the Black Lake to see if she was still hiding out there, seeking some peace, but he had come up empty handed. He tried the library after classes, had Mystique check the girls dorm, and she sure wasn't in the common room. He had looked everywhere he could think of and still could not find her.

"Draco," Malfoy turned to look at who had spoken, only to see McGonagall looking at him, concern in her eyes. "You're looking for Miss Granger aren't you?" Malfoy nodded ever so slightly and McGonagall nodded, "Don't worry, she's done this before. When she's stressed, angry, upset, she'll run off for a certain period of time. Sometime's it's a few hours, it's lasted all day before, but never longer then that. When it first happened, Hermione was notified about it, she told us it's her daughter's way of venting. She's run away from home before, to a muggle friend of hers once, without telling Hermione. She was frantic. When Nichole's friend's mother contacted Hermione asking if Nichole could stay the night, Hermione was so relieved she agreed, but she always punishes her.

"What I'm trying to say is that she'll turn up when she's ready. There will be consequences, there always are, but she's fine."

Malfoy nodded and turned back to his food, thinking over this latest information. His daughter runs off when she has something to think about. It didn't sound very safe to him but then again there wasn't any great threat anymore in the world. Voldemort had been gone for sixteen years now, most of the death eaters were punished by the law, either sent to Azkaban or given the kiss by the few Dementors the Ministry kept around. A few had got off, but they hadn't tried anything serious in years, not after Goyle Sr. tried to avenge his Lord and got him self killed for it. But still, that didn't mean there weren't other danger's lurking out there that could hurt Nichole.

~-~-~-

Hermione, after giving Ginny the whole story of what had happened the evening before, had spent the rest of the day relaxing with her best friend. They had gone out shopping, taking the kids with them of course, and then returned to the house to watch a Soap Opera Hermione used to watch all the time before she started on days at the Ministry.

"You see that guy there? Marko? He's in love with his brother's fiancé who still loves her ex husband who married her sister." Ginny said.

"Whatever happened to Bethany? She was my favourite character." Hermione said.

"She was sent away to Paris because her ex-boyfriend, remember Hank, well he tried to kill her and was sent to jail. He escaped from prison so to keep her safe they sent her away. But I got a spoil alert from one of our neighbours whose sister's husband cousin works on the crew, anyways she said that Beth will be making an appearance back in the show for the season finale!"

"You must record it for me Gin," Hermione said as the show went to a commercial break, "I miss girl time,"

"I know," Ginny said as she got up to refill their drinks, "It's just not the same," she glanced at the clock, "Harry should be home soon,"

"Did Ron come by with his news for you?" Hermione asked taking the glass back from Ginny, who nodded.

"Yeah, and it's about time to." She said sitting back down. "Shh, it's back." The two friends sat there watching the end of the show. It ended as Sally Anne announced to her sister Melissa that she still loved Wes. Melissa slapped her sister, declared that he'd never be hers again as the shot faded out on Sally Anne's stunned face. The credits came up and Hermione stood.

"Well, I should be going, I do have to get back to work tomorrow."

"Alright," Ginny said standing as well, "I should get dinner started anyways. We'll talk later?"

"Yeah I get off early Saturday's remember,"

"Floo call me," Ginny said giving her friend a hug.

"I will," Hermione said smiling and apparated back to her house. An Owl was waiting for her when she got there.

_Hermione,_

_Nichole has done it once again. She has missed all her classes today after storming from the Great Hall this morning at breakfast. She had thrown toast at some young Slytherin and promptly disappeared. I tried calling after her but she ignored me and hasn't been seen since._

_Now I know you know how she is, she is you're daughter after all, but I still felt I should notify you. As soon as she shows back again I'll send another Owl. There will be more severe consequences this time, however, seeing as this is about the tenth time she's done it since first year._

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione sighed as she got to the bottom of the letter. This was worse then she's ever done before. It was normal for Nichole to storm off, sure, but she threw toast at a boy? That didn't exactly sound like Nichole. Sure her daughter had a temper but she's never been known to throw food before.

"Nichole," Hermione mumbled shaking her head, "What have you got yourself into this time?"

~-~-~-

Nichole had fallen asleep in the Room of Requirement. She awoke with her neck feeling sore and her back feeling stiff. Her head had dropped down and she had fallen asleep sitting up, falling over some time during the night so she wasn't in the best of positions. Her stomach grumbled, making her realize it must've been past breakfast. She called Sonny and ordered some breakfast which she then ate before looking at the bookshelf for a new book.

She still wasn't ready to come out yet, and beside's it was Saturday. Nichole grabbed a book on beauty potions and started to read. She came across Potions to make face masks to help rid yourself of acne, which she didn't need, she had pretty clear skin; potions on taming frizz, something she thought her mother could've used in her Hogwarts days, and still on occasion; but the potion that interested her the most was one on hair dying.

Nichole had always wanted to dye her hair but her mother would never let her. She saw pictures of her as a baby and a young girl and thought about dying it blonde again, but that only reminded her of her father, and she didn't want red hair because then she thought she'd look to Weasley, and she wasn't a Weasley. She wanted something cool, unique, something no other kid at Hogwarts had. That's when it came to her, coloured streaks. No one at the school had cool coloured hair, except Teddy but she decided to over look him. So she sat back and thought what colour she wanted, what colour would go good with her dark brown hair.

"No, black hair," she smirked to her self, "I'll dye it black. Any colour will go with black." She closed her eyes and wished for some potion supplies and as she opened her eyes she found a cauldron and ingredients in the corner of the room. Smirking she picked the book up and got to work.

It took about an hour to make the potion and it had a very nasty smell to it, but when she was done she put it on her head, eager to see what it would look like. It had to settle for twenty minutes so she started on the base to make a colour dye to add streaks, she just had to figure out what colour.

She thought about what colour would annoy her mother the most. Green, that was easy, but it was her house colour. Maybe pink, but she wasn't that girly. It couldn't be blue, red or yellow because those were the other house colours, then again that would annoy her father. She thought about mixing colours to annoy both of them, but that would make them think she was trying to support them both.

Sighing she decided that she'd just go with green since it was her house colour and she was more interested in annoying her mother. By the time she rinsed out her hair from the black dye, charmed it dry and added the green streaks to it, the fumes were making her dizzy and tired. Before she closed her eyes though, she had rinsed her hair from the green dye and charmed it dry again. She smirked tiredly at her reflection before curling up on the couch again. It was only mid afternoon by now, but she was exhausted.

~-~-~-

Malfoy was beyond worried by now. McGonagall had said that Nichole didn't go missing for longer then a day and yet he still hadn't seen her. All through breakfast and lunch he sought her out in the Great Hall and hadn't seen her. He had gone to the Slytherin Common Room every few hours in search for her and had come up empty handed every time. Even her friends hadn't seen or heard from her since the morning before.

"Where could she be," he mumbled under his breath walking through the halls of the school.

"Oi Malfoy!" He heard a booming voice behind him. He turned and saw Hagrid walking towards him. He sighed and waited for the half giant to catch up to him.

"What can I do for you Hagrid?" he asked impatiently. Hagrid seemed to be the only teacher at the school who had yet to forgive him and treat him like any other professor.

"Where's Nichole?" Hagrid asked, not too nicely.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Malfoy snapped, the Oaf made it sound as if it was all his fault, and that he had taken her or something.

"Look Malfoy I'm on'y lookin' out fer Hermione," Hagrid said.

"Yeah and I'm looking out for my, uh, daughter," Malfoy mumbled.

"I 'eard bout that," Hagrid growled, "I knew there was somethin' bout Nichole that was familiar, never though' she'd be yer's though,"

"That makes two of us," Malfoy mumbled.

"Find 'er," Hagrid growled before walking away. Malfoy sighed and continued his search.

~-~-~-

Nichole yawned and stretched her hands over her head and looked at her watch. It was three. _Hour nap, not bad,_ she thought to herself as she stood up and flicked her wand vanishing the potion items in the room. She looked around the room, feeling bored now. She didn't want to read anymore, she wasn't in the mood to do homework and, anyways, wasn't planning on doing any. Sighing she wished muggle devices worked in the school, that way she could at least use her phone or watch TV, something other then just reading or listening to a wireless.

"Might as well leave then," she mumbled to herself. She was feeling a little calmer, not in the mood to talk to anyone about it but if her friends were willing to not mention it then she was willing to go back to them, maybe even pull a prank. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, wished for a change of clothes and got dressed. Once she was ready she walked to the door, used a spell to see if anyone was around and, upon seeing a clear way, she snuck out of the room.

She was able to creep down the halls, unnoticed; that is until she reached the fifth floor. She walked along the halls, trying to find the short cuts so she could reach the Slytherin Common Room, instead she ended up walking right into Draco Malfoy.

"Nichole!" He said, his voice somewhere between a yell and a sigh of relief. Nichole stared at him, her eyes slowly narrowing, and went to walk right past him but he grabbed her arm, causing her to turn and face him. He put his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't move.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" he asked her. She glared at him and kept quiet. "I asked you a question young lady!"

"And I'm refusing to answer it, now let go of me!"

"Not until I find out where you were, you went missing for a day and a half! No sign, I've searched everywhere in this castle!"

"You obviously didn't search good enough," she hissed, "If you don't let go of me then I'll hex you, I'm not even joking."

"I believe you," he said simply, "But if you attack me I have the right to expel you, do you really want that?"

"Just let me GO!" she screamed but all he did was smirk.

"Your mother never mentioned me a lot did she? If she did you'd know that I don't take orders easily,"

Nichole did nothing but glare.

"Nice hair by the way, very pro Slytherin, I don't think your mother will appreciate it,"

"That's the point," Nichole growled.

"Thought so," he said, "Are you going to tell me where you were?"

"No," she spat.

"I'll find out sooner or later,"

"Well let's make it later then," she said and she twisted her body, breaking Malfoy's grasp on her, and stormed away. Malfoy shook his head but he couldn't help feeling relieved to see her safe.

**A/N: I am SO SORRY for taking so long to update! I've been busy with school work like for the past two weeks! This weekend in Thanksgiving for us here in Canada so I am at home and I actually had time to sit down and update this story, which I have been wanting to do for a while! Anyways what'd you think? I would really LOVE your opinions! I'll try nmy best to get this updated quicker next time, but I'm not making any promises. Thanks to all those who've reviwed so far! I loom fowards to reading your newest reviews :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione sat on the couch after a long day of work. She had to deal with a lot of problems, the worse of which involved the idea of bringing back the Triwizard Tournament which Hermione had to fight strongly against. The head of the Magical games and sports department thought it was time to bring it back but Hermione, being a student who witnessed the events that had happened the last time it was reinstated, thought it best to keep it away. Mr. North fought hard to reinforce it but Hermione fought harder, thinking of the students.

"We don't need another death like last time," she had yelled at him and after a few hours it was agreed that it was too dangerous to bring it back.

It was just a relief to know her daughter would be safe from anything crazy and insane like the Triwizard Tournament. Sighing she turned the TV on and flicked through the channels trying to find something good to watch. Saturday afternoons usually had some decent shows on but she was having trouble finding something to get into. She gave up, turning the TV off and setting the remote on the table as the phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she saw Harry and Ginny's number.

"Hello?" she asked and Ginny's voice greeted her.

"Mione! Hey, are you busy?"

"Not really, why, what's up?"

"Ron and Kayla are coming over for dinner and I thought it would be so great if you joined us,"

"Sure Gin, that would be wonderful, what time?"

"Six," Ginny said.

"Sounds good," Hermione said, "Did you want me to bring anything?"

"Your macaroni salad would be wonderful if you could!"

"Course," Hermione grinned, "I'll see you at six," she said before hanging up. Smiling, Hermione gathered everything she'd need to make the salad and got to work. When she finished she had a shower and spent a bit of time getting ready before apparating to her best friend's place.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried as she answered the door.

"Aunt Mione!" The kids echoed attacking her legs as they do every time she came over. Hermione smiled and greeted everyone.

"Alright kids, up stairs and get cleaned up for dinner," Ginny ordered as she took the bowl of macaroni salad from Hermione. The kids giggled and ran up to the stair to clean up as Hermione walked into the living room. A game of cricket was on the TV and Kayla was trying to explain the rules to Harry and Ron.

"It's really not that hard," she said as she swept her long blonde hair away from her face, sighing. She glanced over at the door and saw Hermione standing there with a small smile on her face. Kayla's golden eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Hermione you're a muggle born! Please help me here! Cricket, is it complicated or not?"

"I'm not that big of a sports person to be honest," she grinned, "Just ask them,"

Harry and Ron agreed as they stood up to greet their old friend.

"Harry get the kids please, dinner's ready." Ginny said poking her head in the living room. "You three, come, sit," she said. Hermione, Ron and Kayla walked into the kitchen as Harry went to the stairs and yelled up them for the kids. Once everyone was seated and had a plate full of food in front of them, conversation started.

"So, Hermione, have you heard from Nichole about school yet?" Kayla asked as she buttered a bun.

"Yeah," Hermione said sighing, "She's acting out again. She ran off and missed all her classes Friday."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"It's not really something I want to talk about at the dinner table," Hermione mumbled glancing at Ginny.

"Oh Ron, did you hear about the Holyhead Harpies? They're third in the league!" Ginny said.

"Yeah but the Tornadoes are doing good this year as well, they are only thirty points behind them."

"Chudley Cannons are second in the league," Harry said, "I can't believe it, that new seeker does wonders for them."

"See I don't get how you don't understand Cricket but Quidditch you speak like a second language," Kayla sighed. "Honestly,"

"Kay, honey, your forgetting the different worlds. Muggle sports compared to wizard sports,"

"But Harry grew up in the muggle world," Kayla said, "Surely he learned about muggle sports,"

"You didn't know the Dursley's," Harry muttered.

"Oh Hermione, mum wrote me, she's having a party to celebrate Ron and Kayla's engagement, but you'll have to take some time off work. She'd love your help if you could."

"When does she plan on having it?" Hermione asked.

"That's the thing, she wants to have it on a Friday night and move into Saturday, a family sleep over party. That way the adults can have as much fun as they'd like without the worry of drunken apparition."

"I'll talk to Kingsley,"

"He'll let you off," Harry said taking a bite of his chicken, "He's invited as well so surely he'd give you the time off."

Hermione nodded and conversation continued, more debates between muggle and wizard sports. Hermione stayed out of that argument, not knowing a thing really about either. She never was a sports fan and if it wasn't for the fact that Harry, and later Ron and Ginny, were on the Quidditch team, she would never have considered watching the game.

After dinner Ginny sent the kids to play and the five adults sat in the living room. Hermione loved getting together with her friends but she also felt out of place slightly as well, being the only single person in the room.

"So are you going to explain about Nichole Hermione?" Harry asked, wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Oh right," Hermione said, "Well, I had dinner with Nichole the other night…" As Hermione explained what had happened, the other's, but Ginny, listened with interest. When she finished, after explaining about the letter McGonagall sent her, they sat in silence for a moment. Kayla was the one to break it.

"So Nichole is acting out and being a rebel because you lied to her about her father?"

"I didn't exactly lie about Malfoy though," Hermione said, "I just never told her who it was… I couldn't,"

"Has Minerva contacted you at all yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure as soon as she knows Nichole is present again she will."

Just then an owl tapped on the window and Ginny got up to answer it.

"That's Minerva's Owl," Hermione stated.

"That would make sense since the Owl is for you," Ginny said taking the letter from the Owl. Hermione took the letter from Ginny and opened it.

"What's it say?" Ron asked.

"It just says that Malfoy was able to track her down although she refuses to say where exactly she was. Seventy five points were taken from Slytherin, she's receiving a month detention on weekends and…" She looked up at them, "She's also been suspended for a week."

"Oh Mione," Ginny said hugging her best friend, "I'm so sorry honey,"

"I just can't believe it, my daughter, suspended form school? I never raised her like this! Why is she acting like this?" she cried.

"I think she's trying to prove something to you," Kayla said. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged, "my sister was the rebel child in our family and she'd do very similar things. She was suspended from school so many times, on the brink of expulsion, but she cleaned up her act eventually."

"But what's Nichole trying to prove then?" Hermione asked.

"That you can't treat her like you had, that she's not going to stand for it, that she's going to be who she wants to be and do what she wants to do, despite the consequences. She just wants to show you that you can't treat her like a child."

"But I don't treat her like a child," Hermione protested as tears welled in her eyes, "She's going to get herself in so much trouble. Minerva has given her special treatment before, since she was my daughter and everything but… Nichole has gone too far! If she keeps this up…" Hermione shook her head, "She just can't get expelled!"

"Hermione," Ginny said hugging her tightly again. "Malfoy's there and if I remember him correctly he won't take any shit from Nichole, you have nothing to worry about honey, he is her father, he'll keep her safe."

"I hope you're right Gin," Hermione said wiping her eyes.

~-~-~-

Nichole stormed off to her room after receiving her punishment from McGonagall. She was so not happy about it. Seventy five points? It was crazy. She slammed the Common Room door shut as she entered it and everyone looked at her. Some with wide eyed at the changes in her since she was dragged off to the headmistresses office. She may have escaped her father but the headmistress herself found her while she was trying to get away. She spent a few hours in her office and was only just released.

"Nichole!" Mystique said looking at her, "That is so awesome! I love your hair,"

Nichole looked at her, Mystique was trying to act as if everything was alright.

"Come on," Nichole said and she grabbed her hand, dragging her upstairs, "I need you three as well!" she half yelled and her other three friends followed her up the stairs to the boys dorms. Nichole slammed their door shut and added a few spells on it so they weren't over heard or anything.

"I am ready to KILL someone!" she said.

"What happened?" Blake asked as he sat on his bed.

"I've been suspended for a week! Not only that but I have a months worth of weekend detentions!"

"You also lost us seventy five points," mumbled Bianca. Nichole glared at her.

"Shut up Bi," Mystique said, "Where have you been anyways?" she asked looking at Nichole.

"No one's business," she said, "I wouldn't even tell McGonagall or Malfoy,"

"You wouldn't tell the headmistress?" Gabe asked.

"Or her father," Blake pointed out only to receive a very loathing glare from Nichole. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't bring him up again," she growled, "I will talk about anything but _him_."

"Alright," Mystique said, "what else did you have in mind?"

"A prank," she said simply, "I have a week off school, I can plan, execute and get away with the perfect prank in that time, with your help of course."

"In," both Mystique and Blake said at the same time. Nichole smirked at them and turned to Bianca and Gabe. "And you two?" she asked.

"I suppose," mumbled Gabe.

"As long as we're not caught," Bianca said.

"Are we ever?" Nichole smirked. "So here's what I was thinking…."

~-~-~-

Malfoy stood in McGonagall's office after Nichole left, standing by the window looking out it.

"What have I done wrong Minerva?" he questioned quietly, "why does she hate me so?"

"It's not you she hates Draco," McGonagall answered looking at the poor boy, "It's the idea of you. She thought you were long gone, she thought you were dead, and suddenly her father's in the picture, teaching her non-the-less. It's hard for her,"

"But she's not trying,"

"She's a teenager," McGonagall answered, "She doesn't want to make the effort. You have to go to her, you have to try with her, otherwise there will never be a relationship between the two of you, and I know you don't want that Draco."

"No," he said quietly, "I want to get to know her."

"Then make the effort Draco," McGonagall said. "You'll be the one to host her detentions, try to bond with her while you punish her."

Malfoy nodded and turned to leave.

"Remember Draco," Dumbledore spoke from his portrait, "The young think they are wise but it takes many more years to get as wise as they think they are."

Malfoy nodded, a little confused, and walked out of the office.

**A/N: Alrighty so I'm not too sure about this chapter but hey, i have it written and it works in the story line...sort of lol. But even though i dont realy like it i hope you do! So, this update didnt take as long as it did last time so i hope your happy! Please review and let me know what you thought!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning came around and Nichole rolled out of bed. She showered, leaving her newly dyed hair down to show it off, and got dressed, wearing the boots her friends gave her. She walked towards the Great Hall, the halls cleared. Everyone was already in there, eating quickly before class. As she walked in, everyone stopped and stared. They had all noticed the fact that she had been missing for about two days and everyone had also heard about the fact that Professor Malfoy was her father. She didn't care though, and just strutted towards the Slytherin table and sat with her friends.

"Hey," she said cheerfully. Some of the Slytherins glared at her for the fact that she lost so many points, but most of them looked confused. They had all seen the mood she was in the night before and didn't understand how suddenly she was so happy.

"Hey," they all replied back. They sat in silence for a bit, eating. Nichole prepared herself some food and glanced around the room. People were still staring, some turning and whispering among themselves when they saw her watching, others kept looking at her even when she stared right back. She narrowed her eyes at those ones and turned back to her friends, rolling her eyes.

"So what are your plans for today?" Mystique asked, "since your suspended and all."

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest," Nichole grinned mysteriously.

"Well you know what you could do," Gabe said smirking, "Work on a little thing I like to call…a prank,"

Nichole smirked right back at him, "Now, does that sound like something I would do?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Yes," all her friends coursed back at her and they all fell into fits of laughter. When they calmed down Nichole spoke, "But seriously guys, I am going to work on it. I already have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Mystique smiled at her, but her smile quickly turned into a frown. "DADA at twelve O'clock," she mumbled and Nichole turned around to see Malfoy walking towards her.

"Come with me," he said.

"I haven't had time to finish eating," she snapped back.

"If you wouldn't have slept in, you wouldn't have that problem now would you? Get up, let's go,"

Nichole sighed and stood up, Malfoy waiting impatiently for her. When she was ready, he turned swiftly and walked out of the Great Hall, Nichole following, as the student in the Hall, who had gone silent as soon as Malfoy approached the Slytherin table, watched on.

Malfoy led Nichole away from the Great Hall. "Where the hell are you taking me?" she asked.

"Watch your language young lady," he growled at her, "You're coming with me to my classroom."

"Why?" she snapped.

"Your suspension is going to be with me so I can keep an eye on you… you're not getting in any more trouble."

"Why do you even care?" she growled, "you never cared before."

He spun to look at her, stopping in his tracks, so fast that Nichole almost walked right into him. "I never knew about you before; mark my words, Nichole, if I had known I would've made sure you were raised a hell of a lot better,"

"My mother did a fine job raising me!" Nichole bit back.

"Sure, to her standards, not to mine."

"I don't give a damn about your standards," she snarled, "for all I care, you can rot in hell."

"Nichole Mary Lynn Jane Granger Malfoy," he growled as she turned to walk away, "You had better learn to fix that attitude of yours." With a wave of his wand a barrier appeared and Nichole was stopped dead in her tracks, not able to move anywhere. She growled.

"Ok one, I am NOT a Malfoy, and two, do not use my full name… NO ONE uses my full name!" she spat turning to glare at him. "Not even my mother when I've pissed her off beyond belief."

"And why not?" he asked, growling back at her.

As Nichole stared at him, tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to say it, he had no right to know, but now she couldn't get it out of her head.

"Because it was my fault my Grandmother, Mary Lynn, died."

*flashback*

_Hermione and Nichole were sitting in the living room of their home. Hermione's parents, Mary Lynn and Robert Granger, were visiting. Nichole was only five years old, and was sitting by the fire place with her dolls. _

_"Nic, honey, can you put your dolls away? Supper's almost ready."_

_"But mummy, I'm not ready to yet!" Nichole whined as she put a new outfit on one of them._

_"You can't bring them to the dinner table, sweetie, there's no room with Grandma and Grandpa."_

_"But I don't wanna!"_

_"Nikki, give grandma the doll," Mary Lynn said, "Grandma will make sure she's safe."_

_"No!" she yelled, "I'm still playing with them!"_

_Mary Lynn turned to Hermione, "I have no idea where she get's this attitude from,"_

_"Must be her father," Robert mumbled under his breath and Hermione shot him a glare and hissed, "Not right now!"_

_Nichole continued to play with her dolls, ignoring everyone._

_"Nicole, please, just give me the dolls."_

_"No," she said stubbornly. _

_"Nichole, the dolls, now,"_

_"N.O. spells NO!" Nichole said mimicking her mother, something Hermione has said so many times before._

_"Nichole, dinner is ready, it's time to eat."_

_"I'm not hungry,"_

_"Nichole Mary Lynn Jane Granger!"_

_"Hermione Jane Mum Granger," Nicole said, sticking her tongue out._

_Hermione sighed, "Nichole, just give me the dolls."_

_"NO!" she screamed._

_"That's IT!" Hermione said, her patience had been worn thin with Nichole. She walked over to her and started to gather up all the doll things, "No dessert for you, young lady."_

_"No, mummy, leave my dolls alone!" Nichole said and tried to take everything back from her but Hermione used her wand to transport them away from her._

_"MUMMY!" Nichole yelled, "I HATE YOU! I WANT MY DOLLS!" Magic exploded from her in anger and flew everywhere, shattering glass and picking her grandmother up and slamming her into the wall. Hermione screamed and ran towards her mother, Robert rushed towards his wife, a very worried look on his face. Nichole looked on in shock, having no idea what just happened. _

_The next hour was a blur to Nichole as her mother and grandfather rushed about trying to save Mary Lynn, but it was too late. When she had been slammed into the wall, a nail that was sticking out of the wall had went through her head, plus the impact of her hitting the wall, had caused her to slowly lose blood and, after an hour, she slowly faded into the darkness._

*end of flashback*

"Since then," Nichole said, tears streaming down her face, avoiding looking at her father, "We never speak my full name, all mum ever calls me is Nichole Jane Granger… and you had best start that as well because if she hears you mention Mary Lynn… she will kill you."

Malfoy just stared at her before slowly nodding, "Very well," he said and he cleared his throat, "Now, come on, I have class in five minutes."

Nichole agreed, only because she was too upset to complain anymore. She wiped her eyes and used her wand to fix her make up, before following Malfoy to his class.

~-~-~-

As Malfoy brought Nichole to his class, he couldn't stop thinking about what Nichole had told him about her grandmother. He had never heard of a child killing an adult due to accidental magic before, of course he also knew it wasn't really the magic that had killed her either.

Brushing the thought away, he walked into the classroom, the class already seated and ready. They all watched as Nichole took a seat at the back of the room. She ignored them as she sat down, putting her head down on her arms, ready to fall back to sleep.

"Alright, today we'll be continuing our work with defensive material," Malfoy said to the seventh years. "This will all come up on your NEWTs so pay attention."

Malfoy called upon a few students to help him out. Nichole was now interested. She raised her head and watched the class go on. The seventh years moved flawlessly and expertly; most of them anyways. A few students still seemed to have troubles but for the most part they all looked like they've been doing it for years, which, Nichole reminded herself, they had.

She stood up and slowly walked towards one group who seemed to be working the hardest and also seemed to be the most skilled. One boy, a tall black haired, blue eyed boy, actually seemed to be trying to hurt the boy with brown eyes and short dirty blonde hair. As she got closer, she realized that it was actually the case.

"How could you mate?" the black haired boy hissed quietly, "She was my girlfriend!"

"She's got the hots for me man," the blonde shrugged as he swiftly blocked the spell, "What can I do about it?"

"You could have told her no," black haired boy snarled, "You knew how much I loved her,"

"Hey I'm not that kind of guy, you know that," blondie smirked.

"And your not that kind of friend either," black haired boy snapped as he shot a very powerful stunner at blondie. Blondie ducked, shooting a shield charm as well. The stunner bounced off the shield and everyone around ducked; well everyone but Nichole. She didn't see it coming as she was too busy concentrating on what the boys were saying. By the time she realized what was happening, it was too late. The stunner hit her and she flew backwards, slamming into the wall. She distantly heard her name being screamed out and then everything went black.

~-~-~-

The bed she was lying on was soft, the voices around her, whispers. Her eyes seemed too heavy to open so she settled for lying there and listening to the conversations going on around her.

"Is she going to wake up soon?" a familiar female voice asked worriedly.

"Don't worry dear, she'll wake up when she's ready."

"But what if that's not soon enough!" she said hysterically.

"Hermione, you've got to calm down,"

"No I won't!"

"Granger, settle down," another familiar voice said.

"Shut it Malfoy, this is all your fault to being with."

"How is this my fault?" he asked outraged.

"If you hadn't brought her to your classroom…"

"Oh so because she misbehaved and had to land herself suspended, this is my fault?"

"Yes,"

"If you would have just told me about her in the first place none of this would have had to happen,"

"Don't you dare try to land this on me!" Hermione nearly screamed.

"If you two don't lower your voices you'll both have to leave!" Madam Pomfrey said.

Nichole tried to open her eyes, and this time she was able to. Groaning as she sat up, she saw her mother, father and the nurse all turn and look at her

"Nichole, honey," Hermione said rushing up to her side and taking her hand. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'd feel a lot better if you two would STOP ARGUING!" she croaked, her voice breaking as she glared at her mother and father.

"We were worried," Hermione said.

"So worried you have to fight? It isn't doing any of us any good!"

"You're right," Malfoy finally spoke, taking a step closer to her, "It isn't."

"Then stop it," Nichole said as she took the vial of potion madam Pomfrey handed to her. She swallowed it in one gulp, sticking her tongue out disgustedly as she did.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said sitting down on the edge of her bed. "It's just…hard for us…"

"I don't care," Nichole said, "It needs to stop, you two need to get along… for me….please?"

Hermione nodded, as tears formed in her eyes. She hated to see her daughter upset, sad, confused. "I'll try…" Hermione turned her head to look at Malfoy. "Will you?"

Malfoy looked at Nichole as he answered. "For Nichole… I'll try…" he said.

"Thank you," Nichole said quietly.

They sat there in silence for a moment, just the three of them, as Madam Pomfrey had gone to take care of some more business. Nichole leaned back on her bed and looked from her mother to her father, both of whom were determined to avoid eye contact with each other.

"You know," Nichole said breaking the silence and causing both Hermione and Malfoy to look at her, "If we want this to work out… could you at least talk to each other?"

"If we want what to work out?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Well, I want us to be a family… a real family. I know it'll take a while but I know we can make it work. Stopping the arguing is only step one…"

"Wait a minute," Hermione said looking at her daughter. "Who said anything about being a family?"

"Granger she has a point," Malfoy said, still not looking at her, "We do need to stop arguing… and it would be nice for Nichole to have a normal family,"

"Malfoy, you and I both know we could never be a family,"

"On the contrary Granger, I think we could pull it off if we could just stop arguing back and forth."

"No Malfoy, it would never work,"

"If you gave it a chance Granger, it could!"

"No it couldn't!"

"Yes it could!"

"SHUT UP!" Nichole yelled and the both looked at her. "You know, there's one more thing you could do in order for this to work."

"And what's that?" Hermione snapped. Nichole looked at her shocked and Hermione frowned, "I'm sorry honey I didn't mean it,"

Nichole sighed, "I know you didn't,"

"So what is it?" Malfoy asked.

"You could stop with the petty last name calling and start by calling each other by your first names."

The two adults looked each other. Hermione swallowed and Malfoy just stared.

"Perhaps we could make that work," Malfoy said.

"Maybe…" Hermione said.

"Well give it a try," Nichole said and they both looked at each other again.

"Um… yeah… maybe we could… H-Her-Hermione," Draco stuttered.

"Yeah Dr-Draco," Hermione said.

They sat there in an awkward silence while Nichole sat there, looking at her parents, smiling.

**A/N: Oh my goodness i am SO sorry it took me so long to update! I had midterms last week and didnt have time to write as I was bust studying for them...didnt do too well I only got a 66% on one and 78% on the other (well the 78% is good but I could have dont better on the other) but anyways...heres finally an update! I hope it was worth it because here you see Draco and Hermione's relationship start....and just to be clear, from now on in the story, Malfoy will be refered to as Draco...wait till you see what I'm writing now....i think it's pretty epic! But anyways I will try my hardest to get another updat eup soon, but I wont make any promises considering all of next week I am at my placement for school (it's 5 days a week, 8 and a half hours a day...basically working) and i have to get up at 6 and wont get home will about 6 so I may not have time to write...but I will try... on a happier note... 1 more month until HBP comes out on DVD! sorry I just had to add that in..and now I finsih this very long authors note by saying..please review :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione had to get back to work but Draco was able to sit with Nichole, as his classes were cancelled for the day.

"Tell me about your parents," Nichole said. They were sitting there when Nichole realized she didn't know anything about her father. Draco stared at her shocked, mouth hanging open slightly.

"Oh," he said clearing his throat, "I'm not sure this is the best time for you to learn about them."

"Why not?" she asked.

"You're mother wouldn't appreciate it,"

"And since when do you listen to mum?" Nichole asked as she sat up. She was feeling much better now.

"Look, if you want us to get along, I don't want to go getting her off," he said.

"I just want to know about my family," Nichole said. Draco sighed, she wasn't going to stop until she had answers, he had figured that much out about her. She was very much like her mother in that sense.

"Fine," he said, "I'll tell you a bit about my parents."

Nichole nodded for him to continue, as she made herself comfortable.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, what were their names?" she asked.

"Lucius and Narcissa," Draco answered.

"What were they like?"

Draco hesitated for a moment, but decided to tell her anyways. "My father was evil, he was one of the Dark Lord's leading men for a very long time. He yelled and occasionally cursed me if I did something wrong. He was very into the dark arts, he also thought he was able to do anything because he had the money to do it. He didn't care about me… not until after he got out of Azkaban. That changed everything, his time in Azkaban. The dark lord was very unhappy with him, didn't trust my father anymore, kept him in Azkaban for year. Everything changed that year." Draco was gazing off into space by this point, saying whatever came to mind. He seemed to have actually forgotten Nichole was even there, as thoughts of his sixth year flooded his mind.

"My mother on the other hand… she loved me. She would do anything for me. She kept the dark lord happy, but she was never faithful to him. She did what she had to, but only to assure she wouldn't be killed. She treated my wounds when my father caused them. She didn't care about the money we had; sure she spent it, but that was only to keep up the act of a Malfoy. She tried to get me out of the dark lords plan… tried to save me… but of course you don't go against the dark lord. My mother loved my father and that year without him, she was lost. The dark lord used my mother for whatever he could to make up for my father. Of course I was also used…

"It wasn't until the year of the final battle, when my father returned from Azkaban and my mother felt whole again… did my father start to realize what it meant to have a son. His time in Azkaban showed him what he would be without us… and my father respected me then. Life was easier as a Malfoy then… but then again it was also very hard for the dark lord had taken to using out house as his safe house, his hide out. I was used, once again, by the dark lord. My whole family was put through hell. Nothing came easy…but by that time I didn't care anymore. My father would do anything just to make sure the dark lord didn't punish him… even if it meant turning Potter over to him… my mother as well, for she had felt the dark lords wrath once before. The day the dark lord died… was the best day of my life."

Draco sat there another moment staring off, Nichole looked at him with wide eyes. She had no idea, her mother had never said any of this.

"What happened to them?" she whispered. Draco jumped and looked at her, as if he had finally remembered she was in the room.

"My father was sent for a few years in Azkaban before he was given the kiss. Some say he deserved it… and he did… at one point. But that last year, he no longer believed in the cause, he was only trying to survive… and save his family. The Ministry wouldn't have it though, they thought he was just trying to con his way out of his punishment, as he had done previously, so he was given the kiss and killed.

"Mother went off to live with some family. She never told me where. She's sent me letters but I haven't seen her in fifteen years. I went off to Durmstrang for my final year, we went our separate ways."

"Have you told her about me?" Nichole asked quietly and Draco shook his head.

"She hasn't replied to the letter I last sent her, the first day of school. I plan on letting her know then. I can't just send her a letter, only her Owl knows where she is, any other Owl gets lost and confused."

Nichole nodded as she gazed out the window. "Thank you for telling me this," she said.

"You asked,"

"Will I ever get to meet my grandmother?" Nichole asked as tears formed in her eyes. Narcissa is the only grandmother she had now, well unless she counted Molly, but she didn't like to.

"I can't answer that," Draco said looking at his daughter, "for I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

Again Nichole nodded.

"You should get some rest," Draco said as he stood up. He hesitated before slowly bending down and kissing his daughters forehead. "Get some sleep and I'll be back up after dinner."

Nichole didn't say anything as she continued to gaze out the window.

~-~-~-

A few weeks passed after that. Hermione came to Hogwarts every weekend to spend some time with her daughter, and with her daughter, came Draco. At first it was very uncomfortable for them to spend so much time together, but eventually, they came to a mutual agreement: It was all for Nichole…it meant nothing to them outside Hogwarts. So they sucked it up, hung out around the school, eating dinner in the kitchens while the house elves prepared them their own meal (Hermione wasn't very happy about this, she still believe that House Elves should be free, but kept quiet for Nichole), and Hermione even agreed to watch Quidditch practice. Nichole's friends were a little wary to have her mother and father, who was also a professor, at their practices, but they came to accept it.

"Nichole, your father's staring at me," Blake whispered to her as they stood very close together. It was cold out and they were huddled together to keep warm as they waited for their friends. They could have waited in the change rooms with them, but only the Quidditch team was allowed in and Nichole and Blake both were not apart of that.

"Just ignore him," Nichole said rolling her eyes and staring at the change room. "Honestly what's taking them so long?" she whined. "Hurry the bloody hell up!" she screamed. Gabe walked out, along with Bianca.

"Finally," she grumbled.

"Where's Mystique?" Bianca asked. Nichole pointed to the stands where Mystique sat staring at her father. "Ah,"

"Yeah," Nichole said rolling her eyes again, "I don't understand her obsession with him is, like seriously." A breeze blew by and Nichole shivered.

"You're only saying that because he's your father," Blake smirked as he held her closer.

"Oh whatever," she laughed as she snuggled up to him.

"Can we please just go?" Bianca asked. Nichole nodded and pulled away from Blake to yell up the stands. "We're leaving!"

Hermione nodded and stood up, Draco got up silently, still glaring at Blake. Mystique followed behind.

~-~-~-

Hermione and Draco sat in the stands after Nichole and Blake had left to go meet the others outside the change rooms. Hermione had her famous blue flames in a jar to keep them all warm, considering it was a very chilly October day.

Suddenly she heard a growl and Hermione turned her head to see Draco staring at Nichole and Blake, who were suddenly huddled very close.

"Draco!" Hermione said as he growled again, "What is wrong with you?"

"They're too close," he said lowly, dangerously, "He's too close to her."

"Oh lighten up," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "They're friends,"

"Actually," Mystique said looking at Draco; she had stayed behind. Draco thought it was to keep warm, but Hermione knew otherwise. "Nichole kinda likes Blake, and I'm pretty sure Blake likes her as well…. But they'd never make a good couple."

"Why not?" Hermione asked as Draco growled again.

"They are WAY too alike, and they are like best friends…. Nope, it'd never work."

Hermione just nodded as the other two walked out of the change room. She watched as Nichole cuddled Blake closer, as a cool breeze blew by. Hermione wasn't so sure Mystique was right. It seemed to her that they'd make a very cute couple. Nichole yelled up to them and Hermione nodded, standing up. Draco, still glaring, stood as well, followed by Mystique. Together they walked down the stands and back to the castle.

"Mum, can we go out to dinner tonight? Just the three of us?" Nichole asked as they headed back to the castle. Both Draco and Hermione stopped and glanced at each other, were they ready for public appearance yet?

"I'm not quiet sure we're ready for that," Hermione said hesitantly, looking at her daughter again.

"Why not?" Nichole asked.

Hermione hesitated again and glanced at Draco for help. "Well," he said clearing his throat, "uh," he glanced at Hermione. Neither knew what to say.

"Please," Nichole whispered.

Hermione sighed, "I just don't think we're ready,"

Nichole nodded sadly and walked further ahead of them. Now it was Draco's turn to sigh.

"Wait," he said and Nichole stopped and looked at him. Likewise, Hermione turned to look at him, mouth open slightly in shock. "Maybe…we could," he said. Nichole's face lit up in a smile. She rushed towards Draco and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. It was the first time she had hugged him and Draco was a little surprised. He tensed up at first, but then, slowly, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her.

"Thank you dad," Nichole whispered in his ear. Draco nodded.

"Anything for you Nichole," he said.

~-~-~-

Hermione watched the exchange with a small smile on her face, never had she ever seen Draco Malfoy show such compassion, and love. Of course she knew he wasn't a cold hearted soul, he had shown kindness to her…correction their daughter, but never had he seen him this way.

"So where can we go?" Nichole asked excitedly, linking her arm through Hermione's.

"The Hog Head?" Hermione asked.

"Mother," Nichole said shaking her head, "I don't think Ab's bar would be the best place for this sort of dinner."

"We're not going to that dirty, disgusting bar," Draco said.

"Draco! Ab's bar isn't what it used to be…" Hermione said.

"Plus," Nichole added, "He gives my friends and I free drinks when we go during Hogsmead trips. I just don't want to go there for a family dinner."

"Then where do you suggest we go?" Hermione asked.

"There's a little restaurant down the road, hidden from the view of the students." Draco said, "It's by reservation only, but I'm sure I can get us in."

Nichole's eyes lit up. "That sounds perfect!"

"Is it a dressy place?" Hermione asked nervously; she loved to dress up, but she wasn't too sure how she felt about dressing up for Draco…no it wouldn't be for him, it would be for Nichole.

"Yes," Draco said glancing at Hermione, and then down at her outfit. "I suggest you go home and change."

"It'll be fun mum!" Nichole said as they started walking again.

"I suppose," Hermione sighed, "What time?"

"Seven O'clock,"

"That's only two hours before curfew," Hermione noted.

"She'll be with a teacher,"

"She has class tomorrow," Hermione argued back.

"How about six then?" Nichole asked, "That'll give us time to get ready, plus the rest of the school will be eating by then as well."

"Sounds fair," Hermione said.

"So mum, go home and change and then meet here at five thirty. That gives you three hours,"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "I'm not a teenage anymore, love, I don't need that much time to get ready," she said as she kissed her daughter's head. "I'll be back for five thirty."

"Love you," Nichole said hugging her mother.

"Love you too," she said hugging back. She glanced at Draco. "See you at five thirty Draco," she said. He nodded.

"Five thirty Hermione,"

Hermione smiled slightly and then turned and walked away, handing Nichole the jar of flames so she and Draco wouldn't freeze on their walk back to the school. Nichole watched her mother leave and then turned back to her dad, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked as they continued back to the school.

"Oh nothing," she said, but secretly, she knew things were changing between her mother and her father. She was just waiting until they finally realized it…and what they would do about it.

**A/N: I am SO incrediably sorry for the lack of updates. This year has been crazy, well this past month has been crazy for me. As the semester comes to a close I have been swamped with homework and getting ready for my exams. I am so happy to be done like all my homework, all i ahve left are my two exams! one monday and on tuesday and then i am off for 3 and a half weeks!!!! So I expect I'll be able to write a lot more during the holidays so lets expect updates! Anyways, I hope you liek where this is going so far, I just finsihed writing the next chapter as well and let me tell you...it's getting highly interesting! So please leave a review and I'll try to get the next chapter out by next weekend! ANd hopefully I'll have some more written by then as well! So, please review and wish me luck on my exams! Happy holidays to anyone who is celebrating right now!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione returned home and showered, magically drying her hair so her curls hung loosely around her. She then went to her closet, wearing only a house coat, and started searching through her closet for the perfect outfit. She wanted to look nice for tonight; it was her first public appearance with Draco after all.

_It's not for Draco!_ She mentally corrected herself, _Nichole, it's all for Nichole._ Deep inside, Hermione knew the truth, but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself, and she would continue to deny it until it proved to be true. But how long would that be?

After nearly an hour of searching and trying on a bunch of different outfits, she finally found the perfect thing. It was a low dipping green dress that showed off just enough cleavage that Hermione felt comfortable showing. It was knee length and soft velvet. It was fitted around waist and had a pencil skirt. Looking in the mirror, Hermione felt she would please her daughter with her selection. It matched her hair at any rate.

_I still can't believe she did that to herself, _Hermione said shaking her head and sighing. She remembered her reaction, just after Nichole was released from the Hospital Wing.

*flashback*

_Hermione nodded to Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you Poppy," she said smiling softly to the aged nurse who continued to take good care of the students of Hogwarts. _

_"It's nothing dear," Madam Pomfrey said, "She's all better now."_

_"Any chance of changing that hair of hers?" Hermione asked hopefully._

_"No!" Nichole said interfering, "I don't want to change it! I love it!"_

_"I will not have my daughter walking around with green hair," Hermione said looking at her daughter, "I can't even believe you did that to yourself, honestly Nichole, I thought you had more respect for yourself."_

_"I have a lot of respect for myself! I just like my hair like this; I see nothing wrong with it,"_

_"You may not see anything wrong with it, but that's because you are young!"_

_"Like that makes any sense," Nichole said, "Honestly mother, tell me the truth, why don't you like my hair!"_

_Hermione sighed, "Look, it's just," she was uncomfortable. Looking at Madam Pomfrey she asked the nurse to give them a minute. She nodded and walked into her office, leaving the mother and daughter alone. "You're going to hate me if I tell you," she whispered._

_"I need to know," Nichole said._

_"Fine," Hermione sighed, "it reminds me too much of Draco Malfoy, alright? I don't like the colours on you."_

_"So what your saying is, you don't like me in Slytherin colours,"_

_Hermione looked down, "I know you can't help it, it's your rightful house, but did you have to dye your hair?"_

_"I did," Nichole said, "I'm setting myself away from the group. I mean, yeah at first it was to get you mad but now…I like it. I'm an individual."_

_Hermione sighed, again, "There's nothing I can do to change your mind is there?"_

_"Nope," Nichole said._

_"Then I'll have to accept it," Hermione said, but she still wasn't happy about it._

Hermione looked in the mirror; her hair was perfect, her make up neat, and her dress beautiful. It had taken her two hours to get ready. It seemed Nicole knew her better than she thought, but she wasn't going to let her now that.

Gathering her purse and coat, Hermione apparated to Hogwarts and walked the grounds. Nicole was already standing by the doors, talking with Blake and Bianca.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow the dress," Nichole was saying to Bianca.

"You look great," Bianca smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Very hot," Blake winked and Nichole rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she laughed. He shrugged as Bianca giggled.

"We better go, Mystique and Gabe are saving us seats," Blake said. "Have fun tonight,"

"Thanks!" she said again, hugging her friends. She waved until they were inside the Great Hall and then turned, and spotted Hermione.

"Oh mom, you look beautiful!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"So do you honey," Hermione said with a soft smile. She wasn't lying. Nichole was wearing a silver dress, floor length, with a slit up the side that went just up to the thigh. It was strapless and form fitting. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and she had a light layer of makeup on. She looked so grown up, Hermione felt like crying.

"Mom?" Nichole asked, "are you alright?"

"Fine," Hermione smiled, "just wondering what happened to my baby girl,"

"I'm here mom," Nichole said, hugging her mother, "I'm right here."

~-~-~-

Draco walked up the stairs to see Nichole and Hermione embraced in a hug. It touched him, deeply, and made him smile. From what he could see, they both looked so beautiful. He stopped smiling and shook himself mentally; he had NOT just thought that. Nichole looked beautiful, sure. How could she not? She WAS part Malfoy. But Hermione? He defiantly didn't think of her like that.

"Dad!" he heard and he looked over. They had separated and Nichole was looking at him with a big smile on her face. "You sure clean up good," she joked.

"You look beautiful Nichole," he said, honestly. He glanced at Hermione, "And, uh, you don't look too bad yourself Gr-Hermione,"

Hermione nodded, "Thanks Draco,"

"Ok, let's go!" Nichole said, taking her fathers hand in one of her hands, and her mothers in the other.

They walked in silence most of the way and as they reached the alley way where the restaurant was hidden, Nichole broke it.

"Ok, you guys seriously need to start talking," she said.

"What would you like to talk about then?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Anything, I can't stand the silence!"

"How come you borrowed a dress of Bianca?" Hermione asked.

"I needed a dress,"

"You have a ton of dresses," Hermione arguing.

"None nice enough,"

"I could have bought you a dress," Draco said as they walked up the step to the restaurant door.

"I don't need you to buy me anything," Nichole said.

"Don't need? Everyone needs things bought for them."

"I'm not desperate for money, I don't need anything!"

"I never said you were desperate," Draco argued, "I'm just saying, if you do need anything you shouldn't be afraid to ask me."

"I wasn't afraid. I didn't want to buy a dress that I would only wear once."

"If you say so," he shrugged.

"Look, let's just drop it," Hermione said, "Can we just go inside and eat?"

"Fine," Nichole said. Draco opened the door and held it open as Nichole walked in.

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut sometimes," Hermione hissed as she walked by him. He rolled his eyes and walked in behind her.

"Reservation for 3," Hermione said as she reached the Hostess.

"Certainly," she smiled, "Name?"

"Malfoy," Draco drawled.

"Of course," she said, "Table for three, there will be one ready in ten minutes. I am very sorry for the wait, Mr and Mrs. Malfoy,"

"Uh, no." Hermione said, "Mr. Malfoy and Ms Granger,"

"An engaged couple? Who's daughter is it?"

"No, it's not like that at all," Hermione argued. The Hostess wasn't listening.

"Nice try mum," Nichole giggled. Hermione shot her a look. Draco just stood there with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. After a few minutes, a group of four left.

"Your table is ready," the Hostess smiled. She waved her wand, clearing the dishes off of it and arranging it perfectly. Draco nodded, "Thank you," he said.

"No problem, let me know if you need anything." She said leaving menu's for each of them.

"Do you remember the Yule Ball?" Draco asked Hermione as he looked at his menu.

"Um, yes," Hermione answered looking at him oddly, "why?"

"The head table, where the champions sat, spoke into their menus to order their meal. That's what is done here as well," he said as he laid down his menu and ordered roast chicken.

"I see," Hermione said glancing down the menu. There were a lot of options for her to choose from. She decided on a chicken salad. Nichole ordered herself a steak.

The food magically appeared in front of them as they ordered. Nichole dug right into her steak. Draco cut his food elegantly while Hermione picked at her salad. She glanced around the room, at the happy couples sitting there, eating a romantic dinner together. She wondered why she couldn't find that.

"So, mum, how's the Ministry?" Nichole asked as she swallowed some more steak, "I heard something big is going on there,"

"Nope," Hermione said, "Something big was planning on going on, but I stopped it."

"How come?" Nichole asked, pausing in the action of cutting another piece of steak.

"Because it's not safe…not after what happened the last time," she said.

"Like what?" Nichole asked.

"Do you have any idea what was being planned?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Not exactly," she said.

"The tri-wizard tournament," Hermione said lowering her voice. She saw Draco freeze, his glass of butter beer half way to his lips. "They wanted to bring it back, I wouldn't allow it."

"I'm glad," Draco said quietly. "It should be banned from the Wizarding world for ever."

"If I can help it, it will be," she said glancing at him. They shared a meaningful moment of silence, both remembering Cedric.

"Ok, I feel as if I'm imposing here," Nichole said after the silence had gone on a little longer than she felt comfortable in.

"No honey," Hermione shook her head, "There's nothing for you to impose on. Just the memory of a friend,"

"I don't know if you could really call him a friend, Granger. How well did you actually know him?" Draco asked.

"If you have to ask, Malfoy, I had gone to the World Cup with him and his father,"

"Oh, that's right, I nearly forgot that," Draco mused, his face serious, "I'd prefer not to talk about that day,"

"I understand," Hermione nodded, "It isn't pleasant to think about, especially if you know the exact truth,"

"Oh, trust me, I know the truth."

"I don't think you do," Hermione argued, "The truth only came out when Barty Crouch Jr. was revealed, only Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape knew the truth."

"Snape told Voldemort,"

"He didn't tell him everything,"

"He didn't need to! Voldemort set the whole thing up," Draco hissed.

"Are you truly that naïve?" Hermione asked, "Are you that st-!"

"Would you two stop?" Nichole hissed, "You're causing a scene!"

Hermione looked around to see couples in the area looking at them curiously, some with shock ridden faces, other's looked horrified, while others were glaring at them.

"Sorry," Hermione squeaked out, at the moment she felt as if she had just been caught passing notes in Snape's potions class.

"Back to your own business, on with you!" Draco roared.

"Draco, don't be so rude!" Hermione scowled.

"They shouldn't be in any one else's business,"

"You two have GOT to stop arguing!" Nichole said, "I mean you are both adults! Who care's about petty arguments and events of the pass. Don't get me wrong, they were terrible, but they are just that, in the past! Forgive and forget,"

"Honey, it's not as easy as it seems,"

"She's right Hermione," Draco interrupted, "I am sorry Nichole. I'll try to be a better man."

"Thank you," she said, and then looked at Hermione. "Mum?"

Hermione sighed, "I'll try, as well,"

"Good," Nichole smiled.

After that they ate in silence for a bit. Nichole ordered herself a chocolate sundae for dessert, Hermione a vanilla sundae, and Draco a banana split. They are their ice cream with a few easy jokes.

By the end of the night, Hermione had basically forgotten about the little dispute they had had earlier. She was actually laughing at something Draco Malfoy had said. She was actually enjoying herself. She was having a good time with her daughter…and the man who was previously her worst enemy.

"It's time to get you to bed Nichole," Hermione said as they got back to the school.

"Fine," Nichole grumbled, "Night mum," she gave Hermione a hug and kissed her cheek. "And night dad," she said giving Draco a hug as well and kissing his cheek. Draco smiled.

"Good night Nichole,"

"Thanks for dinner," she smiled.

"Anytime," he said.

"Night sweetie," Hermione said.

"Love you," Nichole said before disappearing down the steps to the dungeon.

"I supposed I should head home as well," Hermione said after a moment of silence between the two. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't an awkward moment. "I have work in the morning."

"Well, Hermione, I never thought I'd say this, but tonight was fun." Draco admitted. "I'm glad Nichole suggested we go out." As soon as he said this, his cheeks tinged a little pink. "I didn't mean it like that."

Hermione laughed, her cheeks were slightly pink as well. "I know what you meant."

"Right,"

"And I had fun as well. We defiantly need to do it again sometime. I'm sure Nichole would like it."

Draco hesitated for a moment, "maybe…" he cleared his throat. He had been thinking about it for quiet a while now; ever since dessert actually. "Maybe we could go…without Nichole. I think we need some time alone…you know, to get to know each other with Nichole to interfere."

Hermione was stunned. Had he just asked her out on a date? "Oh," she said, taken aback.

"Forget it, never mind." He said and started to walk away, "have a good night," he mumbled.

"Draco wait!" Hermione called as she saw him actually leaving. "I'd actually like that," she smiled.

He stopped and turned to look at her, "really?" he asked, not giving away any emotion.

"Really," she confirmed.

"I'll owl you then," he said.

"I look forwards to it," Hermione turned and headed out the door. As she walked away, Draco watched her. A smile on his face. Likewise, Hermione's face had tinged pink again, and she was giggling on the inside.

**A/N: Look! I did it! I got a fast update out! Just a few days before Christmas (for those of us who celebreate it) so I am very happy with my self...then again this is all I have wrtten at the moment so it's time for some hard core writting...on a lot of my stories...so this may be pushed aside for a bit while I try to update some of my long lost updates stories (such as James Potter and the Midnight Howler and Draco at Pigfarts) so stay tuned cuz i will update just dunno when...Merry Christmas...or Happy Holidays!! Oh yeah and the best christmas gift i can recieve...a REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks passed and eventually Christmas break was coming up. Hermione had decided she'd let Draco escort Nichole to Kings Cross station. They hadn't gone out alone yet; work at the Ministry had picked up by a tenfold and Draco was busy making sure his students were learning what they needed to. However, they planned on going to the burrow afterwards. Draco argued at first, saying they wouldn't accept him in any way or form, but Hermione was able to talk him into it, with a little help from Nichole of course.

Nichole had her trunk packed, her phone in the pocket of her robes ready to be used the second she got into reception area. Her friends were waiting for her in the common room, but there was just one more thing she had to do.

Nichole was in no way religious, but she had one Christmas wish…something that would take a miracle to happen; she wanted her parents to get together. So she got down on her knees and folded her hands together, like she had seen done on TV; and she prayed to God or whoever was listening.

_Dear God,_ she thought, _I don't normally do this sort of thing, not because I don't believe in you but because I'm just not that kind of person. But everyone needs help sometimes, and this is one of those times. My parents aren't together, not because they split up but because they never were. For Christmas, my one wish is for them to get together. Grant me this, God, and I promise to be a better person. I will narrow down on the pranks I pull, watch what I say in front of the first years, and even do better in class…if you just grant me this one wish._

She stayed that way, in silence waiting to see if there would be any sign that He had heard her up there, but there wasn't. Shrugging, Nichole stood back up. "It was worth a shot," she mumbled before grabbing her trunk and walking out of her room.

~-~-~-

The ride back to Kings Cross was filled with laughter ad Nichole and her friends discussed the best and funniest moments they've had so far this year.

"Remember when Wendell tripped and fell onto Marcus? Face forward?" Bianca asked and giggled.

"The rumours spread so quick around school about those two going steady," Mystique chimed in.

"If I'm correct, Blake was the one who tripped him." Nichole laughed.

"It was an accident,"

"Yeah, your wand went off by accident," Gabe chuckled.

"It could happen," Blake smirked.

"Only in your mind Blake," Nichole laughed. Just then the trolley came by. Blake stood up and ordered a few pastries and gummy wands; Gabe got a box of every flavoured beans; Mystique got pumpkin juice; Bianca got some sugar quills; and Nichole got a few chocolate frogs. They all shared with each other.

"Nichole, we have yet to pull off some magical prank." Blake finally said. It had been on all of their minds since the beginning of the year, when they had planned on originally pulling off some big prank until Nichole got suspended; after that they found little time to continue their plans, what with Nichole hanging with her mother and father so much.

"I know," Nichole mumbled.

"Don't tell me you're going soft on us," Mystique said sitting forwards slightly, "Nichole you are the expert planner! You have GOT to help us pull a big one off. We didn't even get the chance to do a Halloween one, you saw how disappointed all the Slytherins were,"

"And how relieved the Gryffindor's were, we can NOT have that," Blake continued.

"We're going to get together for New Years," Mystique stated firmly, "All five of us, my place. We will pull off the best prank this school's ever seen!"

"I don't think we can beat my Uncle's Fred and George. You know how big of legends they were. Not to mention the Marauders,"

"The Marauders? Who ever talks about them and besides, all of them were Gryffindor's. We're Slytherins! We can defiantly pull something better off."

"If you say so," Nichole said as her blackberry chimed. Her muggle friends were finally getting back to her as she slowly eased back into London.

"We will," Mystique said confidently. Nichole didn't have as much faith as her friends did, but if she wanted to keep her friends, she would have to help. And she knew the perfect place to get the best sources, and the best information and products to pull of such a prank.

~-~-~-

As the train pulled into the station, Hermione stood with Harry. She glanced over to see if Draco had arrived yet. He was supposed to meet her here; she was going to let him pick Nichole up and bring her to the Burrow, but Harry had asked her if she would like to take the kids together. She thought maybe if Harry saw Draco on the platform with Nichole, maybe he would be more open minded about him. Maybe.

Of course everyone knew Hermione had been spending time with Draco and Nichole, but nobody knew to what extent. They all had their guesses, and many of them were wrong. She knew for a fact that George thought she was sleeping with Draco; Ron thought there was never going to be anything between her and Draco, Harry thought they were just friends. Only Ginny knew how much it had progressed, and not from anything Hermione had told her. She was just good at reading people.

Finally she saw a head of blonde hair, blonde like no other blonde, hiding in the shadows. She glanced over at Harry who was using his phone to text Teddy and see where the Train was.

"I'll be right back Harry," Hermione said and walked towards the shadows where Draco was hiding. He didn't see her coming.

"Why are you in the shadows?" she asked. Draco started and looked at her.

"You scared me," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Answer my question," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"I just got down organizing some paper work for my classes. I had to drop off a trunk full of essays to be marked over the holidays. I apparated here and found myself here,"

"In the shadows? Lurking?"

"I wasn't lurking," Draco said, standing up straighter, "I was merely checking to see if the train had arrived yet."

"Well seeing as it obviously has not arrived, come with me,"

"Where?"

"Over to Harry, he's waiting for his Godson to arrive." Draco started to protest but Hermione stopped him with a look she had learned could shut him up. Apparently it was very similar to a look his mother used when he was a child and was about to say something that would get him punished.

"Fine," he mumbled, not to happy. Hermione smirked, triumphant, and dragged him over to Harry.

"Harry," Hermione said as she held his arm in her hands. He looked over at her and his eyes widened in surprise of seeing Draco there. "Harry, uh…" Hermione didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she should introduce them, considering they technically knew each other already.

"Potter," Draco took the initiative and held out his hand. Harry stared at it for a moment and, very slowly, he stretched his own hand out to grasp Draco's.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded, shook his hand briefly, and let go. "I've heard a bit about you,"

"Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly,"

"What?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"You make it sound like I've talked about Draco a lot, and I haven't."

"No," Harry agreed, "but you have mentioned him a fair few times. At first you complained about him, and later it was about how he was involved with Nichole, and then, not that long ago, how comfortable…" Harry stopped talking midsentence at the look Hermione gave him. "Um, never mind," he mumbled.

"Ginny won't shut her big mouth up to you, will she?" Hermione asked outraged, "I can't believe she told you what I said to her!"

"AH give her a break, it was the kids who heard," Harry shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at Draco. Her cheeks were tinged a little pink.

She was about to open her mouth to say something but a whistle was heard and the platform was loud with commotion. She looked over to see the train pulling up.

"Oh Nichole's here!" Hermione said excitedly instead. She followed Harry closer to the train, pulling Draco along with her. The three of them stood together and waited for Nichole and Teddy to descend from the train.

Many students pushed and shoved to get off the train. Harry saw the head of green and red hair walk off the train and went to greet him. Now it was just Hermione and Draco waiting for Nichole.

"She's usually one of the last ones to get off," Hermione said, as more and more students got off. A few greeted Draco, a little unnerved to see him on the platform like a normal parent. They weren't used to seeing teachers out in public like that.

Finally, Hermione saw Bianca and Gabe, followed soon after by Mystique and Blake. Nichole was the very last one off the train.

"I'll see you guys sometime during the break," Nichole said giving all of her friends a hug. She and Blake shared a hug a slight moment longer than she did the others.

"See yeah," the others said as they all walked off to greet their parents. Draco followed Mystique to see a familiar face greet her. It was Blaise, smiling and giving her a hug. He looked up and saw Draco looking at him and raised a hand in greeting. Draco nodded in return before turning to his daughter.

"Ready?" he asked. Nichole nodded and Draco took her by the hand, Hermione on his other side.

"Where are we going?" Nichole asked.

"The Burrow," Hermione replied with a smile on her face. Nichole groaned as Hermione led the way in apparition, Nichole and Draco behind.

As they landed, they saw Harry and Teddy waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough, Molly's getting worried," Harry said as they started to walk towards the building.

"Talk to Nichole, she always has to be the last one off," Hermione said. Draco was slowly following behind and Nichole was dragging her feet. She didn't really want to be here.

"C'mon dad, pick up the pace," Nichole teased. He smirked.

"Could say the same thing to you," he replied as Harry, Hermione and Teddy walked ahead of them. Teddy was now talking animatedly to them.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a big fan of these people." Nichole mumbled.

"Yeah," Draco sighed, "I don't think they're a big fan of me either,"

"Hey, mum will protect you if they do anything," Nichole laughed.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," Draco said puffing his chest up before laughing along with his daughter.

Hermione glanced behind her at the sound of laughter to see Draco and Nichole standing there and laughing hysterically. Hermione smiled.

"I've never seen Malfoy like this," Harry said surprised and staring disbelievingly at the pair behind him.

"He's eased up a lot," Hermione said softly, "and Nichole admires him so much,"

"That worries me," Harry said as they turned and walked back to the house. Teddy had run ahead of them after he finished his story.

Hermione glanced at him, "There's nothing to worry about, Harry. Draco's actually a really great guy."

"Hermione, have you forgotten his role in the war?" Harry asked her seriously, "I don't think he's safe."

"Harry, he had nothing to do with any of that."

"Has he told you his exact role? Did he tell you exactly what happened?"

"Well, no, we haven't really gotten around to talking about it yet…"

"Well then I suggest you wait for his side of the story before you start trusting him completely," Harry said and walked into the burrow. Hermione stood there at the door. She looked behind her where Draco and Nichole were still standing exactly where they were; Nichole was doing some impression of someone and puffing her chest out and Draco was laughing. She smiled. She didn't care what Harry thought. She trusted him.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door, "Hermione dear! Come inside, it's freezing out here. Where's Nichole?"

"Back there," Hermione said softly, looking over at her and Draco again, "She'll be along shortly, don't worry."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Well, alright then, but come inside and let's have a cup of tea?"

Hermione smiled, "Sounds lovely," she said and walked into the Burrow.

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to update this story but I can NOT stay away from it...I started to write this last night and finished it today! actually just now to be exact lol so I just HAD to get it out...although I am going to work on a dif story now lol but anyways what did you guys think of it? I liked the scene with Draco and Nichole while they are walkign to the burrow...what about you guys? let me know your fave scene! And review please! HAPPY NEW YEARS to you all as well! Clean start for 2010!!! Have a very Potter New years :P**


	15. Chapter 15

Nichole and Draco had somehow ended up on the ground, in a snow bank. They were both freezing.

"Where are mums blue flames when you need them?" Nichole asked as she sat close to her father.

Draco chuckled, "That is a very good question." He answered, "So, when should we head in?"

"Let's give them some time for mum to tell them about you, I'm sure we'll know when she has delivered the news."

Draco nodded, "Good idea but for the time being…" he waved his wand and the snow around them melted. He waved it again and steam shot out, drying both their clothes. "May not keep us warm for long, but it'll keep us dry at least."

Nichole giggled and the two of them sat together in silence and watched the Burrow, waiting for the commotion to erupt.

~-~-~-

Hermione sat the table; sitting around it as well was Teddy, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Kayla, George and Mrs. Weasley. The kids were mostly off playing around the house. Hermione sat sipping the tea Mrs. Weasley had given her, Teddy was drinking some cocoa and the others were talking softly around her.

Teddy looked at her, "Aunt Mione, when are you going to tell everyone about your guest?" he asked. Everyone but Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Hermione. Harry and Ginny looked down at the table and Mrs. Weasley got up to start dinner.

"Guest?" Ron asked, "And what guest is this?"

Beside him Kayla shot him a look, "Ron, whoever it is, I'm sure it's no big deal." Hermione smiled at her.

"She's right Ron," Hermione said, "I've told you I've been spending some time with him, as well as Nichole. I just thought it would be good if he came and spent some time with all of you. I mean, he is Nichole's father, after all; therefore, he's going to be in my life."

"But Hermione, you brought him to my house?" Ron asked.

"That git?" George said.

"Ron, George, honestly," Hermione sighed, "it's no big deal."

"Hermione, what about the children?"

"What about them?" Hermione asked starting to get angry.

"He could hurt them!"

"Draco is a professor, Ronald! He's great with kids!"

"So you say! How do you know what he's really like?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Hermione yelled, "He's a changed man from when you knew him."

"How do you know that for sure?" Ron said, slamming his hand on the table, "How do you know he isn't just tricking you!"

"Ron, please, calm down," Kayla tried but Ron shook her off.

"I don't want that evil git in my house."

"Well it isn't your decision, now is it?" Hermione seethed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron yelled.

"It means that I've allowed Hermione to bring him to dinner," Mrs. Weasley said turning on her son. "If you say or do one thing that makes him leave, Ronald Weasley, then I will kick you out of this house."

The room went silent as Ron glared at his mother before turning and storming from the room.

"I'll try to talk to him," Kayla said getting up and exiting the room. It was silent for a moment longer, until George spoke up.

"So, does this mean I was right that there's more going on between you and the git then you'll admit to?" he asked. Hermione turned on him and hit his shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"For being a prat!" Hermione said before exiting the room.

"What'd I say?" George asked.

~-~-~-

Nichole and Draco stood up, "Guess they know," he said.

"Seems like it," Nichole said. "Guess we should go in before Molly starts to worry,"

"Molly? You call her that?"

"Only behind her back," Nichole shrugged. "I mean, she's not my grandmother so I'm not gonna call her Grandma Weasley or Grandma Molly like the others do."

"Why not call her Mrs Weasley then?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, I do in person to her so mum doesn't yell at me,"

"And what should I call her, do you think?" Draco asked, now hesitant.

"Call her Mrs. Weasley, or Molly." Nichole said as they reached the door. She reached up for the knob. "Ready?" She asked, Draco nodded and Nichole turned and opened the door. Harry, Ginny, George and Mrs. Weasley looked up as they walked in; Teddy had gone off to clean the kids up for dinner.

"Nichole, where on earth have you been? You must be freezing!" Mrs. Weasley said as she started fussing over her.

"I'm fine," Nichole said, "I was with my father, where else would I be?"

Everyone shifted a little uncomfortably; they weren't used to anyone mentioning the fact that Draco was Nichole's father, so casually. Even Hermione avoided it the best she could, except when she was with Ginny.

"Er, right," Harry said glancing over at Draco. Even though he had seen him earlier, and had seen them together, it still made him feel awkward to be in the presence of his once arch nemesis.

"Which room am I staying the night in?" she asked looking over at Mrs. Weasley. Draco shot Nichole a look, he hadn't said a word since he had walked in the door, but nobody had mentioned anything about spending the night.

"Oh, your mother said you wouldn't be spending tonight here." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Where is mum anyways?" Nichole asked.

"She got a little upset with your Uncle Ron," Nichole rolled her eyes, "she's probably in Ginny's old room calming down."

"That means she's crying," Nichole said to Draco, "I should go see if she's alright."

"I'll come as well," Ginny said, and followed Nichole out the door.

Draco stood by the door, now, not knowing what to do.

"Well, dear, take a seat. No need to stand there looking lost." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile to him. Draco looked surprised to be spoken to so nicely from a Weasley.

"Oh, right, of course…thank you…Mrs. Weasley." He said as he slowly pulled out the nearest chair and sank into it.

"So Malfoy, what has a git like you been up to? Beside's getting in Hermione's pants and teaching the kids," George asked casually.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley said, slapping her son's arm, "That was uncalled for, young man."

"Sorry mum, just trying to get the facts."

Harry glared at Draco, "If I hear you've been sleeping with Hermione…"

"No worries, Potter," Draco sneered, finally finding his voice, "and you Wesel, Hermione and I have done nothing but hang out with Nichole. Although, I don't see how it would be any of your business if we have gone out alone,"

"She's my best friend, I think it is my business," Harry said.

"It would only be your business if Hermione decided to tell you."

"Now, gentleman, must we really act like children? I see no reason why we should be discussing Hermione and Draco's personal life." Mrs. Weasley said as she starting putting food on the table.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Draco said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must clean up for dinner." He stood up and walked out of the room.

~-~-~-

Nichole and Ginny knocked on the door. There was no answer. "We'll blast it open mum, don't think we won't." Nichole said.

"Nichole, give your mother some time."

"She needs to talk, so I'll force myself in if I have to." Nichole said.

"There'll be no need for that," Hermione said as she opened the door. "Come in,"

Nichole walked in and sat on the bed while Ginny pulled up a chair that sat in the corner. Hermione walked back to the window, where she was before, and continued to stare out of it.

"Mum, start talking," Nichole said.

"Nichole I am really getting tired of your attitude,"

"Hey, we're not here to talk about me," Nichole said, "Your upset and Aunt Ginny and I have come up for you to talk to so….start talking,"

"There's nothing to talk about," Hermione said, not turning from the window.

"There's always something to talk about."

"Nichole, if your mother doesn't want to talk about it, you shouldn't force her to,"

"No offence Aunt Ginny, but I think I know my mother a little better than you do."

"Nichole, please, I just want to be alone."

"You always say that when your upset and you never talk to me anything so WHY DON'T YOU START TODAY?" Nichole yelled.

"Nichole, I am sick and tired of you yelling at me! I am sick and tired of your disobedience. I am tired of you arguing with me and I am not going to stand for it any longer! If you don't shape up before New Years, I am not letting you go to Mystiques house for her party, do you understand me?"

"Whatever," Nichole muttered, angrily.

"No whatever's!" Hermione yelled, "It's either a yes or no! Either you understand what I am saying or you don't!"

"Yes I understand it!" Nichole yelled, "But I don't want to listen to you! I prefer to listen to what dad has to say to me! At least he understands ME!"

"Nichole, I do NOT need this from you right now,"

"Well it's too bad for you then," Nichole said.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something back but before she could a voice spoke form the doorway.

"Nichole I do not want to hear you EVER speak to your mother like that again. Do you understand ME young lady?" Draco walked into the room, a very angry look on his face. One glance at it, and Nichole was slightly terrified.

"Yes sir," she mumbled.

"Now apologize to your mother!"

Nicole looked at her mother, "Sorry mum," she said quietly.

"Go get cleaned up for dinner, Mrs. Weasley is waiting for you." Draco said sternly. Nichole nodded and left the room.

"I'll go as well," Ginny said quietly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered turning back to the window.

"She needs discipline Hermione," Draco said walking up to her, "She needs to understand that she can not speak to her parents that way."

"Are you going to be the one to teach it to her? Because I sure can't. She doesn't listen to me anymore,"

"You can do it Hermione," Draco said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You are a great mother, you have raised Nichole into a suitable young woman. All she needs is discipline. It's never too late to teach her some, it's just going to be a little harder now."

"All she needed was a father figure before, and you came back into my life, and came into hers. That shaped her into some shape, and I thank you for that Draco. I couldn't have done it without you…and I'm sorry for keeping her from you all those years, you should have known…but I need your help, I won't be able to do this alone."

"I'm here, Hermione, you won't do this alone. We're in this together."

Hermione glanced up and stared at the reflecting in the window, at her with Draco behind her, his hand on her shoulder. They looked like a real couple; she stared at his face, and into his eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Together," she whispered back.

**A/N: My NEW YEARS SURPRISE TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!! I finsihed this yesturday and was debating on posting it or not but decided I'd make someone's day by posting it! I hope you all had a good night last night, I'm sure a lot of your was better than mine...I sat at home doing nothing at all except watching Dick Clarks Rockin New Years on TV...alone because my family was sleeping (party poopers) and my friends were busy with their boyfriends so... yeah, but anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I love the ending personally and hope you do as well! I'm working on thinking of how to start the next chapter at the moment so I'm not sure when it'll be up, but hopefully soon! Once again Happy New Year to you all and hope you have a great 2010! (we all know something good is coming out of it... DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 1!!!)**


	16. Chapter 16

A few minutes later Draco and Hermione walked downstairs together; everyone was sitting around the table waiting for them. The kids had their own table, the adults another one.

Nichole was the only one not sitting; she was standing with her arms crossed glaring at the adults. She turned to Hermione when she entered.

"I don't want to sit at the kids table," she said.

"You will do as your told to," Hermione said, trying her best to sound demanding, to make Nichole listen.

Nichole was about to protest but with a glance at her father she changed her mind and sat down next to James.

"See, you can do it," Draco whispered in her ear. She nodded and took the empty seat next to Ginny, Draco beside her.

"Well, now that we're all seated, everyone can dig in," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"It looks fabulous Molly," Hermione smiled at her.

"It's nothing dear," Mrs. Weasley said kindly. She was getting older now, in her sixties. Her hair was turning grey and losing the red she once had. Wrinkles were bagged under her eyes, but she was still the same kind woman she always was.

Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table, with George and Harry on each side of him. He, as well, had aged. His hair was very thin now, with a bald spot on the top of his head. His hair was almost nearly grey. His glasses were perched on his nose and wrinkles also bagged under his eyes. He was still kicking it at the Ministry as well.

"Lots of raids reported to me today," he stated conversationally. He was now the head of the department and it had grown a lot more since the war. It seems people had charmed many muggle objects in hopes of keeping Death Eaters away. After the war, any of the charmed muggle objects belonging to witches and wizards who had passed away were sold to muggle stores without realising it. Trouble stirred up in the Ministry and they needed Mr. Weasley's help in sorting it out. Since then, he was given the job as head of the department.

"Anything interesting?" George asked as he stuffed his face.

"Common muggle objects. Actually, a charmed book was found in an old muggle woman's house. She had bought it from a self owned book shop and when she opened it to read it, the book started reading to her! She nearly had a heart failure."

"Sounds like something that could be used in the joke shop," laughed George.

"Now George," Mrs. Weasley said, "I don't want to hear from your father that something belonging to your store has ended up in a muggle town. Be careful what you sell,"

Hermione smiled, it was ice to be around the Weasley's, just like old times. Some things just never change. Glancing over at Draco, he had his head down and was playing with his food. He looked uncomfortable. She nudged him under the table.

"What?" he whispered looking up at her.

"Cheer up," she whispered back.

"How's the class going Draco?" Mrs. Weasley asked him. Both Hermione and he looked over at her, she was on Draco's other side.

"Oh, fairly well, I suppose," he said, "Some of the students are well advanced for their age. In fact, I find students of parents who fought in the war are the most advanced."

"A lot of adults felt it would be safe to show their children how to defend themselves," Harry said from down the table. "Personally, I'd love for the kids to know certain things, things I wish I had known going into Hogwarts."

"Basic spells of course," Ginny said, "Nothing to complicated, but it is impossible to teach our kids. James starts Hogwarts next year and we've tried to teach him, but he doesn't seem to be able to control his magic when he tries to. He needs w and first but Ollivander's shop refuses to sell one to a minor without a Hogwarts letter."

"Yes, I remember when I got Nichole's letter in the mail. McGonagall made an exception for me for her to start with other's her age, since she was turning eleven in a day after classes started."

The topic soon changed after that, many things were discussed and Draco soon was talking in ease to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ginny as well as Kayla and George had been able to speak civilly to him as well. The only one who didn't utter a word at dinner was Ron.

~-~-~-

Over at the kids table, Nichole refused to engage any of them in conversation. Instead, she texted her friends the whole time. James and Teddy were talking Quidditch; Albus and Lily were arguing over a spoon. Nichole rolled her eyes, she hated being around them.

She barely touched a thing of hr dinner as well; she wasn't in the mood. She didn't understand why her parents had suddenly changed their act towards her. They were being mean to her now, her mother had never acted like that…unless you count when she was five, but that resulted in the death of her grandmother.

Nichole shook herself from the thought; she didn't want to think of that day.

When dinner was over, and everyone was dismissed from the tables, Nichole got up and walked to the living room. She sat on the couch and took her phone out and opened up a block blasting game on her phone.

"Nichole, put your phone away." Hermione said sitting next to her daughter.

"After I lose this round," she said.

"Nichole, I'm sure your grandparents would agree with me to take that phone away from you if you don't stop playing that game right now and join in with the festives!"

"What festives?" Nichole asked, absentmindedly.

"The start of the holidays for Merlin's sake!" Hermione cried, "Now put the phone away or hand it to me."

"After I lose," she said again.

"Nichole Jean Granger!" Hermione said, "Give me the damn phone…now!"

Nichole stopped and looked at her mother, she only swore when she was really mad, and even then it was controlled.

"Nichole Mar-," Draco started to say. Both Hermione and Nichole whipped around to look at him. He stopped dead sentence. Nichole's eyes were wide, warning her father not to say another word. Hermione was staring wide eyed, slight tears forming in her eyes.

"What were you about to say?" Hermione asked in a hoarse whisper.

Draco cleared his throat, "Hermione, listen to me," he said.

"No," she said, "I don't know where you found that name, but it is not to be uttered…EVER!"

"Hermione, you have to listen to me," Draco said earnestly, "the only way we're going to get Nichole to listen to us…"

"NOT THAT WAY!" Hermione shrieked. Mrs. Weasley came into the room in a rush to see what was wrong. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"We have to go Molly," Hermione said, "I'm sorry,"

"Alright dear," Mrs. Weasley said as Hermione took hold of Nichole's arm.

"I'll see you around Draco," Hermione said before walking out the room, out the door and away from the house to the apparition point.

After she left, others gathered in the room and stared at Draco in silence.

"What happened, Draco dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Draco sighed, "It's a long story he said as he sat down on the couch, head in hands.

~-~-~-

As soon as they landed in their apartment, Nichole ripped her arm from Hermione's grasp. "I hate you, you know that!"

"Well that's too bad for you isn't it!" Hermione screamed back, "Why'd you tell him, I could tell by the look on his face that he knows all about it!"

"He looked at my file, he knew my full name, he called me it, I yelled at him! I had no choice than to tell him other wise he would never have understood, but you didn't have to drag us out!"

"He has no right," Hermione seethed.

"No mum, you have to learn to get over it! I know it's hard, I know, but mum, you've been holding onto it for years, it's time to forgive and forget. Mum, you'll lose him," Nichole whispered.

Hermione looked at her daughter, taking everything she said in. What did she know?

"What do you mean?"

"Mum," Nichole sighed, "Look, I can see the way you and dad look at each other and even if you don't realize it, you both care for each other. If you keep acting this way towards him, getting angry when he slips up, or because he doesn't know or understand something, then you'll lose each other. I don't want that to happen and I know you don't either."

Hermione stared as Nichole got up and walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

~-~-~-

Draco finished telling the story and everyone looked at him with solemn eyes.

"I had no idea," Mrs. Weasley said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Didn't Hermione mention something about her parents though, or Nichole's grandparents?"

"I think her father may have re-married," Draco said, "Nichole mentioned a gift she received from her grandparents for her birthday. I didn't think anything of it, until just today actually. I don't think they like to talk about Hermione's mother much."

"I can understand that," Harry said, "Actually come to think about it, that could explain Hermione's brief stage of depression. Remember when all she did was work and stay home with Nichole? There was a short tie period where Hermione wouldn't come over for anything. She also wouldn't let anyone visit."

"That doesn't sound like Hermione… but you never expected anything was wrong?"

"We excepted, but she wouldn't tell us anything," Ron sighed.

"She had actually just got out of a relationship…one she prefers not to discuss,"

Draco nodded.

"You should go to her," Ginny said, "She needs you, Draco, and it won't do any good to stay here."

"I don't know where she lives," Draco said.

"I'll take you there," Harry said. Everyone looked at him, sort of surprised. "Look, we all have to admit Hermione's been happier and stress-free since Malfoy came back into her life,"

"He's right," Mrs. Weasley said, "Draco, dear, you have done wonders for Hermione, and Ginny's right. She needs you."

"And you need her," Ginny said. "I can tell,"

Draco didn't try to deny it, "Alright Potter, take me there."

Harry nodded and led the way out, stopping to give Ginny a kiss. "I'll be back," he said.

"Thanks for having me," Draco said to Mrs. Weasley.

"It was nothing dear," she said, stopping to pat his cheek. Harry led Draco out past the boundaries. "You're going to have to take my arm," Harry said.

Draco nodded and grasped it. Harry turned and they disappeared into darkness.

~-~-~-

Hermione was still standing where she was, thinking about what Nichole said. She was right, she had to forgive and forget. Obviously she would never forgive her mother but she had to let her go. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hermione got up, wondering who it could possibly be. Opening the door she saw Draco standing there. She stood at the open doorway, a surprised look on her face.

"I am so sorry Hermione," he said, "I'm sorry for what I said, can you please forgive me?"

Hermione stared at him another moment before nodding slowly. "Yes, Draco. I can forgive you, and I'm sorry for freaking out on you." She said. In response, Draco dipped his head and kissed her. Hermione returned the kiss happily.

From her doorway, Nichole peeked out of the little crack in the open door, a smile on her face.

**A/N: I am doing so well on updating! I shouldnt update so often only because it doesnt give people a chance to catch up on the story if they are away or something but i can't help it! I got excited when I finished it! ITS THEIR FIRST KISS :D yay! well maybe not their first, but the first REAL kiss between them! Anyways i hope you liked it, I have a lot more idea's still...I'm thinking this story may very well have over 20 chapters! ANyways, I hope you liked it as well! Please let me know by a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

They broke apart from the kiss and Hermione glanced down, suddenly feeling shy. Draco took his hand and, using his index finger, lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Don't start being all shy around me Granger," he said, "or I'll have to take back that kiss…and that's something I don't want to do."

"Something I don't want you to do either," Hermione whispered, and then giggled like a little school girl. Draco couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So does this mean your together than?" Nichole asked, standing in her door way. Both Hermione and Draco jumped and turned to look at her. "What? If you don't want to be caught, you shouldn't be snogging in the hallway door. I bet even the neighbours saw. Actually, I know for a fact they did. Candice sent me a text and said she saw Uncle Harry with some strange blonde man. Later she texted me saying you were kissing said blonde man."

"Wait, Harry was here?" Hermione asked.

"Probably to show Dad the way," Nichole said, "beside's stop changing the subject,"

"I wasn't changing anything, I was merely wondering."

"Wonder after you answer my question, please." Nichole added as an after thought.

Hermione sighed and glanced at Draco. "I think that is something your father and I need to discuss…alone!"

"Ah, but mum," Nichole protested.

"No buts, in your room, now." Hermione said. Nichole sighed and glanced at her dad. "I wouldn't disapprove you know," she said.

"Do as your mother says," Draco replied, but smiled softly. Nichole sighed but went to her room, closing the door. Hermione waved her wand, locking it from the outside.

"She can stay in there for a little bit longer," Hermione shrugged, "that way she won't be able to disturb us because, Draco, we really need to talk."

"I know," Draco said. Hermione led him to the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm fine," he said.

Hermione sat, "Look, about what happened earlier…"

"No, it's my fault I should never have said it…"

"No, Draco, I'm glad you did." She said, "Listen, Nichole was right…she told me earlier that I need to forgive and forget. I have been blaming myself, and even Nichole, for what happened to my mother. It was really neither of our fault. Nichole couldn't control her magic, it was an accident. And I, well, sure I could have not taken Nichole's toys, but then I wouldn't have been doing my job as a mother. I only did what I thought was right. And sure it ended in my mother's death but…" Hermione wiped her eyes with her sleeve, as she was crying by this point. "But maybe it was just meant to be.

"A few years after my mother died, my father met a nice woman. She was widowed, with no children, and very lonely. It was fate for her to meet my father, and Nichole clung to her. As a grandmother. There's a reason Nichole doesn't like Molly so much, it's because she tried to be a grandmother to her. They never knew my mother was killed but Molly's just so loving…well she just did what came natural and Nichole didn't like that.

"My father married this woman he met, Heather, a few months after meeting her. It upset me at first, but Heather never asked me to treat her as my mother, and she never wanted Nichole to treat her as a grandmother. Nichole, being so young, loved her as a grandmother anyways. They've always had a special bond.

"But even with this new woman in my life, making my father happy, I could never forget what happened to my mother. I could never let it go. But I think it's time to. It's been eleven years, it's time to let go." Hermione was now only crying gently, and as a tear fell from her eye, Draco wiped it away with his thumb. He then pulled her into a hug and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're a brave woman, Hermione Granger, it's no wonder you were put in Gryffindor."

Hermione laughed, "I've never had to compliment me on my house before," she said.

"It had never come up,"

They sat in silence for a little, and then Hermione asked a question. "Do they know now?" she asked, "The Weasley's? Did you tell them?" Draco nodded.

"They were upset you didn't tell them when it mattered," he said. They were now sitting next to each other, Hermione's head resting on his shoulder still, and his arm around her shoulders. He was stroking her hair, "they figure it was why you were depressed,"

Hermione nodded, "They'd be right," she said.

"They also mentioned something about a relationship you had just gotten out of."

Hermione sighed, "Yes, but I don't really want to talk about it."

Draco nodded, "I understand." He said.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Hermione, something Harry had mentioned earlier, something she had to find out for herself.

"Draco, I really hate to bring this up, but I think there is something else we need to talk about…before we talk about anything else."

Draco glanced over at her, the look on her face was serious. "And what is that Hermione?"

"I need to know your part in the war," she said quietly. Draco sighed.

"I can't say I didn't see thing coming," he said. "I just as one thing of you… don't hate me, please don't hate me after I tell you. I still want to be able to see my daughter and I still want to be a part of your life."

"I'll try my best," Hermione whispered, she couldn't make that promise.

"Well," Draco started, "The war was a serious time for my family. Voldemort had broken death eaters out of Azkaban, my father included. He was also taking ship in our house, using it as his personal quarters. Using me as a slave to torture others. It was horrible. I was forced into attending meetings, he made me curse those who wouldn't do his bidding, and he cursed me when I didn't do a good enough job.

"My father was starting to see sense though. He knew he was on the losing side, no matter what happened, he just knew Voldemort wouldn't win the war. But he still tried any and everything to stay in his good books, so he wouldn't get tortured…even if that included turning Potter in.

"I'm sure you heard this story before, but Potter and Weasley, along with some others, were brought to my house, captured. Potter's face was messed up and we couldn't make an identification. Father tried his hardest though. He thought if he could hand Potter over, everything would be alright again. But Potter escaped, and we were all tortured for it.

"Voldemort no longer trusted us. He used us, and locked us in the house. He wouldn't let us leave after that, not until the final battle came around. Then he used everyone. He used his slaves from the dungeon and put them under the imperious curse to fight for him, all men, woman and children on his side had to fight in the war. I was desperate to help my family, save them and make sure they were brought to no harm…

"I fought along the death eaters, and killed innocent people because of it. I almost killed Potter and Weasley in the Room of Requirement. I was almost killed myself. But they saved me. And that's what made me realise, that no matter what happened Voldemort was going to lose. The light side had strong connections, and when you save someone's life, they are bound to you until the service is repaid. I don't know if Potter realises it, but I am bound to him. He saved my life in the battle, and for that I am grateful.

"There's a reason I never returned to Hogwarts after the battle, I knew everyone would remember me as the Death Eater's child, it was even mentioned in the Daily Prophet when I returned. I had to go somewhere where it wouldn't be brought up. I wrote to the Minister, requested a meeting, and explained everything to him. He agreed to help me and sent me to Durmstrang. I was able to complete my education and get a job there. My mother fled, I don't hear from her that often and my father is dead; he was given the kiss a few years after being in Azkaban."

"I know," Hermione whispered, as tears fell from her eyes again, "I know all about it."

Draco nodded, "I'm still waiting upon a letter from my mother; I sent her one the first day of school. Sometimes her letters can be months in between, sometimes days. It depends on her mood and on what she's doing."

Hermione nodded, they sat in silence for a bit, and then Hermione turned to him. "Draco I want you to know I don't hate you for what you did. I understand it actually; you never wanted to do it."

"But I did," he said quietly, "I killed so many people that year…I almost killed our headmaster as well."

"You never would have, Harry told us you lowered your wand."

Draco nodded, "He's right, I did."

"But the fact is, you didn't do it. And it's not your fault you did what you did that year either. Voldemort would have killed you if you hadn't followed what he said."

"The worst part is, I'll forever be stuck with this," Draco lifted his sleeve up and on his arm was a faded dark mark. Hermione stared at it. "The day of my initiation was the worst. He did it the summer before our sixth year; I was the youngest to become a death eater. I didn't want it, Hermione, I really didn't."

"I know," she said, "I believe you."

"After he was killed though, there was a burning pain through my arm. Even my father felt it. All of us given the mark did. It faded that night, a show that he was really gone. But it'll never disappear forever."

Hermione pulled his sleeve down, "but it has now," she said. Draco looked at his arm, the sleeve over the mark, and nodded.

"It has now,"

Again they sat in silence; Draco was the one to break it this time.

"So, now I think it's time to discuss…us…" he said.

"Right," Hermione replied, sitting up straighter and turning her body more towards him.

"So…" he said, "Where do we start?"

"Well we need to lay out the basics," Hermione said. They talked for about fifteen minutes, discussing any and everything they thought was relevant to them. Finally they came to a decision.

"So we're agreed?" Hermione asked.

"We are," Draco said.

"Should we tell Nichole then?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded. With a flick of her wand, Nichole's door was unlocked. She walked out and stood in the living room, arms crossed.

"If it took you guys this long to talk something good must have come out of it," she said.

"We've come to a decision," Hermione said.

"And that is…what?" she asked.

"Your mother and I are going to try a relationship. Nothing too serious, we just want to see what will come of it."

"So are you dating or what?" Nichole asked excitedly.

"Unofficially, yes." Hermione said. Nichole squealed and ran to her mother, giving her a big hug. She then moved on to her father.

"This is the best day of my life!" Nichole said, and turned and ran back to her room.

"Unofficially?" Draco asked.

"It's a girl thing," Hermione shrugged, "She needs to know exactly what is going on to understand it."

"With everything?"

Hermione shook her head, "Oh, Merlin, no, only with boys and dating."

Draco stood there, looking shocked, as Hermione walked into the kitchen. "It's getting late. I hate to kick you out, but I need to get some sleep. I've got work tomorrow."

"Of course," Draco said, glancing at Nichole's room. "What is being done with Nichole while our at work."

"Oh, she stays home," Hermione said as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"I don't trust her," Draco said, "beside's, I thought maybe she'd like to see my house."

Hermione smiled, "if she wants to, she can." She drank her milk, rinsed out her glass and set it in the sink. "Why don't you ask her now, while you say goodbye?"

Draco nodded, "good idea." He walked over to Nichole's room and knocked on her open door. Nichole looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," she said, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye," he said.

"Your leaving?"

Draco chuckled, "I do have a house of my own. It needs some cleaning up and everything. It's been out of use for a while."

"Oh, right," Nichole said. Her phone buzzed, but she ignored it. A first for her.

"But I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow. Your mum has to work and I thought it'd be a good time for us to spend some alone time together. Plus, then you get to see my house."

Nichole smiled, "That's be lovely!" she said excitedly. "Is it ok with mum?"

"It's ok with me," Hermione said as she walked up behind Draco. "Just be good,"

Nichole rolled her eyes, "I will be," she got up and hugged Draco again. "Thanks dad, I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco nodded, "tomorrow." He and Hermione walked out then and Hermione walked Draco to the door.

"What time you coming by? I work at nine but she'll probably be sleeping still."

"I'll come by at nine, be here for when she wakes up."

"Are you sure?"

Draco nodded, "I don't want her here alone."

"Alright," Hermione said. She opened the door for him, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Draco nodded and gave her a kiss goodbye. Hermione responded eagerly, kissing him back.

"Uh, open doorway!" Nichole yelled from her room. They broke apart and glanced back, Hermione was blushing.

"Tomorrow," Hermione said. Draco nodded.

"Tomorrow," he replied. He turned and walked down the hall and Hermione shut the door.

"Please don't snog in front of me," Nichole said, "I think it's great your together and everything, but no public snogging." Hermione's answer was a bright red blush.

**A/N: ANd here is another update! YAY! I've started the next chapter as well and hope to get it out before the end of the weekend...anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, I think it's sweet, but mostly a filler chap. I would also like to direct a review that I got that I could not reply to... **

**_Danaithess- I thank you so much for reading my story and for the review! I'm glad you like the way I write the characters and for my imagination in the story line. As for your suggestion for more descriptive romantic scenes, I can try...but I am SO not good at writing details about stuff like that lol But if I put in another scene (and I do plan on having more scenes) I will try to add a bit more detail, but it may not be the best._**

**Anyways, thanks to all those who review and I to those who review wthout accounts, I appologize for not directing you but there are only certain reviews that I think need to be answered, although if you would like your answered or have a question, dont hesitate to ask! Please contunue to review! My goal is at least 100 reviews for this chapter (and by the way its going, i think we can reach that goal!) thanks for your love and support everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Hermione left for work and Draco was left in a muggle home. He had never been alone in one before, and was curious about many items. First he tried a few things in the kitchen, such as the coffee maker and the blender. In the living room he played with the TV and Hermione's laptop, which was sitting on the table. He had no idea what he was doing. At one point he was pushing random buttons on the remote and turned the volume on the TV up so loud that Nichole stumbled out of her room, hair all over the place, and wearing a pair of shorts and a tang top.

"What are you doing dad? I'm trying to sleep,"

Draco glanced at the clock. "Its almost half past eleven, Nichole."

Nichole groaned, "Damn, I was hoping to sleep in till twelve," she mumbled.

"Nichole, watch your language," Draco said, "Now show me how to work this thing."

Nichole giggled and took the remote from him, pressing the red button at the top. The TV turned off. "Now can I go back to bed?"

"I've been here since about eight thirty waiting for you…I think you should get dressed so we can head out."

Nichole sighed, "Can I at least have a shower first?"

"Have one at my house, I can guarantee you'll love it," he said. Nichole sighed.

"Ok fine," she said, walking to her room and picking out some clothes. When she was dressed she walked out to see her dad on the couch reading a book. "What are you reading?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing some yogurt and eating it out of the carton.

"I'm planning things to teach the Seventh Years," he replied closing the book, "I have to make sure they are all prepared for their different course of action after graduation."

Nichole nodded, "Uh huh," she replied with a mouth full.

"You ready to go?" he asked walking into the kitchen as well. Nichole placed the spoon in the sink and placed the carton of yogurt back in the fridge.

"Am now,"

~-~-~-

Draco apparated to Malfoy Manor and landed right outside the gates. Nichole looked around, stunned. "Is this seriously where you live?" Nichole asked, amazed.

Draco nodded, "This is my childhood home," he said, "Malfoy Manor."

"This place is amazing," Nichole said walking towards the gates. Draco held his arm out, stopping her.

"These gates are charmed," he stated. "They have always been, but during the last year of the war they were charmed a very special way. My mother was able to remove the very difficult charm but there were traces she could not remove. They will forever be there," he said and waved his wand. The gates slowly creaked open.

"Erie," Nichole said as they passed through.

"One of many things I've got to fix," Draco stated as they headed up the very long drive.

"Why do you want to live in your old place?" Nichole asked, "I mean, why don't you just move in with mum and me? I mean, its not like your going to be there all the time. You'll be at Hogwarts most of the time, and mum has work. And by the time the summer rolls around I can guarantee you and mum will be together, if not married."

"Whoa Nichole," Draco said looking at his daughter, "your mother and I have just decided to see if we can get this to work, it's way too soon to talk about moving in together and getting married."

"But you want to…don't you?" Nichole asked, stopping.

Draco stopped as well and looked at his daughter, "For you Nichole," he said. Nichole looked at him questionably but that was all he said. Sighing Nichole followed him up the front stairs and into the Mansion.

"Excuse the dust, I haven't quiet got to that yet," Draco said. Nichole stood in the front foyer looking around. The place was beautiful, even with sheet covered furniture and dust everywhere. Portraits of blondes lined the walls, ancestors she presumed. "Also, ignore any portraits that speak to you. They can be a bit rude sometimes,"

"I can handle a portrait," Nichole said rolling her eyes.

"Trust me," Draco said, "My ancestors were not the pleasant type."

"Now Draco," one of the portraits said, he had a long white beard, narrowed ice blue eyes and was wearing green robes. "Is that any way to speak of us? We are in the room after all, and that's a mudblood you're speaking to."

Draco walked up to the portrait, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Do not speak that word in my house Artemis, otherwise I will have to take your picture down and burn it! And that happens to be my DAUGHTER you're talking about." He snarled.

"Are you really taking offence of something a dead person said?" Nichole asked watching the scene with amused eyes.

Draco let out a frustrated breath, "Sorry," he mumbled to Nichole, "It's just my family's history is not the most pleasant."

Nichole shrugged, "I don't care about the past, it's the future that matters, and whether or not you're brave enough to change the past so their past is forgotten."

Draco stared at his daughter in surprise, "That's very…profound Nichole," he said.

Nichole shrugged, "I can be when I want to be," she said, "so, when do I get the Grand Tour?" she asked. Draco smiled.

"Right now," he said, leading her away.

~-~-~-

Draco showed her around the house, showing her every room that he thought would interest her. Rooms like the library, the ball room, the games room and even his childhood room.

"Up until last night, it had been nearly fifteen years since I last entered my room," he had told her as they stood in the door way. Nichole looked at the expensive green sheets, the furniture, the wardrobe filled with brand name Wizarding clothing made of silk and cashmere. Things Nichole has never known could exist to her were right before her eyes.

"There is one more thing I wanted to show you," Draco said as they walked down the green carpeted hallways and down two flights of curving stairs. He led her down another hallway and towards the kitchen, out the back kitchen door and into a small room filled with cleaning supplies.

"Just outside these doors was where I spent almost every day of my life growing up. It was where I was happiest and could forget everything. These were the only doors I could get through, where the house elves stored their products. C'mon," he said opening a wooden door and they walked out into the snow and cold. But as soon as Nichole saw what was out these doors, she stared in amazement.

A huge field spread out in front of her, and at the left and right sides of the field were three goal posts, for Quidditch. They were rusted, and covered in snow, but nothing that couldn't easily be repaired.

Draco was smiling at her when Nichole turned to look at him. "The best days of my life," he said looking at her. She smiled back at him.

"It's amazing," she said. "So what position did you play?" she asked.

"Seeker," he replied, "One of the best,"

"Better than Uncle Harry?" she asked, smirking.

Draco actually laughed, "No, close, but I could never beat Potter."

Nichole laughed, "didn't think so," she said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Draco asked.

"Just that Uncle Harry could have played professionally, instead he chooses to put on a little match with the Aurors, usually during the Summer holidays."

"Saint Potter," Draco chuckled shaking his head, "Normally choosing to do the right thing."

Nichole giggled, "Saint Potter?"

"Something I called him, back in the day,"

Nichole nodded.

"So, you any good?" Draco asked her.

"At Quidditch? Hell yeah,"

"What position?"

"Seeker," she smirked.

"How about a little one on one match as seekers?" Draco asked, "I've got a few good brooms in the shed over there," he pointed to a small cabin; something Nichole could see belonging in a forest. "As well as practice balls. What do you say? Let's see if you're better than me,"

Nichole smiled, "Sounds like fun. No hard feelings if you lose though," she smirked.

"Deal," he said.

A little while later, the two were suited up in practice gear over their coats both riding the same broom so it was fair. Draco had the snitch in one hand, and they were facing face-to-face.

"Here's the deal, I'll let it go, we wait ten seconds, and then we start."

"Sounds good," Nichole said.

Draco released the snitch and they counted out loud, 1, 2, 3... all the way to 10. As soon as Draco said it, Nichole put on a rush of speed, rounding the field and looking for a glint of gold. She thought she saw a flash but it was the writing on her dad's broom. Frustrated she continued to swerve.

After about half an hour of flying, doing random moves in the air while still keeping an eye out for the snitch, she saw her dad start to dive down. She followed him. She put on more speed, rushing for where he flew on the other side of the pitch. She caught up to him in little over thirty seconds to see the snitch flying only a few feet from him,

"You honestly can't reach it?" Nichole yelled to him over the wind in her ears.

"It's not as easy as it seems," Draco said as he leaned forwards a bit, flying about a foot in front of Nichole, but she wasn't stupid; she followed his direction, lying flatter and moving forwards.

They were nose to nose, Nichole and Draco, with the snitch only a foot away from the two of them. Nichole added an extra push of speed, going another two inches in front of her father. Draco growled as he tried to copy her, but Nichole was smaller than he was. Her size gave her the slightest advantage and she reached her left hand out as far as she could reach, brushing the wings of the snitch. It flew another inch away from her, and then dived downwards.

She followed it, as well as her father; Nichole had an advantage here. She had learned her dives from the best seeker she knew, Harry Potter, and Harry Potter was a master at dives. She reached her arm out again and with a swipe, caught the snitch in her hand. Wings fluttered to try to get free and then, after a short time, folded in on themselves and went still. Nichole landed smoothly on the ground, with Draco following a moment later.

"Nicely played," he panted giving her a hug.

"Ew, dad, you smell like sweat," she complained struggling to get free. Draco just laughed.

"C'mon, let's shower up and then we can get some lunch."

Smiling, Nichole followed her dad inside.

~-~-~-

It was a little weird for Nichole to shower in a house she had never been in before, but she did, and afterwards she felt refreshed. She met her dad in the kitchen; he was looking blankly around.

"Dad," she said walking in, "what are you doing?"

"Looking for food," he stated, "It seems I have a short supply of it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I have nothing except expired things," he sighed, "we could always go out for food."

"Or we could go shopping so you don't run into this problem again."

"One problem, I don't have a…uh, what are they called? Muggles sit in them, it gets them places…"

"A car?" Nichole asked, laughing.

"Yes, a car," he said.

"Why do you need a car? Just apparate to an alley near the store, buy the food, and vanish it back here."

Draco looked at her, "You've defiantly got your mothers brains." He said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Nichole asked.

"No, it's a bloody good thing otherwise we'd bloody well starve. Let's go," he said. Smiling, Nichole followed.

~-~-~-

Nichole helped Draco pick out a variety of food; vegetable, fruit, protein and meat. She also picked up a recipe magazine from the check out counter.

"I'll help you make lunch; it shouldn't be too hard to teach you to cook." Nichole said as Draco vanished the bags of groceries. Afterwards, Draco apparated back to the Mansion and they made the walk back to the house.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Nichole asked as they got to the kitchen.

"What's this again?" Draco asked picking up a box of Macaroni and Cheese.

"Classic food," Nichole said grabbing the box and setting it on the counter, "And easy to make. It's pasta with cheese sauce instead of tomato."

"Is it good?"

"Defiantly, c'mon I'll show you how to make it. We'll need a pot filled with water to start off with,"

That was easy enough for Draco. He summoned a pot and used his wand to fill it with water. Nichole carried it over to the stove.

"Gas stove," Nichole mumbled. "I don't know how to use this,"

"Just set a fire underneath it,"

"With what?" Nichole asked. Draco sighed and walked over to the stove. He played with the dials until, finally, he just waved his wand. Fire shot out of it, catching the stove and, nearly, his head, on fire. Quickly, he put it out.

"Is there an easier way to do this?" he asked.

"Just boil the water," Nichole said a little shocked. Draco waved his wand and the pot instantly boiled. "Alright, now…" Nichole dumped the box of noodles into the pot. "Can you cook these for seven minutes?" she asked. Nodding, Draco used his wand to stabilize the temperature of the pot for seven minutes, cooking the noodles thoroughly. Nichole put the cheese mix, milk and butter into the noodles and stirred until it all blended together.

"See, this wasn't so hard, was it…well, despite the fact that you could have burnt the house down."

"It's pretty good," Draco admitted taking a bite of the Mac and Cheese. "But let's not tell your mother I nearly burnt the house down, she may not let you come over for meals."

"Ok," Nichole laughed, scooting a little closer to her dad, as they both enjoyed their lunch.

**A/N: When I first wrote this chapter, I thought it was kinda boring, but when I went back to read it over I actually really liked it! I think the quidditch scene is my fsve, personally, but whta about you? what part did you like best? Anyways, updates may slow down after this...I'm heading back to school tonight and my classes start again on Wendsday so...just a warnign that I may be slower updating. HOWEVER i do have 2 chapters written already.**

**And that brings me to my next point...I need help from you, my faithful readers! I would love your opinion on something involving the story...A friend of Nichole's, a MUGGEL friend, who has known Nichole all her life, appears in a few chapters. My question for you is, should her friend know about her magic? I'm going to make a poll on my profile for this and would really appreciate all of your opinions so be sure to vote! There was something else I wanted your opinion on but I have forgotten it :( if I remember I'll add a poll for it as well, so keep your eyes open.**

**Anyways, thats all for now! Please remember to review and vote on the poll!**


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas was just around the corner. Hermione had taken two weeks off of work so she could spend some more personal time with Nichole; but also because Ron and Kayla's engagement party was coming up and there was still lots to do. Mrs. Weasley needed all the help she could get and Hermione was only too pleased to lend a hand.

So she found herself, on Christmas Eve, at the Burrow while Nichole spent some time with Draco.

"The party is on the twenty-eighth," Mrs. Weasley mumbled as she looked down a list of things left to do. "I've got confirmation from most of the guests already, anyone who hasn't replied by Boxing Day is just not going to be able to come,"

"Molly, relax, we're ready." Hermione said as she checked off the decoration supply.

Fleur sat at the other end of the table looking at a food list, "Iz thiz going to be enough for everyone?" she asked.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Oh I hope so,"

"It will," Hermione said, "And if we need more, I can grab a few things from my place. We have nothing to worry about."

Mrs. Weasley nodded but she still looked frazzled. "Why don't you go to bed Molly, let Fleur and I clean up. I must be getting home anyways. Draco took Nichole out for a movie."

"What iz a movie?" Fleur asked.

"It's a muggle place where pictures play on a screen…sort of like a play…theatre," Hermione tried to explain.

Fleur just nodded, still looking confused. "Anyways, they should be back soon."

"Alright dear, if your sure," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Just go to bed, get some rest. You need it." Mrs. Weasley nodded, hugged the two girls, and then went off to bed.

"I wish Ginny would have come tonight," Hermione mumbled as she stacked the papers. "She is a way better organizer than I am, and she can deal with Molly better than I can."

"But the boyz are sick," Fleur said handing Hermione her sheets.

"Yes, well, I think they may be faking it. Anyways, I've got to go," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow for dinner Fleur. I don't see how we're going to fit everyone in here but, well, we've done it many times before."

Fleur nodded and bid Hermione goodbye before Hermione used the floo network to go home.

~-~-~-

Nichole and Draco sat on the couch, drinking Hot Coco. Nichole had put on the Wizarding Wireless and they were just sitting there listening to it. Suddenly a song by Celestina Warbeck came on and Draco smiled softly.

"This was my mother's favourite singer," he said softly.

"Funny, this is Mrs. Weasley's old favourite as well,"

Draco stood out and extended his hand. "C'mon, let's dance," he said. Nichole looked at him. "I'm serious," he said.

"Ok," Nichole said a little hesitantly, she wasn't much of a dancer.

Draco started to move and Nichole actually found it easy to follow his steps. They moved around the small living room. Draco used his wand to move all the furniture back so they would have more space. Nichole giggled as he spun and dipped her.

This was the scene Hermione entered in on. She saw her daughter and Draco dancing softly around the living room, both smiling and laughing with each other, a classic song on the wireless.

Draco spun Nichole again and Nichole spotted her mother. "Hi mum," she giggled and Draco brought her back in. Draco looked over to see Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione said.

"Join us," Nichole said letting go of her dad's hand and dragging Hermione over. She held onto one of Hermione's hands and one of her dad's, leaving Draco and Hermione to take each other's hands.

"This isn't working," Nichole said, "I'll just leave you two alone," she said, letting go of her parents' hands and walking to her room. She shut the door behind her.

"I think this was her plan the whole time," Hermione said as she watched her daughter's bedroom door.

"Well then, we might as well make the most of it," Draco said, "Hermione, may I have this dance?" He asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco took her hand and started to dance around the living room with her. Even after the song on the Wireless changed to a fast one, Draco and Hermione kept a slow pace, his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck.

"This is sort of nice," she murmured.

"It is," Draco agreed looking down into her eyes. She caught his gaze and held it, looking deep into those ice blue eyes. Unconsciously they stopped dancing and just stood in the middle of the living room, staring into each other's eyes. All Hermione could see was him, he was the only one in the world at the moment. Draco felt the same way. His world was Hermione; she was the only thing that mattered. Slowly he leaned down, and Hermione moved up, their lips meeting in the process.

Her lips were soft to the touch, like velvet; his were smooth and as they met, both pairs of lips parted. Their tongues darted and fought for domination but Draco's won, and Hermione was ok with that. A kiss which had started out sweet had turned passionate. Slowly they pulled away from each other, both breathing deeply, eyes filled with lust.

After a few moments of just staring at each other Hermione cleared her throat. "So, uh, did you and Nichole have a good night?" she asked.

Draco looked at her a moment longer before shaking his head slightly, "Oh, uh yeah," he said, his voice a little hoarse and husky. He cleared it and tried again, "Yeah we did. But she chose some romantic movie." He said.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I bet she did,"

"Well I should get going."

"Alright, so are you going to stop by in the morning for Christmas? Or would you rather wait until the Weasley's?"

"I'll come by, around eight?"

"Try nine thirty, Nichole loves to sleep in so I'll give her until nine."

Draco nodded, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek quickly and left, walking out the door.

Hermione stood there, looking at the place he was, and sighed out softly. "Wow,"

~-~-~-

Nichole sat in her room on her mother's laptop chatting with her muggle friends on FaceBook. She was telling them all about her mother and her 'new' boyfriend. She didn't mention, however, that he was her father. She wasn't sure her friends were ready for that, considering that Nichole had told all her muggle friends that her father was dead.

She heard the front door close and peeked out her door. Her mother was standing there, staring at the door. She faintly heard a soft whisper of "wow" before Hermione turned away. Quickly, Nichole closed her door.

"Mum's in love," Nichole smiled, glancing upwards. "Maybe there is a God after all…Thank you."

~-~-~-

Hermione turned and walked into the kitchen, a smile upon her face. A stressful night of planning had turned into a very good night. Opening the fridge, she picked up the carton of yogurt but, taking a look at it, she noticed Nichole had been eating it, so she placed it back in and grabbed a few Christmas cookies that she had made for the Weasley dinner the next night. She poured herself a glass of milk and sat at the island in the kitchen, enjoying her snack. Nichole came out a little while later.

"Want some cookies?" Hermione asked her. Nichole nodded and Hermione passed over a cookie shaped as a snowman. Nichole nibbled on it while Hermione looked off into space. She noticed her mother was glowing.

"You seem happy," Nichole noted, dunking her cookie in her mums glass of milk. Hermione smiled.

"I am," she admitted.

"What happened after I left?"

"Well, he asked me to dance," Hermione admitted, "It was a lot of fun. I hadn't danced since…."

"Mathew?" Nichole asked quietly and Hermione nodded, "Mum that was a long time ago."

"I know," Hermione said, "But he was an important part of my life, and yours growing up,"

"But mum he left, I thought you had forgotten about him."

"I had," Hermione admitted, "Until recently."

"Well, let's hope that he being on your mind doesn't interfere with you and dad."

"What does that mean Nichole?" Hermione asked, setting the cookie she had in her hand down.

"It's just…" Nichole trailed off, looking down at the top of the island before continuing, "Well, I'm just really happy you and dad are together,"

"Nichole," Hermione sighed, "I know how much you like the fact that your father and I are trying this out but… I hope you don't put too much faith in this. It may not work out."

"But it will," Nichole insisted quietly.

"You don't know that," Hermione said.

"But I do! I've seen the two of you together; I've seen the look on your face when you talk about him, the look on his face when he talks about you."

"Honey, just please, don't go looking for a wedding gift just yet,"

"Wedding gift?" Nichole asked, "Does this mean your considering marring him?" she asked hopefully. Hermione sighed.

"No, it's a figure of speech. All I'm saying is don't put false hope into something that may never come to be."

Nichole nodded, a little sadly. "I understand."

Hermione stroked her daughters hair, "I'm glad," she said quietly, getting up and wiping the counter off. Nichole watched as Hermione walked off into her bedroom and then sighed. She knew her parents were going to be together, it was just meant to be.

~-~-~-

Draco arrived at his place with a smile on his face. The kiss he and Hermione had just shared… it made him think that everything in the world would be good again for him; as long as he kept Hermione by his side. She really was good for him.

Walking into the house, a white owl was waiting for him; Purity, his mother's owl. On her leg was a scroll. Quickly, Draco untied the scroll and walked into the sitting room. He set a quick fire in the fireplace, and sat in the chair to unfold the letter.

_My dear Draco,_

_I have heard some very interesting news in the past few months since receiving your last letter. Before I get to that, though, I would like to apologize for the long wait in response to your letter. I have been extremely busy here, and I wish I could tell you where I am but, as I have told you many times before, it could put me in danger. Even if the rest of the Wizarding World ignores it, we both know there are Many Death Eaters still out and about, and a lot of them blame me for the Dark Lords death._

_But off of that horrendous topic; I am very happy to hear of your position at Hogwarts, and the fact that they have accepted you back there. I trust there were a few problems with individuals but in the long run I expect you were fine. Seeing as I haven't heard anything bad for me to believe you are in danger, I trust none has tried to harm you upon your return._

_As to the news I heard, well, it's something that made me almost find a way back to London just to confront you about. I heard that you had a daughter, Draco. I am very surprised to hear this, seeing as you never told me. But the interesting part is that I heard she is a mere sixteen year old girl. If the rumour is true and this girl is yours, it would mean that you would have been seventeen when the girl was born. I am very shocked to hear this. The one girl I would expect to be the mother of a daughter born to you at the age of seventeen would be Miss Parkinson, but her mother never mentioned anything, and I know for a fact that Miss Parkinson was not pregnant during the Final Battle._

_I have to conclude that you had a relationship you never told your father or me about during your years at Hogwarts, and I won't lie when I say that this hurts me to hear Draco. I would love if you could confirm or deny this rumour, and if it is true I would love to meet my granddaughter, I'm sure the Minister could find a way for me to get back to London if you were to ask him. Bring Purity with you and he can get a message to me._

_I hope you are having a nice holiday Draco, I love you. And I miss you. Write back soon, my son._

_All my love_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco stared at the letter in shock. Somehow, news of Nichole had reached his mother, where ever she is. Sighing, he figured he should ask Kingsley ASAP about a way to get his mother here. He knew for a fact Nichole wanted to meet her and she wanted to meet her granddaughter. Kingsley would understand. Slowly, Draco started to comprise a letter to Kingsley and used Purity to send it off, expecting an answer by morning.

**A/N: It's Friday! And I'm Updating! yay! So before I start my note, i was jst wondering if anyones been able to access the poll on my profile regarding this story? I'm wondfering because I haven't seen any results posted at the moment so...just something I thought I'd ask, and also I thought I should mention that I remembered the other thing I wanted to ask all of you... it's about Nicholes love interest in the story...I had some requests about Nichoe having romance as well in the story, and I was getting to it lol, but I'm debating who it should be...choices are: - Blake since he's a wizard. -An Old muggle friend, let Nichole have some fun over the holidays! - A small fling with a random person over the holidays. So, I'll add the poll, but it may be better if you just leave an answer in the review.**

**Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter, we finally hear from Dracos mother! what'd you think of that?! ANyways, i dont know what else to say so...im gonna end this now! lol but if anyone is/was wondering about the poll i have right now, it is whether or not Nichoke best muggle friend should know about her magic...choices are: yes, shes her best friend. No, only family should have that knowledge. She should find out during the holidays.**

**Let me know guys! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Christmas, a time for family and celebration. The Granger household found Hermione making breakfast at nine in the morning. The apartment smelt of bacon and eggs, and the smell rose Nichole from her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she walked out of her room and into the kitchen, where the finishing touches were being made to breakfast.

"Is dad joining us for breakfast?" Nichole asked as she yawned.

"I don't know," Hermione replied as she placed dishes of food on the island, "I told him nine thirty so…"

"So what? Did you forget to invite him for breakfast?" Nichole asked.

"Of course not," Hermione said shaking her head. "It's just…" she sighed, she didn't know how to explain it to Nichole.

"It's just you didn't want him here, right?" Nichole asked.

"No Nichole, it's not like that. Listen…" Hermione sat down in the seat next to Nichole and turned her body so she was facing her daughter. "Christmas morning has always been just you and me. Any visitors we had always showed up in the afternoon, whether it was your grandparents or any of the Weasley's."

"With the exception of Mathew," Nichole mumbled.

"That was different," Hermione said, "I was in a serious relationship with him Nichole."

"And your not with dad, I get it," Nichole mumbled.

"No, that's not it either Nichole," Hermione stated. "Look, everything is happening so fast… I just…I just wanted one thing to stay the same…at least for a little while."

Nichole looked at her mother, and then slowly nodded. "Alright, I guess I can understand that." She said, and then smiled.

"Good," Hermione said slightly relieved. "Now, let's eat some breakfast and then we can get to the gifts…well as soon as your father gets here anyways."

Nichole smiled and dug in.

~-~-~-

Hermione and Nichole had finished breakfast around nine thirty. Nichole went into the living room to open her stocking while she waited for Draco to arrive, while Hermione used her wand to clean the dishes up. It was Christmas, she deserved a little break from cleaning. It took her only a couple of minutes to do so, and she glanced at the clock every thirty seconds or so. It was past nine thirty and Draco still hadn't arrived; he was never late.

Nichole had finished opening her stocking by the time Hermione came into the living room.

"Good load in here this year," she smiled.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, grinning, "I'm glad."

"Where's dad?" Nichole asked looking at her watch.

"I was wondering the same thing," Hermione mumbled.

"Do you think we should just start without him?"

Hermione bit her lip in thought. She didn't think that would be fair; Draco had paid for quiet a bit of the gifts, but on the other hand she didn't want to keep Nichole waiting any longer. It was nearly ten now.

Hermione sighed, "I suppose you could open one or two gifts…."

Just then the fire place burst into green flames and Draco came spinning out of it, an Owl behind him. Hermione rushed over to him as he tripped and fell on the carpet.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, helping him up. The Owl flew and landed on his shoulder. "Why is there an Owl with you?"

"Hermione, this is Purity, she's my mothers Owl." Draco said.

"You mean you heard back from her finally?" Nichole asked, coming to greet him.

Draco smiled and nodded, "I did,"

"Is that why you're late?" Hermione asked him.

"Sort of… it's a long story, I'll explain after gifts," he said.

"Alright," Hermione said, as Nichole, excitedly, dragged the two of them to the couch.

"Ok which one to start with?"

~-~-~-

The gifts were all opened and Nichole was sitting with a big pile of things. Quidditch balls, a new broom, books she would love to read, and muggle items as well. Draco had been given a Slytherin T-Shirt, a new style of clothing Hogwarts had come out with for Hogsmead trips. Hermione was sitting with a small selection of items, including some of her favourite movies and CD's, along with a beautiful pair of earrings Draco and Nichole had got her.

Finally Hermione turned to Draco, "I think it's time you explain to us why you were late," she said calmly.

Draco nodded and Nichole turned away from her Quidditch Book to look at her parents. "Well, as I mentioned my mother has finally replied to my letter I sent her, four months ago. She stated that she had been busy recently and hadn't had the time to reply."

"Do you believe her?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded.

"I have no reason not to," he stated, "Anyways, she mentioned the basic things about her not being able to reveal her location and such…she's happy for me for getting the job at Hogwarts…and then she said something about some news she had heard…about me having a daughter. I don't know how the news reached her…wherever she is…but it has. She has no idea who it is or who the mother is…but she is disappointed and upset that I had never mentioned it before…well more the fact that I never mentioned the relationship before. She was able to do the math and figured out I would have been seventeen when my daughter was born, and Pansy Parkinson, the only one my parents knew was taken with me, was not pregnant at that time."

"So your mother partially knows about Nichole…" Hermione stated and he nodded, "But how does that explain why you were late?"

"Well, she wants to meet my daughter, it's a trip she's willing to make if I can do it safely. She's sure Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, will be able to help get her here."

"He will, I know he will."

"I know, that's why I sent him a letter last night, explaining everything. Purity took it to him and I was expecting an answer this morning. Rather then send a letter, he came himself."

"And what happened?" Nichole asked, who had sat up straighter now.

"Well…" Draco said looking at her now, "We talked. I told him the situation in more detail, well as much detail as I could give him and he agreed to help."

"You mean I'll finally be able to meet my grandmother?" Nichole asked excitedly and Draco nodded. Nichole stood up and jumped into his arms, in happiness.

"This is the best gift ever!" she said.

"You can thank your Grandmother when she get's here. Kingsley expects it should be around the twenty eighth,"

The smile that was on Hermione's face faded. "The twenty eighth?" Hermione asked, "But, that's the date of Ron and Kayla's engagement party."

"So?" Draco asked.

"Nichole has to go to it." Hermione stated, "All family is expected there."

"But we're not family," Nichole protested, "And I want to meet my grandmother, my REAL grandmother…the only grandmother I have left."

"You know that's not true. Molly thinks of you as her own grandchild, and Heather is your grandmother…"

"Heather is my Step-Grandmother, and Molly is not my grandmother! I want to meet my REAL grandmother! The only BLOOD Grandmother I have left!"

Hermione stared at Nichole, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way," she said, "Excuse me." Hermione stood up and walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

Draco looked at Nichole confused. "She gets very emotional over Christmas when she thinks of her mother," Nichole explained, "Happens at least once during the day. She'll be fine in a few minutes, she just needs time to clear her head."

"But, her mother's death wasn't near Christmas was it?" Draco asked and Nichole shook her head.

"No, it wasn't, but Christmas was Grandma Mary Lynn's favourite holiday."

Draco nodded his head, "Do me a favour and attach this letter the Purity," Draco said scribbling quickly on a piece of parchment, "And send her off for me. I'm going to make sure she's really alright."

Nichole nodded, "Alright," she said and watched as Draco knocked softly on the door and opened it slowly, disappearing into the room. Nichole made sure the door was closed again before she unrolled the parchment to see what was written on the note.

_Mother_

_The rumours are true, I do have a daughter. The story of how she came to be in a very long one, but I can assure you, Nichole is a Malfoy. You will be proud to meet her. I have arranged everything with Kingsley, he'll be able to get you here for the twenty eighth. I'll explain everything then and you will be able to meet your granddaughter, who I know is very anxious to meet you._

_Until then,_

_Your son._

Nichole rolled the note up, tied it to the Owls leg and carried her to the window. "I'm guessing you know where to go," she mumbled to her. Purity hooted softly, spread her wings, and flew out the window and into the air, soaring up high and into the cloud coverage. Nichole closed the window but watched the spot she disappeared into for a while. Then she turned back to her Christmas gifts and started to gather them up, placing them in her room. By the time she finished, her mother and father were coming out of Hermione's room. Draco's arm was around her shoulder and he seemed to be speaking softly to her; Hermione's eyes were red but she had a smile on her face, and she was nodding.

"So," Nichole said, "Everything ok then?" she asked.

"Fine," Draco replied. "But I think you owe your mother an apology,"

Nichole sighed, "Sorry mum, I didn't mean to get you upset."

"I know," Hermione said softly, "It's alright."

A knock on the door sounded, breaking the silence that fell. Nichole got up to answer it. Standing at the door was a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a smile upon her face.

"Nichole! Why haven't you come to see me yet?"

"Amanda?" Nichole said excitedly, hugging her friend. "It's so good to see you!"

The girls clung onto each other for a long moment. Draco whispered to Hermione, "Amanda?"

"Nichole's best muggle friend." Hermione replied back, "She knows nothing about Hogwarts or anything, so be very careful."

Draco nodded.

When the girls finally broke apart, Amanda looked into the house. "Hey Hermione, how are you?" She paused and stared when she set eyes on Draco. "Oh, wow," she sighed.

Nichole poked her side, making Amanda jump and squeal. "Don't even think about it,"

"Think about what?" Amanda asked, and then turned her attention back to Draco. "You must be the new boyfriend," she said, "Nichole told me Hermione had met a good one."

Draco glanced at Hermione for help.

"I'm Amanda, Nichole's best friend, we've known each other for, what? Sixteen years?"

Nichole laughed, "Well, that's how long we've been living here for."

"Anyways," Amanda said, "I'm basically part of the family. Unofficially, of course,"

"I see," Draco said, "Well it's nice to meet you. My name's Draco,"

"Draco, that's a pretty hot name." She stated.

Nichole poked Amanda again, "Shut up," she hissed.

Amanda glanced at Nichole, "You've got to admit, he is hot."

"Ew!" Nichole said, "That's my…" she stopped herself mid sentence. She was about to say 'that's my father your talking about!' before she remembered she hadn't told any of her muggle friends that her father was back in the picture. "That's my mum's boyfriend you're talking about." She said instead.

"Oh so what," Amanda said. The she glanced at her phone, "Damn, gotta go. Just came by to say hi. Nichole, we've got to get together while your home for the holidays! I've missed you so much!" She pulled Nichole into another tight hug.

"We'll be seeing you Amanda," Hermione smiled.

"Bye Hermione, and Hermione's hot boyfriend Draco," she grinned. "And Happy Christmas!" Then she turned on her heel and walked down the hall way, disappearing around the corner.

"That was awkward," Draco mumbled.

"That's Amanda," Nichole stated as she closed the door.

"Unofficial member of the family," Hermione nodded, "Well, we best get cleaned up. Molly expects us in about two hours at the Burrow."

**A/N: Alrigthy roo then, I'm doing good with updates! Yay! So in this chapter we see a cute little family scene and we get introduced to Nichole best Muggle friend, Amanda. She is the one who i am talking about in the poll about finding out about Nichole and Hogwarts...I am currently working on a scene with her in it and a little glimpse of Nichole in the muggle world. I have a nother favour to ask of you all...**

**If I write about Amanda finding out about magic, should she go with Nichole to Mystique's New Years party? Maybe have a little drama stir up about Nichole bringng a muggle into the house? What do you guys think? Leave your opinions in the review!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

The Burrow was full of chaos when the three walked in. Kids were running all over the place; Ginny, Fleur and Kayla were helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen; and the men of the house were sitting around, laughing with each other.

"Nichole, gather the kids together and calm them down," Hermione said as she stared, wide eyed, at the scene before her.

"There's way too many of them," Nichole said, shaking her head. "I think it'd be best if I just…sat over here and stayed out of the way."

"Nichole do as your mother says," Draco responded. Nichole sighed.

"Fine," she said and walked off, yelling at two boys who were fighting over a toy broom.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks,"

"I told you, you have to keep a stern voice when you want her to do something, and don't take no for an answer."

"Right," Hermione replied, nodding her head once, and then smiling and giving him a hug.

"PDA," someone said. Turning, Hermione saw Harry standing there watching the two of them. He was smirking.

"Harry!" Hermione said, rushing to give him a hug. "Are the boys feeling better?"

"Never sick," Harry sighed, "Albus just didn't want Gin to leave the house last night, and James helped his brother fake sickness to get her to stay."

"Those boys have got to stay clear of George, don't let him be alone with the children." Hermione said shaking her head. "Speaking of which…where is George?"

"Demonstrating a new product for the store with a few of the kids." Hermione looked alarmed, "Don't worry, it's nothing harmful. This one's actually funny."

"Is it something Nichole could use as a prank at school?" Hermione asked.

Harry paused, "Uh," he said, "Probably, yeah," he admitted.

Hermione sighed, "I'll be right back." She ran off before any of them could stop her.

Harry chuckled, "I take it Nichole hasn't given up her pranks?"

Draco turned to look at Harry and nodded slowly, "I haven't seen her pull anything off, but I've heard discussions of one or two of them."

"Hermione's worried George will give her idea's," Harry said, "That's why she ran off."

Draco nodded, "I figured as much."

"So how have you been Malfoy? Good Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Not to bad Potter," Draco replied.

"Draco dear!" Mrs. Weasley said coming up behind him. "Oh, it's so good to see you, glad you could make it,"

Draco nodded, "Glad to be invited Mrs. Weasley."

"Nonsense, your family," she beamed. Draco felt uncomfortable at this statement.

"Uh, so Malfoy, why don't you get a drink and come out with me to the living room with the rest of the guys?" Harry asked trying to save Draco from replying.

Draco nodded, relieved, and grabbed a drink from the table in the kitchen. He followed Harry into the living room where Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Mr. Weasley sat talking. They stopped talking, however, when Draco entered with Harry. Ron still didn't trust him and with one glowering look, he left the room. Bill and Charlie stared at him with similar expressions or wariness and suspicion. Percy looked over his horn rimmed glasses at him, indifferently. Mr. Weasley was the only one to get up and greet him.

"Malfoy," he said sticking his hand out; Draco took it a little hesitantly.

"Mr. Weasley," Draco replied back, shaking his hand in turn. Bill and Charlie stood up and walked over to him.

"Malfoy," Bill said, "You hurt Hermione or Nichole and we'll be after you,"

"Hermione's part of this family," Charlie added, "And we protect our family,"

"Just a little warning for you," Bill said and clapped him on the back, none too gently.

Draco nodded stiffly at them and watched as they walked out of the room. Percy ignored him and went back to the book he was reading.

Hermione came into the room a moment later, George following behind her.

"I wasn't going to influence her Hermione," he was saying, "I can't help it if she watched my demonstrations,"

"George you know how Nichole is, do NOT show her any of your products. She's cleaver, even something that you may not think she can use in a prank, I bet she could. Stop brining your work back with you!"

"Geez Hermione, you don't have to be such a prat about it," George mumbled.

"Oh be quiet," she snapped.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked looking at Hermione.

"I found Nichole raiding through George's trunk full of jokes that he brought with him, I'm pretty sure Nichole didn't get off with anything, but be sure to watch her closely when school starts again."

Draco nodded, "Will do," he said taking her hand. She sat on his lap and looked out over the room.

"Hello Percy," she smiled at him. Percy looked up and nodded back before turning back to his book.

"He's pretty busy," George said, "He hasn't said two words to anybody since he got here. Instead he decided to sit down in here, take out that book, and research some rubbish for the Ministry,"

"I'm sure it's important," Hermione said.

"It's not," George argued.

"Oh, like your work is so much more important, right George?" Hermione said flaring up.

"Hermione, you need to calm down," Draco said rubbing small circles on her back. Hermione relaxed into him, leaning further back on him.

They sat that way for a while as everyone else hustled and bustled around them.

"I think I should be helping Molly," Hermione mumbled.

"Nah, she has enough help," Draco whispered back, voice muffled by her hair. He placed a kiss to the top of her head as James and Albus ran in the room.

"Aunt Mione," Albus said jumping on her. James sat on the arm of the chair that they were sitting in.

"Aunt Mione, will you come play with us?" Albus asked, looking at Hermione with big green eyes that sparkled like Harry's.

"Maybe later Kiddo," Hermione said ruffling his hair.

"How bout you?" James asked looking at Draco, "You want to come play with us?"

"Oh," Draco said, suddenly looking uncomfortable, "I don't think so," he said.

Both boys started to pout, "Please," Albus whined.

"Please Aunt Mione, can your friend come play with us?" James asked, starting to tap Hermione's arm relentlessly.

Hermione sighed, "C'mon Draco, it could be fun," she said.

"Oh, but…" Draco stuttered, "Oh…fine," he said sighing in defeat. The boys jumped up and down, cheering, and Hermione smiled. "But you have to come as well," he said, holding Hermione's waist and standing up.

Hermione smiled, "Alright," she said. She took Draco's hand in one and James' in the other. Albus grabbed Draco's hand. His face was startled and Hermione giggled at him. "Relax," she whispered to him, smiling. He nodded.

They went into the sitting room and played with the kids for a few hours. Draco, after about half an hour or so, finally relaxed and was laughing along with the kids and chasing them around the room. Hermione was giggling at Draco as he pretended to be different Wizarding creatures. Eventually all the kids had gathered in the room and Draco was chasing them all around; even Nichole was standing in the corner smiling softly at her dad.

Harry and Ron walked in as Draco picked Nichole up and spun her in a circle. She shouted and laughed at him to put her down. Harry laughed as his kids came running to him and jumping on him to do the same thing. Ron, still hostile to Draco, was surprised to see him act the way he was.

Draco finally set Nichole down and walked over to Hermione who gave him a kiss, smiling. "You're really good with the kids," she smiled.

Draco shrugged. Hermione looked at Harry who was trying to do a headcount with the kids.

"How many are there supposed to be Harry?" Hermione asked as she glanced around at the kids.

"Twelve for today," Harry said looking around. "Percy's date has two kids of her own,"

"But what was Percy doing in the living room earlier than?" Hermione asked.

"Audrey was sleeping," Ron explained as he picked Lily up. "She's been working a lot recently, and needed a rest,"

Hermione nodded, "Are those her kids?" she asked, pointing to two brunette boys. Harry nodded.

"Those were the two fighting over that stupid broom," Nichole said looking at the boys.

"Luke, Joseph," a voice said from behind everyone. Turning, Hermione saw a pretty girl with wave brown hair, bright hazel eyes and a strict look on her face. "I thought we agreed there'd be no fighting over that broom! Do I have to take it away and put it in the car?" she asked strictly. The boys muttered and shook their heads. "Alright then, go wash up for dinner." They nodded and ran off.

"You as well," Harry said to his three kids. Ron set Lily down and the three of them followed. "Everyone," Harry said and most of the kids followed in a group to the stairs and up to the bathroom.

"Who all do we have, anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Fleur's three kids, my three kids, Audrey's boys, Teddy is here and Angelina should be here soon with Fred and Roxanne. Oh, and Nichole, of course."

"I still can't believe her and George had twins," Hermione smiled.

"Angelina Johnson?" Draco asked, "The Quidditch girl?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, she was working at George's store for a bit, and one thing led to another and, well, during the summer she had twins."

"They were being fussy for Angelina, she told George to go on without her," Harry explained. "He didn't want to but she told him that Molly may need some help so he agreed; although, he's just been testing product the whole time."

"Typical George," Hermione said shaking her head. "C'mon," she added to Draco, "Let's get a seat while we can,"

"The kids are being set up in here," Harry said using his wand bring a table with ten chairs around it.

As the children came back from washing up for dinner, they gathered in the sitting room. Hermione pulled Nichole aside. "Be a good role model and watch the kids. Don't let them go wild or anything. I'm trusting you Nichole." Hermione said.

"But why do I have to do it? I don't even like any of them," Nichole grumbled.

"Nichole you are the oldest and, therefore, supposed to be the most responsible one. I can get your father in here, if you'd like." Hermione added.

Nichole sighed, "Fine, I'll watch the little brats," she muttered.

"Good," Hermione said giving her a hug, "And thank you."

"Yeah," Nichole said before taking her seat at the head of the table. "Alright I'm in charge in here, if you don't listen to me, then there will be trouble."

"Oh shut it Nichole," Teddy said, "They don't have to listen to you."

"Actually Teddy, they do. I'm older and more responsible than them. I know better."

"Can we just eat?" Victorie asked, annoyed.

"Shut it, blondie," Nichole snarled to her.

"I'm not going to listen to you either," Victorie said to Nichole.

"I can make your life Hell, there, _Victorie_," she snarled. "I'm a Prefect, I know the password to your House. Do you really wanna mess with me?"

Victorie rolled her eyes and ignored her for the rest of the night. Teddy, on the other hand, wasn't going to let this go.

"Your rights as Prefect can be taken away if you misuse your power. I wouldn't make threats that could possibly ruin your chance of Headgirl next year."

"Like I care about being Headgirl," Nichole laughed, "If not me, than Blake will defiantly be Headboy. Don't go trying to defend your girlfriend,"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Teddy exclaimed, but he was blushing and his red and green hair had turned a bright red.

"Yeah, your not helping yourself there, bud," Nichole said laughing at Teddy. Teddy fumed but stayed quiet.

Back in the kitchen, a table was set up for the adults. They were having idle chat about any and everything. Hermione was getting to know Audrey, who was a muggle born witch. She worked at a law firm and had been crazy busy over the past few weeks.

"Long shift's, I'm telling you, Christmas is the worst time for Divorce settlements,"

"I can imagine," Hermione said nodding. "How long have you and Percy been together?" she asked.

"Just a few weeks," she replied.

"How'd you meet?"

"I was at the park with the boys, on a rare day off, and they were just being so restless and hard to deal with! Percy was passing by and was able to help me out. We got to talking and I found out about his family and he told me all about the twins so he had experience dealing with craziness. How about you and Draco?" she asked.

"Long story," Hermione said, "Basically we went to school together but…we didn't like each other. Ok, that's an understatement we hated each other! But one crazy night in sixth year and…Nichole appeared. He had no clue," Hermione said shaking her head, "Anyways, he got a job at Hogwarts this year, teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and, well, everything sort of came together again…the truth came out. Big mess but in the end, everything turned out fine."

"Wow, that will be an interesting story to tell the grandkids,"

"Grandkids, it's a little early to start talking that… we only started really seeing each other a little while ago."

"But you already know all about each other," Audrey said, "so, it's like starting on your fifteenth date."

Hermione laughed, "That's an odd way of saying it,"

Ginny leaned over, "C'mon Hermione, you two are perfect for each other."

Hermione smiled, "Well, we'll see what happens," she said.

**A/N: Not the best chapter, but good enough haha! What'd you think of me introducing new charcters? Too much? Let me know! Also, I'd just like to state that I have surpassed 50,000 words with this story (not on FF yet but on the actual story haha) and I still have SO much more to write! Anywho, let me know what you thought!**


	22. Chapter 22

Angelina had arrived half way through dinner, with two sleeping children in her arms. George took one from her and conjured a crib to set her in. Angelina did the same for her son. Fred and Roxanne were the twin's names. Roxanne had Angelina's dark hair while Fred had the Weasley's trademark red hair. It was hard to believe the two young babies were twins, they didn't look much alike.

"They are adorable," Hermione whispered as she watched them sleep. Dinner was over know and the kids were told to be quiet or go outside. "I remember when Nichole was this small,"

"I wish I could have seen her when she was this young," Draco whispered. Hermione felt a small wave of guilt and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," he said, "I never would have been able to even if I had known," he said. "We were in the middle of a war, remember," Hermione nodded but buried her head in his chest anyways. He smoothed down her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Get a room," Nichole said with a smirk as she leaned against the wall, looking at her parents.

"Gladly," Draco smirked. Hermione shook her head and laughed as Nichole made a disgusted look on her face.

"I was kidding," she mumbled.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked her daughter. Nichole took her phone out, "Six thirty,"

Hermione sighed, "We should probably go,"

"Amanda wants me to go over when we get back, would that be alright?" Nichole asked.

"I suppose so," Hermione said.

"Thanks! Christopher is going to be there as well. I haven't seen him in so long!"

"You mean the boy who moved away when you were thirteen?" Nichole nodded, "Didn't he have a little crush on you?" Hermione teased.

Nichole laughed, "Yeah, but he was also scared of me."

"Alright, well, let's say our goodbyes," Hermione said, taking Draco's hand in one hand and leading Nichole with the other. They went around to everyone to say good bye. Mrs. Weasley gave them all each a big hug, the kids jumped on both Hermione and Draco and begged them to stay, while everyone else wished them a Happy Christmas. Finally they were able to go home.

~-~-~-

Hermione and Draco apparated directly into the apartment, which could only be done with those Hermione had given permission to do so. Nichole ran to her room to change out of the 'family Weasley' attire (which consisted of a Weasley jumper Mrs. Weasley had given her and a pair of black pants) and into something a little more comfortable. She came out in a pair of low rising dark skinny jeans, the boots her friends gave her for her birthday, and a tang top that showed some of her stomach. Draco nearly had a heart attack.

"You are not going out dressed like that!" he roared to her.

Nichole rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with it?"

Hermione walked into the living room to see what was wrong and stopped dead. "Nichole put some clothes on!"

"What is wrong with you two?" Nichole asked them, "What is wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"For one, it's freezing outside! For two, you are showing off way too much with that shirt!"

"I'm not going to be outside, I'll be at Amanda's, and two, I see nothing wrong with it and should be able to show off what I want!"

"You are not leaving this house without changing," Hermione told her.

"Fine! Ruin my life!"

"And if you keep that attitude up I won't let you go to Amanda's and you won't be able to go to Mystique's New Years Party either!"

Nichole stormed off into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Was that a little too rough?" Hermione asked. Draco walked up to her and gave her a nice big hug.

"Not at all," he replied.

Nichole came back out of her room wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt. "Better?" she grumbled.

"Yes," Draco said.

"Can I go now?"

"Be back by ten, no later," Hermione said.

"Ok, bye," she said walking out and down the hall. She stopped at number 415 and knocked on the door. Amanda opened the door, dressed in a skirt and a halter top; her hair was wrapped in a towel.

"Girl, why are you wearing that shirt?" she asked.

"Mum made me change," she sighed, "apparently I was 'showing off to much', however she hasn't learnt many tricks." Nichole walked in Amanda's place and shut the door before pulling off the long sleeved shirt to reveal the tang top underneath.

"Wow, nice," a voice said from the living room. Nichole looked up to see a very handsome boy standing there. He was tall with short light brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. Nichole ran to him.

"Christopher!" she said as she threw her arms around him. He hugged her in a nice warm hug as well, and they held each other for a moment.

"I've missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you; I can't believe your back,"

"Only for the holidays," he said, and then he looked at her hair. "Wow, what did you do to your hair?"

"Huh?" Nichole said, and then she remembered the black and green streaks, "right, I dyed it,"

"I didn't even notice it," Amanda said as Nichole took it out of the clip and let it sail down her back in soft waves. "It looks amazing,"

"Thanks," Nichole said.

"What'd your mum say about it?"

"She pretty much freaked out," Nichole shrugged, "but it was her fault I did it."

"How so?"

"Long story short, she…well, let's just say she lied to me about something she had no right to lie about. I can't tell you what though."

"That's fine," Amanda said.

"We better get going," Christopher added, "c'mon girls,"

"Where are we going?" Nichole asked.

"A party," Amanda said. "Chris's cousin is having a huge bash while his parents are gone for the night."

"I have to be home by ten…"

"We'll be back by then. We're just going to have a few drinks with them and then we can leave."

"The actual party starts at eight anyways." Chris said as he swung his arm around Nichole's shoulders. "We can be out of there by nine thirty, no problem."

"Alright sounds good!" Nichole said, excitedly.

"A lot of people will be meeting us there," Amanda added, "People who have been dying to see you."

"Oh, and on New Years there's going to be a huge party as well." Chris said, "You're going to come right?"

"I can't," Nichole said, "I've actually made plans already."

"With who?" Amanda asked looking disappointed.

"My friend Mystique from school," Nichole explained, "She always has this huge thing on New Years but mum has never let me go but this year she is,"

"And you never thought to invite us?" Chris asked.

"I can't," Nichole said after hesitating. "I'm sorry guys, I really wish I could tell you why, but I can't."

Amanda nodded sadly and Chris shrugged.

~-~-~-

Draco and Hermione were sitting in Hermione's apartment on the couch, his arm was draped around her shoulders and her head was resting against his shoulder. They were having a nice and quiet moment, where they didn't have to worry about Nichole or anything…but Nichole was still the lone thing on both of their minds.

"I don't trust those friends of hers," Draco mumbled.

"They've been her friends for years, Draco, she'll be fine."

"But what if she's not?" he asked, "I mean, how adapt is she to the muggle world compared to the wizarding world?"

"Draco," Hermione said, sitting up and looking at him. "Nichole grew up here, with these kids. They are her friends, and she hasn't seen them for the longest time. She'll be fine."

Draco sighed, "If you're sure,"

Hermione nodded and relaxed again.

~-~-~-

Music was blaring and people were huddled on the dance floor. Nichole had been dancing with Christopher for about five songs now, and she was exhausted

"I need a drink," she shouted, breathless. He nodded and led her towards the kitchen. He poured a beer for himself and offered her one as well, but Nichole shook her head.

"It's almost nine thirty. I've got to start sobering up," she said and grabbed a bottle or water from the fridge instead. She took a drink of it and wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Do you want to go get some air with me? All that dancing has made it feel very hot in here."

"Sure," Chris said, taking her arm and leading her towards a back porch. It was deserted out here and a light layer of snow was falling. "Too bad you couldn't stay longer," he said once they were standing on the porch. "I'm sure thing could only get more wild."

Nichole laughed, "I'm sure it would," she said, "But I have to get back. My mum and…" she stopped, looking out across the grounds of the house. She had almost slipped up, again. "My mum would kill me,"

Chris looked at her, "I know your mum has a new boyfriend, Amanda told me he's quiet lovely looking."

Nichole laughed, "Everyone seems to think that." She mumbled, "Even Mystique and Bianca."

"Your friends from school have met him?" he asked. Nichole nodded.

"He…well he kind of teaches there," she admitted. "I haven't really told anyone much about him…"

"You can tell me anything," Chris said, "You know that, right Cole?"

Nichole smiled, nobody had called her Cole is a long time. It was always Christopher's nickname for her. But she wished that was true, that she really could tell him anything, that she could tell him everything.

"Hey," he said nudging her, "Are you alright?" he asked. Nichole shook her head.

"There's something…" she sighed, trailing off. She couldn't really tell him, could she?

"Nichole, you can tell me," he said. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Find Amanda," she said, "We should get going."

Nichole walked away from him then, she just wanted to get out of there. She left him standing there, looking after her, with a hurt look on his face.

Nichole had found Amanda dancing with a pack of guys, a beer in one hand, and a shot in the other.

"Amanda, we're leaving. Grab your shit and let's go," she said, taking hold of her friend's arm and dragging her out of there. Amanda drunkenly waved goodbye to the group of guys and let Nichole drag her away.

"I was having fun," she slurred.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm taking you home."

Chris was waiting by the door for them, keys in hand.

"Should you really be driving?" Nichole asked as she tried to put Amanda in the car.

"I'm no drunk than you," he said.

"Trust me," Nichole said, "I know how to hold alcohol,"

"Even if that was true, you don't have your license," he said, "Now get in the passenger seat, or you can walk."

"Whatever," Nichole said as she climbed in the car. Chris got in and started the car, heading back to the apartment building. They drove in silence for a little bit, but as they stopped at a red light, Chris turned to Nichole.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I'm not," Nichole mumbled, looking out the window.

"Then why aren't you talking to me? You're usually a non-stop talker,"

"I just want to get home."

Chris sighed as the light turned green. They reached the building and Amanda, who had passed out in the back seat, moaned in her sleep as Chris picked who up.

"Her mum's not home," Chris said as he carried her up to her apartment. "I'm staying with her in her brother's room; he's off studying in the States,"

"Yeah I know," Nichole said taking the keys from Chris and opening the door for him. She turned the light and led the way to Amanda's room. "Ok, give me some space, I'm going to put her in some pyjama's."

Chris nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As she changed her, Nichole started to say everything that was on her mind, knowing Amanda couldn't hear her.

"There's so much I wish I could tell you, you know." She said as she started to undress her. "Like the fact that I don't exactly go to some private school across the country with no reception, and the fact that when I'm out with my mum, random people know who she is. It has nothing to do with that guy she dated a long time ago."

Nichole sighed as she changed her friend, "I've lied about so much things in my life. If only you could know." She sighed as she tucked Amanda in bed. "Amanda, the truth of the matter is…I'm a witch. I go to a school called Hogwarts, and my mum is famous in our world." She sighed again and looked down at her sleeping friend. "I wish I could tell you this, but I could get in so much trouble." Nichole shook her head, "I'm sorry Amanda,"

Finally she walked towards the door, opened it, turned the light off, and walked into the living room. Chris was standing not too far away, looking out the windows. He was silent.

"I should probably be going," she said, reaching for her shirt to put on over top of her tang top.

"Yeah," he said, not turning to look at her.

"Maybe we can get together later on," she said, "I've got another week or so before I have to go back to school."

"Maybe," he replied, still not turning away from the window. Nichole could se his reflection in it. His face was impassive.

"Ok," Nichole said, starting to feel uncomfortable. "I'll be seeing you then, Christopher."

She turned and walked towards the door, hoping he'd call her back and tell her what was wrong. But he was silent a she grabbed the handle and opened the door. Just as she was about to walk out, however, he spoke.

"You could have told me, you know."

**A/N: I am so sorry...i have no idea why its taken me so long to get this out! All I can say is that school has picked up again and is getting hard...plus my spare time has ben spent elsewhere for the past few weeks so I applogize. I prob wont get anything up within the next 2 weeks cuz I have a 2 week block placement where i am away all day all week for 2 weeks so i wont have time to write at all cuz the time i wish i would write i will have to do homework...but ill try to get another chap out! i will! anywho...i hope you wnjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought!**


	23. Chapter 23

Nichole turned, slowly, to look at him. He had finally turned away from the window and was staring at her.

"Told you what?" Nichole asked.

"Don't try to deny anything now, Nichole," he said taking a step towards her. "I heard you talking to Amanda."

Nichole stood still, not knowing what to say.

"Obviously privacy isn't a big deal at this school of yours," he said as he took another step towards her. "Or you just use some sort of spell so people can't hear you."

Nichole looked towards the door and slammed it shut, "Shut up!" she hissed, and then stopped, looking sadly. "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean it that way,"

"Look," he said his face emotionless. "I can understand why you didn't tell us, but you should have. Amanda and I are your best friends. We deserve the truth. Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"What exactly did you hear me say?" Nichole asked, taking a deep breath.

"I heard you say that you're a witch, that your mum is famous, and that you go to some school called Hogwarts."

Nichole sighed and looked away, "If my mum finds out you know, I'll be in so much trouble. Its against Wizarding Laws for Muggles to find out about us."

"What the bloody hell are muggles? Some joke name you call us? I bet it's offensive to us!"

"No!" Nichole insisted, looking at him as tears formed in her eyes, "It's not offensive, all it means is non-magic folk. It's a way for us to refer to anyone with no magic! Just as you call us witches and wizards. Look, Chris, I wanted to tell you guys for so long but I couldn't! I can't! I should get my mum in here…"

"Why?"

"To erase your memory," Nichole said sadly. "You shouldn't know! It could be dangerous for you! You have no idea what has gone on in my world. The dangers that lurk out in the shadows and could harm muggles,"

"What sort of danger?" he asked, now sounding a little worried.

"The reason my mum is famous is because she helped out during the war, sixteen years ago. While my mum was pregnant and when she went to school… there was the worst kind of danger. A man who called himself Voldemort was trying to take over our world, he was a dark wizard, with dark magic. Magic that could hurt with a flick of the wand, illegal magic. He was after my mums best friend. I can't even begin to explain it, but it was bad.

"Because mum was pregnant with me, she couldn't fight in the war. She did research and got information to give to the Order to pass onto Harry. If it wasn't for mum, I don't even want to know where my world would be right now. Mum helped with everything. She's the brains behind them. She was hiding, but she still saved our world."

Chris was silent, just looking at Nichole. "And you know how to protect yourself if this ever happens again?" he finally asked.

"I'm learning, my teacher is really good… he's my mum's boyfriend…."

"Why do I feel as if there's more to that then your saying,"

"Because there is," she sighed, "My mums boyfriend… is also my father."

"You mean she's married him?" Chris asked, but Nichole shook her head.

"I mean he's my birth father…and was also my mums worst enemy in school."

"I thought he was dead," Chris said, looking shocked.

"I thought he was as well, but he started teaching at my school, and there were so many similarities. Mum finally told me, and I was so mad…I told him in front of the whole school. It was terrible and there was a big fiasco. That's why I did this to my hair," Nichole confessed. "I was mad at my mum for keeping it from me."

"So your dad's actually around then?" Chris asked, "He's stayed in the picture?"

"He wanted to be there for me, but he and mum never really liked each other."

"But they're dating, aren't they?"

Nichole nodded, "Yeah, they got used to being around each other and eventually gave up on their childhood drama and realized they actually liked each other."

Chris studied Nichole for a moment, "You know, you don't look like a witch," he said, with a smile playing at his lips. Nichole couldn't help but laugh.

"We don't have warts on our noses, long finger nails, or any of those theory's written in books." Nichole sighed, "I'm sorry I kept it from you, but it feels good to know you know now."

Chris nodded, "it's going to take some getting used to." He admitted.

"Come by tomorrow, maybe my mum can explain things better,"

"You mean you aren't going to erase my memory?"

"No," Nichole said shaking her head, "I like being able to talk freely about all of this."

Chris walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I should get going though, it's ten thirty, my parents will be worried." Chris nodded and Nichole finally walked out of the apartment and down the hallway to her place.

Draco was pacing back and forth. She was half an hour late. Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch, not nearly as worried about her daughter as Draco was. He paced, glanced at the clock, paced, and repeated. Just as he was about to burst out into the hallway of the building, the door creaked open silently.

Draco turned and crossed his arms, glaring at his daughter as she closed the door behind her. She had yet to notice Draco.

"Your late!" he said loudly, making Nichole jump and turn to look at him. Hermione opened her eyes and blurrily looked around.

"Dad," Nichole said as she brought a hand to her chest, breathing deeply. "I didn't see you there!"

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be home half an hour ago,"

"I was at Amanda's, you know that."

"Nichole," Hermione said, finally standing up and looking at her daughter. "You're never late for curfew,"

"Mum," Nichole said looking at Hermione, "I have good reason! Christopher is back!"

Hermione smiled, "Is he really now?" Nichole smiled brightly and nodded, "How is he doing? I haven't seen him in a while!"

"He's good," Nichole said, "But he's only back for the holidays,"

"Where's he staying?" Hermione asked as she got up and walked into the kitchen, "I don't believe Meredith is back."

"She's not, Christopher said she's working hard but Chris wanted to come down so she let him."

"But where is he staying then?"

"With Amanda," Nichole explained, grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Her mother's alright with that?"

"Well, Nick is away at school so they had a spare room,"

"How come Nick didn't come home for the holidays?"

"He's a Uni student, mum," Nichole said rolling her eyes, "What Uni student would choose to come home for the holidays?"

Hermione laughed, "Alright I'll give you that."

Nichole smiled at her and turned to walk into her room.

"Where are you going Nichole?" Draco asked. He was in a shocked silence at how easily Hermione dismissed Nichole's lateness.

"To bed," Nichole said pointing to her room.

"I don't believe we were finished here. You were late, regardless of the reason…and who is this Christopher and Nick people?"

"Nick is Amanda's older brother," Nichole said, sighing, "And Chris is a very old friend who I haven't seen in a very long time."

"So that gives plausible reason for you to be late?" Draco asked.

"No," Nichole said, "That's not exactly why I was late anyways. We were talking and…"

"I don't want to hear it Nichole,"

"But you don't understand!" Nichole said, "You should know what we were talking about!"

"You were late," Draco growled, "Bottom line…you're not going to Mystique's New Years party!"

"You can't do that!" Nichole cried, "This is the first year I've been allowed to go and…!"

"To your room, now," Draco snarled, pointing, "No complaints."

"I hate you!" Nichole cried and ran into her room, slamming her door.

Draco stood there, shocked. Hermione glanced at him and shook her head.

"Wrong way to handle this Draco, I knew what I was doing. With her, you've got to be calm and collected and talk about it, not yell."

He glanced at her, "does she really hate me?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "No, she's just upset with you. It's a teenage thing. I'll take care of it."

He sighed, "Maybe I should just go home."

Hermione nodded, "It's late, that may be best."

He nodded and Hermione walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, everything will be ok."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I'll floo you, alright? As soon as I get this sorted out."

He nodded, "Ok,"

Hermione gave him a quick kiss and hugged him tightly before turning walking to Nichole's room. Draco watched as she whispered a few things to the door and slowly opened it before disappearing inside.

"Is dad totally mad at me?" Nichole asked as soon as Hermione shut the door behind her. She hadn't turned her head or moved from her spot on her bed, where she sat cuddling a stuffed dragon, something her grandmother had given her at the age of three.

"He's upset," Hermione said as she sat at the end of the bed.

"I didn't mean it," Nichole mumbled, "But he wouldn't let me explain!"

"Well then explain to me," Hermione said, "Why were you late?"

"You have to promise you won't get mad…and swear you won't do anything about it!"

"I'll try my best," Hermione said, "But I can't promise you anything like that."

Nichole sighed. "I'll take it," she said. Then she sat up, still hugging the dragon. "Amanda was…drunk. Now before you say anything, Chris took us to a party…I only had a few drinks and I was barely drunk! I'm sorry," she added, "But what else was I supposed to do with my friends? Anyways, when I was putting her to bed, I whispered to her about me being a witch. The door was closed, and I had to tell her but I knew there'd be trouble if she actually found out, so I figured I wasn't breaking the rules this way…

"Only Chris heard me. I don't know how he did, but he did. At first he acted as if he didn't until I was about to leave." Nichole sighed, "I explained everything to him. He has a right to know and so does Amanda! Didn't you ever tell anyone beside's your family about it?"

Hermione sighed, "One person," she admitted, "she was my best friend as well. Things turned out badly for us though. I didn't tell her until after the war and it freaked her out. I had to erase her memory and…" Hermione sighed and trailed off, "I made it so she thought we were no longer friends."

Nichole stared at her mother, shocked. "I never knew," Nichole said.

"I didn't want to worry you," Hermione replied.

"But, Chris seemed alright with it…sort of. He was shocked, but he said I should have trusted him with it, that I can trust him with anything."

"Not everyone is like that though," Hermione said, "Just remember that. If Amanda doesn't remember it, think before you decide to tell her or not."

"And if she does?" Nichole asked.

"I'll leave that up to you," Hermione said as she kissed her daughters forehead. "Good night,"

"Night mum," Nichole mumbled, watching her mother walk out the door.

**A/N: I am SO sorry it's been so long since my last update! School has seriously gotten INSANE this semester and I just totally ran out of time to write at all! I started writing again just the other day and I've finally had a free moment where I can update so here it is! The newest chapter!! So…What'd you think? I hope you liked it! **

**I'm hoping to be able to update a hell of a lot more since I'm done school TOMORROW!! Yes I am VERY happy about this! The only thing is I may have a job for the summer at a home daycare, and if I do I won't have as much time to write as I'd like but I'll try my damnedest to! I promise you this! My goal is to finish this story this summer! Hopefully it won't take the whole 4 months lol! Anyways hope you enjoyed and please review!!**


	24. Chapter 24

The next day brought a lot of snow. Nichole stood looking out the window of her room, watching the snow fall. She didn't hear the door open, or even the throat clearing. She was too deep in thought. She jumped when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Chris!" She said looking at him in surprise. "You scared me,"

"Your mum let me in," he explained, "I knocked but you didn't seem to hear me."

"Sorry I was just thinking," she explained.

"About?"

"A lot of things," she admitted, taking a seat at the end of her bed. "Mostly about whether or not I should tell Amanda about…" she trailed off in silence, but Chris just nodded his head. "Mum says I should think carefully about it before I tell her…if she doesn't remember from last night."

"She doesn't remember a thing," Chris said, "She awoke with a massive hangover. Her head was pounding, she's staying in bed all day today. I had to get out of there."

"Do you think it's a good idea to tell her? I know what you said last night but… well Amanda is a lot more sensitive than you…"

"She has a right to know,"

Nichole looked at Chris, "I know," she whispered, "I'm just worried what will happen if she doesn't accept me."

Chris wrapped am arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug. Nichole buried her head in his shoulder and sighed. They stayed like that until Hermione opened the door with a few letters in her hand.

"Oh, sorry," she said when she saw the two teenagers on the bed, "Um, you have mail Nichole."

Nichole lifted her head as Midnight flew in and landed on her shoulder. Chris dropped his arm as Nichole reached a hand up to stroke the bird, her other hand reaching out for the letters. Hermione handed them to her and Nichole glanced at the writing.

"Mystique, Blake and Bianca," she said, "I'll read them later."

Hermione grabbed a few treats off the dresser and fed them to Midnight. Chris glanced at the actions a little wearily.

"Weird, huh," Nichole said glancing at him, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"You think?" he asked, looking at the bird. Nichole just smiled.

"Trust me,"

"I'll be out here if you need me," Hermione said as Midnight flew off Nichole's shoulder and out the door. Hermione glanced back at her daughter before shutting the door behind her.

"You still think it's a good idea to tell her? Amanda isn't as understanding as you are."

"She's one of your best friends,"

"I know," Nichole sighed, "And that's why I know it'll be hard for her. She'll say I should have told her a long time ago, that she had a right to know."

"She'd be right." Chris said, "You should have told us a long time ago."

"I know," Nichole said again. "I'm sorry, I really am, that I never did tell you. It's against Wizard law for Muggles to know we exists, it causes problems and issues within the Muggle World. If Muggles knew we existed, they'd ask us to solve all their problems, problems we may not even be able to solve. It's just easier to keep it a secret."

"I understand," he said standing up and leaning against the wall. "Amanda should know though."

Nichole nodded, "Let's go now. It's best to give her more pain while she's in it, than to save it until a good day and cause her pain when it's not necessary."

Chris sighed and nodded, "Let's go then."

As they emerged into the living room, Hermione was leaning into the fireplace, talking with Draco.

"Going to Amanda's," Nichole informed her mother. Hermione poked her head out and glanced at her daughter.

"Alright," Hermione said. Nichole saw her father look between her and Chris, but he didn't say anything. She stopped Chris and turned to him.

"Just a sec, I have to talk to him," she said glancing towards the fireplace. Chris glanced at it weirdly and nodded. Nichole smiled and looked at her mum, "Can I have a minute with dad?" she asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Sure thing,"

Hermione got up and walked over to Chris, "It's been a long time Chris," she said engaging him in conversation. Chris nodded and started speaking with Hermione. Nichole sighed and walked away from them, towards the fireplace. She knelt down in front of it and poked her head in.

"Hey dad," she said, glancing down, "Look, I'm…I'm sorry for what I said last night. I don't really hate you. I was just angry."

Draco studied his daughter, "I understand," he said quietly, "Your mother explained it all to me."

"As you can see, he's not totally freaked about the fact," she said, glancing towards is mother and Chris, who was currently laughing. Nichole smiled. "I'm thinking I may even introduce him to Blake, those two would get along so well."

"Be careful Nichole," Draco warned, "I know Blake's your friend, but he's a pureblood, he may not be as accepting of a Muggle as you are."

Nichole looked at her father shocked, "You think?"

"Trust me," he said, "I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but it all depends on how he was raised."

Nichole nodded, "Alright," she said, "I should get going though… there's one more thing I have to deal with." Draco nodded, "I love you dad,"

"I know," he said, "I love you," she smiled and stood up. Hermione smiled at her and waved good bye to Chris as she walked over to her daughter.

"Well?" she asked.

"He forgave me," she whispered.

"I knew he would," Hermione smiled.

"Thanks mum," she whispered, giving her a hug. "Now I really have to go," Hermione nodded and watched as Nichole led Chris out the door, down the hall and to Amanda's place. Chris took out his key and opened the door.

"For the record," he said before they walked in, "Your mums pretty cool. She was actually telling me stories about your world, it sounds pretty cool."

Nichole smiled, "It is," she admitted. Chris nodded and they finally walked in. Nichole swallowed and waited to meet her doom.

"Ow," Amanda said from the couch, glancing over at Nichole and Chris. "Want to get me some coffee?" she asked.

"I will," Chris said. Nichole smiled at him and went to sit down beside Amanda.

"Amanda, we really need to talk," she said.

Draco stopped spinning, landing in Hermione's apartment. "So, that friend of hers seems alright," he said. Hermione nodded as she gave him a hug.

"He really is," She said, "He's taking everything so well too,"

"How do you think her other friend'll take it?"

Hermione sighed, "We'll find out," she said.

Amanda stared at Nichole in astonishment. She had nothing to say.

"Amanda, you have got to say something," Nichole pleaded.

"She's in shock Cole," Chris said looking at Amanda, "just give her a second."

"How long have you known?" Amanda said glaring at Chris.

"I just found out last night when she was telling you. In her defence, you were passed out and I just happened to hear her."

"How exactly did you hear me anyway?" Nichole asked, finally voicing the question she'd been wondering since the night before.

"I was standing at the door, in case you'd need my help," Chris said, "I know how troublesome she can be when she's drunk."

Nichole just nodded.

"I can't believe it," Amanda said, "I can't believe any of it!"

"It's the truth," Nichole whispered, "I am a witch, I have magical powers. It's not as glamorous as you may think though."

"Prove it," Amanda said, standing up and clutching her head, "Ow," she said.

"How do you expect me to do that? I'd get in so much trouble if I did magic outside school!"

"How would they know?" Amanda challenged.

"Our magic can be tracked until we are seventeen. When we turn of age, our magic trace is removed. Until then any and all magic can be detected around us."

"If you really are a witch, then get rid of my hangover!" Amanda said, ignoring everything Nichole had just said. Nichole sighed.

"I can't…" but she stopped, "Wait there may be something…" she looked at Chris, "Give me two minutes, I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?" he asked as Nichole stood up and started towards the door.

"To get a remedy," she replied and walked out the door. Chris stared at the door and shrugged to Amanda.

Nichole burst through the door to the apartment. Draco and Hermione, who were having tea with Ginny, stared at her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione finally asked her daughter, who was searching through the cupboard where the potions were held.

"Hangover cure, where is it?" she asked, moving bottles to and fro, searching for the light blue mixture.

"There's a small portion in my purse," Hermione said, "Why?"

"Amanda needs proof," Nichole simply said, reaching for her mothers purse and pulling out the little bottle. She ran out the door again. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"What is going on?" she asked, surprised.

"Nichole has decided to tell her friends about herself," Hermione said taking a sip of her tea.

"And how's that going?" Ginny asked, curious.

Hermione sighed, "Lots of drama," she said.

Nichole ran back into Amanda's apartment with the little bottle clutched in her hand. "I can't perform the spell, which has an instant reaction to it, but I can give you this. It'll take about ten minutes to take effect but it will work," she said holding out the little bottle to show Amanda and Chris.

"What is it?" Chris asked, taking the bottle in his hand and studying it.

"It's a hangover potion," Nichole explained, "It's a fairly basic one to make too, my friends and I do it all the time because, well, we like to party and Magic alcohol is a lot stronger than muggle, and so much better too," she smiled. "Any who, you want proof, here it is."

Chris passed the bottle to Amanda, who studied it carefully, "How do I know I can trust you."

Nichole looked at her hurt, "Are you serious? Amanda, we've known each other since we were kids! You seriously don't trust me?"

"You've lied to me for this long," she said.

Nichole sighed, "Please? It'll seriously make you feel better."

Amanda sighed, "How much do I take?"

"The whole bottle full, it's only a mouthful," Nichole explained. Amanda sighed and nodded.

"Alright," she said, taking the top off and swallowing it in one big gulp.

"What now?" she asked.

"Now we wait ten minutes." Nichole answered. Those ten minutes had to have been the longest of al of their lives. They were completely silent. Nichole couldn't stop thinking about Amanda, wondering if she could feel the effects working yet, and if she'd believe her in the end. Chris was staring at Amanda in deep though, wondering why she hadn't believe Nichole in the first place. Amanda was just waiting for the mysterious liquid to work.

Finally, after those ten very long minutes, Amanda looked at Nichole and opened her mouth to speak. "My headache's gone, I don't feel sick anymore…and I remember what you said last night."

Nichole sighed, she had picked that hangover cure for a reason, it was a stronger one where it brought back the memories you may have forgotten or chosen to ignore from the night before.

"So do you believe me then?" she asked worriedly, glancing at her friend.

Amanda stared at Nichole, glanced at Chris, then back to Nichole, and nodded. "How could I not?" she asked, then her face broke out in a huge smile. "I can't believe I have a witch as a best friend! It brings a whole new meaning to the word,"

Nichole laughed and hugged her friend, "I know!" she said, "I love you Amanda! I'm so happy you can still accept me!"

"What about me?" Chris asked, mocking sadness to be left out of the hug. Nichole laughed and pulled him in as well.

"Of course I love you too Christopher," she laughed.

"So do we ever get to meet your friends form school?" Chris asked, "The ones who wrote you?"

Nichole smiled and nodded, "I'm hoping so…" then an idea hit her, "Actually you will! How would you like to come to a New Years Party at my friend Mystique's house? It'll be wild, trust me!"

Amanda and Chris exchanged looks, then, simultaneously, said, "YES!"

Nichole beamed to her friends.

**A/N: I've been such a sicky updater recently have I. There was a point where I updated every few days, now it seems to be every few weeks! I'm SO Sorry guys! But I am still going. I need to remember to bring my computer next time I decide to leave for 3 weeks, thats one reason why I hadn't got anything up, another was just the fact that it kept slipping my mind so I appoligze!**

**Anywho, what do you think of Nichole actually telling Amanda, and inviting them to Mystiques party. Any ideas for things to happen are welcome and you'd be given a special shout out, so if theres something youve been DYING to see happen in the story, let me know! Please review, i love you all for being so patient :)**


	25. Chapter 25

It was the day of the engagement party, and the day Mrs. Malfoy was supposed to be arriving into town. Nichole was sitting in her room, texting her friends and arranging the time Amanda and Chris were to meet her on New Years Eve to go to Mystique's. As her phone beeped again, indicating another text, her mother knocked on the door.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, could you take the chicken out of the oven when the timer goes off?"

"Chicken?" Nichole asked, looking up at her mother, "Why is there chicken in the oven?"

"Well, Molly needed some extra space to cook, so I volunteered to prepare some food here. The party's in two hours, are you getting ready soon?"

"I'll have a shower after you," Nichole replied, turning back to her phone.

Hermione nodded, "I'm leaving your door open so you hear the timer,"

Nichole waved her mother off, replying back to Chris with a smile on her face. Hermione studied her daughter for another moment before disappearing to the bathroom.

_Trust me, you'll love them _Nichole wrote back to Chris _And I can almost guarantee you Mystique will take a liking to you _

As she sent the text on, she heard a noise from the living room. Getting up and walking into the room, she looked around to see what the noise was. Standing there, in the middle of the room, was her father.

"Dad what are you doing here?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"I've come to get you," he said, "I know you have Weasley's party in a few hours, but there's someone arriving at my place very shortly who wants to meet you." He smiled as Nichole's face broke out into a huge grin.

"My grandmother?" she asked excitedly; Draco nodded.

"She'll be there in about ten minutes, I want you there when she arrives."

Nichole was beyond excited, "Let's go!" she said, but stopped suddenly, "Oh, I'm supposed to wait on the chicken…" she glanced at the stove, where the timer had fifteen minutes left. "Mum wouldn't be happy if I left it…"

Draco waved his wand towards the stove, "that should finish off the chicken." He said. Nichole walked into the kitchen and pulled out the roasting pan and peeked inside. Sure enough, the chicken seemed cooked.

"Thanks dad," she said.

"Now let's go, we don't have much time."

Nichole smiled and nodded, following her father to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Malfoy Manor," she said excitedly, disappearing into the green flames, with no note to Hermione as to where she was going.

Hermione got out of the shower; the place seemed to quiet. She stood there and listened for a moment, the TV wasn't on, she didn't hear the beep of Nichole's phone, she didn't hear Nichole's laughter from a funny text of a friend. Hesitantly, Hermione opened the bathroom door, wrapping the towel more firmly around her body.

"Nichole?" she called, glancing around the apartment. The roasting pan was sitting on the stove, the stove was off, and the place was empty. Nichole was no where in sight. Hermione sighed and reached for the phone, dialling Nichole's number; it went straight to voice mail.

"Nichole," Hermione sighed, "I don't know where the bloody hell you went, but you better get back here soon and get ready for that engagement party!" she hung the phone up angrily and went to finish getting ready.

Nichole landed in the living room of the Manor. Her phone beeped three times continuously, indicating it had no service.

"Muggle items don't typically tend to work around the Manor, too much magic. A little like Hogwarts." Her father said.

Nichole shrugged, "Ah well, I got everything figured out that I needed to anyways," she tucked her phone in the pocket of her jeans and glanced around the room. "How much longer?"

"Five minutes," Draco replied glancing at the clock on the wall.

Nichole smiled and stood next to her father. "Is there anything I should know about her?"

Draco stared at the wall in front of her, "Don't say anything unless she speaks to you first. My mother is a good woman, but you also must remember she was raised as a pure blood."

Nichole nodded, "Understood,"

"I'm sure she'll love you," he said, "Although, and don't get offended by it, but she may take a bit warming up at first… in her eyes, you are a half blood, even if she doesn't know it yet."

"I am a half blood," Nichole nodded, "Don't worry, I know how Pure Bloods can be, I'm a Slytherin remember?"

Draco laughed, "How could I forget?"

Suddenly there was a burst of green and Kingsley appeared, with a trunk at his side. Draco rush forwards to grab it from him.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley said, "Your mother will be here very shortly."

Draco nodded and Kingsley glanced over at Nichole. "Miss Granger, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, Mr. Shacklebolt," she said with a smile.

"Is your mother here?"

"She's preparing for Uncle Ron's engagement party."

"Of course," he said, "I'll be heading over there after I get some work done at the office. Shouldn't you be going there as well?"

"Later," Nichole said, "But first, I would like to meet my grandmother."

Kingsley nodded and stood back to watch, he didn't want to interfere.

They stod there, father and daughter, waiting for a second burst of green flame. They were not disappointed. The fireplace lit up in green and out same a twirling look of beauty, in Nichole's eyes. The blonde woman before her gracefully landed, as if she always travelled this way, and walked out of the fireplace. Her blonde hair had not a touch of grey in it, and her blue eyes were round and looked caring. To Nichole, Narcissa Malfoy was the picture of an innocent Middle Aged Woman, even though she knew that was not the case.

"Mother," Draco said, smiling, "It's been a while."

"Draco, darling, I've missed you." Narcissa walked towards her son and gave him a big hug, kissing each of his cheeks in turn. "You must tell me all you've been up to, and whatever else you've been keeping from me in your letters! Speaking of which…" She turned towards Nichole, studying her. Those innocent looking blue eyes swept from Nichole's dirty and ripped jeans, to her green tank top, studied her face and the stormy eyes, all the way up to the black and green hair.

"Not what I expected of my grand daughter," she finally said, after a moment of tense silence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Nichole said stepping forwards, "I've heard you were an extraordinary woman, and now I can see why."

"Why thank you dear, I must say I was surprised when I heard of you, not in a bad way of course." Narcissa smiled, "I just never knew Draco had had a child."

"It's sort of a long story…" Nichole admitted, glancing at her father, who nodded in return.

"Well, why don't we start with your mother. Who is she dear?"

Nichole glanced over to her father again, who was nodding in turn, very seriously. _Tell her_ the look said, and Nichole nodded, very slightly back.

"Hermione Granger," she replied after taking a breath.

Hermione wiped the kitchen table, then glanced at the phone, wiped the counter, glancned at the phone; this is what she had been doing since she got out of the shower. Where could have Nichole gotten to?

The phone rang and Hermione ran to it. "Nichole?" she asked, answering it.

"Harry," the voice on the other end replied, "what's wrong? Has Nichole gone missing again?"

Hermione sighed, "Sorry Harry, I got out of the shower and she was gone. She took the chicken out, but… I don't know where she has gone. Her phone either died or is out of service because every time I call I only get voicemail."

"Well, is there a chance she could be somewhere where muggle devices don't work?" Harry suggested.

"But where…" Hermione trailed off, as the date registered in her head. "December twenty eighth," she said in a low breath. "The day of…"

"Ron and Kayla's engagement party, that's why I'm calling." Harry replied.

"And that Draco's mother's coming to town," Hermione said without realizing she'd said too much. No one outside the family was supposed to know Narcissa was back in town.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Nothing," Hermione replied quickly, "So, the party, what can I do for you Harry?"

"Tell me, Hermione, what you just said."

"I can't!" Hermione said, "It slipped out, you're not supposed to know! Please forget I said anything! And don't tell anybody!"

Harry sighed on the other end, "Alright Hermione," he said.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said relieved, "So, you were saying why you called?"

"What? Oh, yeah, of course! Molly wanted to know if you could possibly come another hour early. Ginny's pretty much off her rock from all her mother nagging,"

"I take it you have the kids?" Hermione asked.

"They are angels," Harry said, and a moment later yelled, "James! Put the cat down! No it can't go in the dishwasher!" Hermione could hear some noise in the background, and the meow of a cat, then Harry was back on the phone. "Sorry about that,"

"Angels?" Hermione asked laughing, "Seems like it."

"They want their mother, but Ginny's been so busy helping her mother…"

"I get it," Hermione said "Tell Molly I'd be happy to help,"

"What about Nichole? Wasn't she supposed to supervise the children?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm working on it. Thanks Harry, I'll see you in a bit,"

"Alright, bye Hermione,"

Hermione hung up the phone and walked over to the fireplace.

"Granger, that name sounds very familiar…"

"Hermione was the girl I complained about in school, mother," Draco said, "The best of the class, the…"

"Mudblood," Narcissa said nodding, and then looked at her grand daughter, "Sorry dear, I hadn't said that term in years, I'm not quiet sure where it came from!"

Nichole studied her grandmother, "I'm proud of who I am," she finally said, "I have a powerful pureblood father, and a famous and wonderful muggle born Mother. I am a half blood in Slytherin, I get good grades and I study hard, most of the time. I can be a trouble maker, but I can also help when I'm needed. I love my parents for who they are, and they love me for who I am. I can only hope you can say the same."

Narcissa studied her granddaughter, "A speech like that makes it hard not to accept someone," she said, and then she smiled, "I am proud of you."

Nichole smiled back, "Thanks, Grandma."

Narcissa cringed, "I'm not that old dear, please, call me Mama… if that's alright with you."

Nichole smiled, "Sure is, Mama,"

"It won't offend your mother will it?"

Nichole shook her head, "Mum would be happy for me,"

Kingsley, who had been quiet through the whole exchange, stepped forwards. "Mrs. Malfoy, I take it everything is in order?"

"Yes, very much so," she said smiling, "Thank you Minister."

"Of course," he said nodding his head. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I'll be seeing you at the party?"

"Oh," Draco said, "I'm not sure I'm going but Nicole will be."

"But dad!" Nichole said, turning to her father, "I hate going to those things! It's t the burrow, where it's crowded and packed, and full of screaming kids. Do I have to go?"

"Your mother wants you to," Draco said.

"She also wants you to go," Nichole said, "In fact she insisted on it!"

"That was before," he said, glancing at his mother, who stood there with a smile on her face. She couldn't get over the fact that her son had a child, and he was taking the role as a parent very seriously.

"Oh let the child have some fun," Narcissa said, "You know, I would love to take you shopping!"

Nichole's eyes lit up, "That would be lovely!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Nichole, Weasley's party, you have to make an appearance at least."

Nichole sighed, "Five minutes, that's it, and you have to come too."

"Draco, go for an hour, make your daughter happy! I'll be fine on my own."

Draco sighed, "Yes mother," he said. "Nichole, go get ready."

She sighed and walked towards the fireplace, just as she was picking up some powder, though, the fireplace burst into green flames. Nichole, surprised, dropped the powder and stepped back.

"Nichole Mary Lynn Jane Granger!" Nichole stared as her mother walked out of the fireplace in a simple black dress with a black cloak over it, covered in soot. That wasn't what surprised her though; her mother had used her full name for the first time in years.

Nichole blinked, "Mum?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Leaving with no note! I've left four voice mails on your phone! I've been worried sick! Young lady explain yourself!"

"Hermione," Draco said, stepping forwards, "Maybe you should calm down…"

"Don't even get me started on you Draco Malfoy! You knew we had the party today! I told you countless times Nichole had to be there! And yet you still went out of your way to bring her here! You know how important this party is!"

"It's important to you mum!" Nichole said, getting angry, "I told you from the beginning that I didn't want to go! I told you how important it was to meet my real grandmother!"

"Yes, but there's plenty of time to do that! You could have come after the party or tomorrow! Why now?"

"I wanted her here when I arrived, dear." A new voice broke in, one Hermione didn't recognize too clearly. She whipped around and came face to face with Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione's face, which was blazing in anger, slowly relaxed and turned embarrassed.

"Mrs. Malfoy," she said, "I'm sorry to be so rude, I hadn't noticed you standing there."

"Quiet alright dear," she said, "And might I say you have done a wonderful job of raising my granddaughter. I'm sorry to be such trouble, I really did just want her here when I arrived, and I had no idea she had previous obligations."

"Thank you," Hermione said, "And I understand you wanting her here, but I just wish she, or Draco, would have left a note explaining where they had gone! Or answer your phone!" she added turning to Nichole.

"Muggle devices don't work here," Draco explained, "Hermione I've told you that countless times,"

Hermione sighed and nodded, "I'm such a mess," she said, looking at herself.

"Let me fix it," Draco said waving his wand so the soot disappeared.

"Your hair, dear!" Narcissa said, "It's everywhere! I know the perfect spell to fix it!" she waved her wand and Hermione's hair, formally down, was now up in an elegant bun, a few strands framing her face. A touch of make up was added as well.

"Come here mum," Nichole said, taking her mothers hand and leading her to a mirror that hung over the fireplace. Hermione peered into it, and gasped.

"I can't remember looking this beautiful since the Yule Ball in forth year," she turned back to Narcissa, "I could never have achieved this look on my own…thank you."

"Don't mention it," she smiled. "Now, Draco you go get dressed and Nichole, go with your mother to get ready."

"I actually have to leave now! Molly needs me earlier than I was supposed to go."

"You know, I may have a dress Nichole could wear… if you don't mind her getting ready here and coming with Draco in a bit."

"That would be perfect!" Hermione exclaimed, "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa, dear."

Hermione smiled, "Narcissa,"

"Now, go on, you don't want to be late."

Hermione nodded and kissed Nichole's cheek, and than Draco's, before apparating away.

**I am so sorry for the way delayed update! I started working in a home daycare and I've been away from home where I have no internet connection...although that shouldnt stop me from writing considering I do have computer access so I'm going to start bringing this story with me to write when I'm away so I can update whenever I get back! So hopefully there will be more updates coming soon!**

**In more related news, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's actually all I have written because I'm trying to figure out something epic to happen in the next chapter so if you have any ideas or anythng you want to see happen in the story let me know!**

**Keep an eye out guys, and thank you so much for your patience with this story; i know how annoying it is to really be into a story and have to wait forever for an update so I appologize profoundly for the lack of updates. Love you guys and I promise to try to update faster! you are the best readers i could ask for :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Nichole and Draco arrived during the middle of the party. Hermione was talking with some guests and stopped dead when she saw her daughter.

"Nichole," she breathed, walking up to her, "Honey, you look beautiful."

"Mama did a wonderful job," Nichole grinned, "She taught me some really neat tricks too."

"You look wonderful," Hermione smiled and then turned to Draco, "And you look very dashing yourself."

"As do you Hermione," Draco said taking her hand. "How's the party going?"

"Fairly well, Molly has finally relaxed now that everything is actually in progress. Kayla is just glowing in happiness and Ron is having a little too good a time," She glanced over to where Ron was on his third shot of Firewhiskey, his fifth butter beer in his hand. "But, it's his party."

"We're only here for an hour," Draco said, "My mother wants to take Nichole shopping."

Hermione frowned slightly, "Well, alright, I guess that would be good. Thank you for coming,"

"For you Hermione, anything." Draco said.

Nichole walked off to wander around the party and find a drink, while Hermione led Draco towards a group of guests. Hermione introduced Draco around to those he didn't know. She was so happy that he had decided to come, she had honestly thought he wouldn't have.

Nichole, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair as the kids around her ran around, screaming. Teddy walked up to her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Get lost, rainbow." She said as she replied to a text.

"Very original," he smirked taking a seat next to her, "What, do Slytherins losing their cunningness over the holidays?"

"I am officially ignoring you," she replied.

"Mature," he muttered standing up and walking away. Nichole sighed and glanced back at her phone. Half an hour more, that's all she had to endure, then she'd go back with her father, go shopping with her grandmother, go home and pack for Mystiques New Years Party. She would be heading over early to help set up, and spend some time with Bianca and Mystique before the guys showed up, and then she'd sneak out and grab her friends. She wanted to surprise Mystique with her Muggle best friends.

Hermione came laughing into the room, then, with Ron stumbling around and Harry walking behind ready to catch him if he fell.

"I love you guys." Ron said as he stopped suddenly and turned to Hermione. "You may be an annoying know-it-all, but Mione, I love you." He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and turned to Harry. "Harry, the Boy who lived! I love you man, I don't know what I'd do without you," he pulled Harry into a hug, patting him on the back. "I do, I love you man."

"Alright Ron, Where's Kayla?"

"My bride! My beautiful bride!" Ron called, walking out of the room. Nichole glanced at her mum.

"Uncle Ron's lost it," she said, shaking her head.

"He's just having a good time." Hermione replied, wiping her cheek where slobber from his kiss was.

"Where's dad?"

"Talking with Arthur,"

"About what?" Nichole asked, surprised. She couldn't imagine what Arthur had to say to her dad.

"I honestly have no clue," Hermione said as she sat down next to her daughter, "These shoes are killing me though."

"Mum, why didn't you buy the Wizarding shoes? They won't give you blisters, or make your feet ache, and you can't fall in them!"

Hermione sighed, "Some things should remain muggle for me,"

Nichole shook her head, "You don't know what your missing," she replied as she stood up and walked off. Hermione glanced at her daughters shoes; they were six inches high, thin stilettos.

"My daughter is crazy," she muttered to herself as she stood back up.

Nichole walked off and found her father alone. "I thought you were talking to Arthur,"

Draco looked at her, "I was, Molly needed his help in the kitchen."

Nichole nodded as she grabbed a butter beer off a passing tray. "Having fun?"

"Let's just say there are too many Weasley's here."

Nichole nodded as she looked out at the sea of red heads, "I've known the Weasley's all my life, and I don't even know half of these people."

Hermione finally joined them, "Nichole, get me a pair of those shoes the next time you go to that store," she muttered. Nichole smirked at her mother.

"Can't take the pain?"

Hermione shook her head, sighing, "Honestly? I just want to chuck them."

Nichole laughed. The rest of the hour passed quickly for Nichole and Draco after that, and finally it was time to go.

"Thanks for coming," Kayla said giving Nichole a hug and shaking Draco's hand; Ron was too drunk to say goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight," Hermione said kissing Nichole's cheek, and then giving Draco a kiss.

"Come to my place," Draco said, "My mother would love to see you again,"

"Will do," Hermione said smiling, then she watched as Nichole grabbed his hand and they apparated away.

Narcissa was reading by the fire when they walked in the door.

"Hello, dear, did you have a good time?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"Yes mother," Draco replied.

"That's splendid, and how about you Nichole?"

"It was fine Mama," she replied.

"Just fine?" Narcissa asked, finally closing her book.

"There are not a lot of kids there my age, and I don't get along with the two that are."

"I see," Narcissa set her book down, "Well, why don't you go get changed and we'll head out?"

"Alright," Nichole said as she disappeared upstairs to the bedroom she had got changed in before. He clothes from earlier were sitting on the bed, folded in a neat pile; obviously they had been cleaned.

In a flash, she was back downstairs. Draco had gone from the room, and Narcissa was pulling a coat on. "Let's go dear," she said holding a jacket out for Nichole. "It's very cold outside."

Nichole grabbed the jacket and put it on, "Thanks Mama, where's dad?"

"He went to shower, he said he'll see us when we return. Now, take my hand, here we go."

Narcissa spun on the spot and when they landed, the first thing Nichole saw was the Eiffel Tower.

"You took me to shop in France?" Nichola asked excitedly.

"There's no place better," Narcissa replied. "Now, you were saying you have a New Years Party to go to? Why don't we find you the perfect outfit to wear?"

Nichole grinned widely.

Hours later, and ten shopping bags later, Nichole and Narcissa arrived back at the Manor. The place smelt of ham.

"What smells so good?" Nichole wondered as she set the bags down. A house elf, who Nichole had never seen before, took the bags from her.

"Thank you Lee Roy," Narcissa replied and the elf nodded and vanished.

"You may not want mum to see the elf," Nichole said as the two of them followed the scent, "She's sort of against the 'slavery' as she calls it."

"Really? Why?"

"I dunno, but she disapproves that Uncle Harry has one, even if he only uses it when Aunt Ginny needs an extra hand with the kids."

"Interesting," Narcissa mumbled as they entered the kitchen. There, they found Draco taking some cookies out of the oven.

"I found this old cook book," he said as he turned and saw them standing there, "Thought I'd try it out."

Nichole picked the book up, "_Wallies Wonderful Wizarding treats; _How are there Wizarding?"

"They change flavour in your mouth," Draco replied, picking up a cookie and taking a bite. "Try one,"

Both Narcissa and Nichole reached forwards and grabbed one off the pan. Nichole expected them to be hot, but they were warm, soft and chewy; just the way she liked them.

"The pan magically cools them," Draco said, "Not like those Muggle ones your mother has. I keep trying to convince her to get some of these but she won't."

"Mums stubborn about them, she prefers cooking the muggle way."

"These are wonderful Draco," Narcissa said beaming at her son, "When did you learn to bake?"

"Nichole's been teaching me," Draco admitted, smiling at his daughter.

"I love how they just changed from peanut butter to chocolate chip," Nichole smiled widely, "Why didn't you tell me about the cook book?"

"I found it about an hour ago," Draco said, "As I was searching through the library. There are quiet a few in there actually…"

"Your grandmother loved to bake, when your grandparents owned and lived here, the house always smelt of cake or some other baked goods."

"Grandfather must have hated that," Draco replied.

"Actually, he loved it; It kept her out of his way when he was dealing with business…they weren't the best of couple, forced into marriage and all."

Nichole nodded and she took another cookie.

Just then, a crash from the living room announced the arrival of someone via floo.

"Mum?" Nichole asked, rushing into the room. Hermione crawled to her feet, coughing up soot.

"Sorry for the entrance, was a little rushed leaving."

Nichole helped her up, "How come?"

"Oh the kids were making a fuss, thought I'd get out of there before they could ask me to babysit while they cleaned."

Nichole laughed, "How evil of you."

Hermione laughed, "Even I need a break sometimes."

Just then Narcissa and Draco walked in, Draco carrying a plate of cookies.

"Have one," Draco said holding the plate out. Hermione took a bite and smiled.

"These are wonderful, did you make them?"

Draco nodded proudly.

Narcissa ushered Hermione from the room saying, "Dear, go take a nice long shower. I've laid some clothes you can wear out on a bed in the second bedroom on the left on the second floor. Don't worry about wrecking them, they are oh so old."

Hermione nodded and walked out the room.

"Why the hurry?"

Narcissa looked at the stairs to make sure Hermione was from hearing range. " Lee Roy is cleaning the kitchen, I didn't want her to see him."

Nichole laughed, "You can't hide him forever.

"No," Narcissa sighed, "But I can try."

Nichole and Draco laughed, as they each took another cookie from the plate.

**A/N: Hey hey! Look! An Update! And it didnt take me MONTHS! haha I actually wanted to get this out as a treat for you all from me, the birthday Girl! lol My birthday is tomorrow (or today...whenever depending on where you are) August 17th...I'm turning 20! lol Birthday wishes are welcome along with reviews :)**

**Anywho, let me know what you thought. The chapter is kinda boring, and not really necessary but I didnt really wanna write the party but felt I had to include it because i mentioned it in the story...also, the chap was kinda rushed. Better stuff is coming in the next few chapters, i can guarentee you that!**

**So, let me know guys! Love yall!**


	27. Chapter 27

Nichole had left for Mystiques house a few days ago and Hermione had been busy at work. Draco was spending a bit of time with his mother, but he wanted some time alone with Hermione as well. He finally got some when Hermione arrived at her place, exhausted, on December 30th. Narcissa had decided to spend a night in Paris shopping and catching up with some old friends who knew she was back in town for a little while.

"Draco?" Hermione called, walking into the manor. "Draco? I'm back!"

"Hang on a second Hermione," he called from the kitchen, "I'll be right there!"

Hermione sat down on a chair in the sitting room and closed her eyes. She had been told to go home early by the Minister. Kingsley believed Hermione had been working too much and deserved some time off before New Years.

"Sorry about that," Draco said, coming in with two glasses of wine, "Why are you home so early?"

"Kingsley," Hermione replied accepting her glass of wine and taking a sip, "He thought I could use some extra time off; told me not to come in tomorrow and to take a few extra days after New Years to spend with Nichole."

"Perfect," Draco said smiling, "We can go out to dinner tonight then! Mother's off visiting friends so it's just the two of us."

Hermione sighed, "oh I don't know Draco," she said.

"Hermione, it's the best way to relieve stress, a nice romantic dinner for two."

Hermione smiled, "Alright, you broke me down." She said, "I'll just hop in the shower and change, shall I?"

"Of course," he said. Hermione stood up and walked up to the room she had been using while at the Manor, leaving Draco in the sitting room with a smile on his face.

Nichole sat laughing with Mystique and Bianca in Mystiques bedroom. They were talking about gossip they've heard over the holidays involving people at the school.

"Rainbow's pretty much all over Weasley." Nichole said, "You should have seen them at the Weasley party, talking in corners, laughing, sharing secrets. It's so obvious they're dating."

"Oh my Godric, imagine the children." Bianca said, making the other two girls burst out laughing.

"Oh, and you'll never guess who's bringing a date to the party," Mystique said, "Gabe! He said some girl his parents have on a list of possible wives for him was actually a total bitch and he couldn't help but invite her. Apparently she laughed in his face and said no but her parents are forcing her to come."

"Gabe with a date?" Bianca said mussing, "Not so far fetched,"

"That's because you had a crush on him first year," Nichole said giggling, "But, admittedly, he is cute. Not my type of course."

"We all know your type," Mystique said grinning at Bianca, "We've known for a while now."

"What are you talking about?" Nichole asked, but she avoided eye contact.

"Don't deny it Nichole," Bianca said, "We see the way you look at him."

"At who," Nichole mumbled.

"Are you seriously going to make me say it?" Mystique asked, and when Nichole remained silent she sighed, "Blake for Godric's sake! It's so obvious you like him."

"I do not," Nichole said, trying to look appalled, "Blake is just a friend."

"A hot friend," Mystique said, "A good friend. I've known Blake since I was young; he's almost like a brother to me, but you? He's your friend, and I just know you like him more than a friend."

"Not true," Nichole sputtered.

"So true, like at the Quidditch practice? Where you and he got really close and cuddly?"

"It was cold,"

"And you wanted to be close to him," Mystique said, "You're both so into each other and yet so stupid and oblivious about it at the same time."

"You're wrong," she said, thinking of Christopher, "You're dead wrong. You may have been right at one point, but things have changed."

"In like two weeks?" Mystique asked rolling her eyes, "I doubt it."

"You just don't understand. You don't know everyone I know, and…" she trailed off, "There's someone from my past who I've… well I hadn't seen him for a long time and he's back for a while…"

"So you're going to just forget about Blake for some guy you haven't seen in years and is only around for a short while?" Mystique asked, angrily.

"You just don't understand!" Nichole yelled, starting to get pissed. "I'm not discussing this with you anymore, just leave me the hell alone!" She stormed out of there, slamming Mystiques door.

Draco took Hermione to a muggle restaurant not too far away from the apartment. They had sat down, ordered some more wine, and were having a nice small conversation about pretty much nothing; like a regular date. But, as they sat there eating, Hermione heard a voice from the past.

"Hermione," it said and Hermione froze, tensing up. She knew that voice, knew it well. Slowly she turned in her seat. Standing there, smiling softly at her, was her ex-boyfriend who she had dated for four years, four years in which he had helped her raise Nichole.

"Mathew," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come back," he said simply.

Hermione just stared at him, astonished. Mathew and she had broken up when he decided he'd try his way in America. She had loved him, had lived with him and had shared her daughter with him. Looking at him now, a few of those feelings in which she thought she was over, came flooding back.

"How's my little Nicky doing? She still the little devil she was when she was a kid?" Hermione smiled softly at the muggle joke.

"She's all grown up Matt," Hermione said softly, "She's doing so well at Hogwarts."

"She'd be, what, fourteen now?" he asked.

"Sixteen actually," Draco finally cut in looking annoyed.

"Oh, right," Mathew said and looked at Draco, "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy, Nichole's father," he said.

"Of course," Mathew nodded and turned back to Hermione, "So Mi, you think we could go out for coffee sometime? It'd be great to catch up,"

"Um, yeah, sure that'd be… yeah," Hermione said smiling. Mathew nodded and turned to go.

"I'll call you," he said, "Are you still at the same number?"

"I'm in the book," she said and he nodded once more before turning and walking out.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked a little coldly as they were able to get back to their meals.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she picked her fork back up.

"Hermione, please, I saw the way you two looked at each other."

Hermione sighed, "He's an old boyfriend Draco, we dated for four years, I lived with him for about three and a half years, and he helped me raise Nichole. But he got the chance to go off to America and learn a few things over there. I didn't want him to go but…I couldn't deny him the opportunity. He left and Nichole and I moved on."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes," she said, "I actually thought he'd be the one… but after he left, well things changed… then again seeing him just now…" she trailed off and glanced down at her food, suddenly not so hungry anymore. Here she was, making a real connection with Draco, and having real feelings for him, and then Mathew had to come back.

"We should go, I need to get home," Draco said and Hermione nodded and stood up. He paid the bill and they walked in silence towards Hermione's apartment.

"Did Nichole think of him as her father?" he asked her suddenly after a few minutes of silence. Hermione glanced at him.

"No," she said, "Nichole was very young when I met him, it was actually just after I had her. But she never thought of him as a father, she was smart even she was younger, its like she knew he wasn't her father. He was more of an Uncle to her then a father, sort of like Harry and Ron. I'm sure Nichole would love to see him though," she mused.

"I don't want my daughter near him," Draco growled. Hermione looked at him surprised but kept her mouth shut. After a few more moments of silence, Draco spoke again. "If you thought he was going to be the one, how come you never had any kids with him?"

Hermione sighed and looked away, "I thought about it a few times, but Nichole was all I wanted to focus on at the time."

"Do you still want more kids?" he asked as they reached the door of the building. They stopped and faced each other. Hermione took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm not sure. I mean Nichole is so much work, it was always hard to handle her even as a kid. It had to be the Slytherin in her," she joked.

"Hey, if I remember right you used to sneak around after hours and go looking for trouble along side Potter and Weasley,"

"Yes but we never pulled pranks and got people into trouble," she pointed out smiling before turning serious again. "But I dunno, I've thought about it, another kid would be lovely, but… I think I'm too old now."

"Hermione, you're only 34, you still have time." He said.

"But it's not just that," she said shaking her head, "It's more then just age. It's Nichole, it's money, it's finding the right person…" she trailed off once again,

"Nichole would love someone to look after and protect, and if not she'd get used to it," Draco said, "I can provide finances if need be… and I think we both know you don't need to look any further."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked shocked looking right into his eyes.

Draco took a deep breath, "Hermione, I love you,"

**A/N: Alright, I know it's shorter than most chapters, but I wanted to end it DRAMTICALLY! Draco's thoughts and reasons will be the beginning of next chapter!**

**On another, similar note, I'm not quiet sure when the next chapter will be out. School starts back up for my on Tuesday and I don' know how much time I'll have to write, but rest assured, I will NOT be abandoning this story! I love it tooooo much!**

**So, pleade let me know what you think and review with your thought! Love ya!**


	28. Chapter 28

Nichole walked out of Mystiques house and out into her grand backyard, which included a pond, flower garden, mini-Quidditch pitch (which her older brother designed and built after leaving Hogwarts), and a rose garden maze. Nichole decided the best way to blow off her steam was to wander through the maze for a bit, plus she loved the smell of roses.

As she wandered, thoughts of Christopher and Blake entered her mind; thanks to Mystique, she was questioning her intentions. Was Christopher really the better choice, when he really was only in town for a short while? Would Blake be a good choice to date when she had been friends with him for ages and didn't want to wreck what they had? Wouldn't it be better for her to just remain single and wait for the right guy to come along? One without complications?

Here Nichole laughed to herself, from what she has witnessed growing up, there was no such thing as a relationship without complications. Take Ron and Kayla for instance, Kayla was a muggle born and didn't know as much about the Wizarding world as Ron, so, even though she's spent years in it, he was still constantly explaining things to her. Even her mother and father's relationship wasn't without complications. Her mother had a past, and there was the fact that she hadn't told Draco he had a child. Plus, they were enemies in school. Even Ginny and Harry had complications, with Harry's work at the ministry and Ginny staying home with the boys; she had to worry not only about their needs, but that Harry would come home every night after work.

Nichole sat down on a beautiful stone bench in the maze. Snow slightly dusted the area, but the roses were bewitched to withstand the cold. She inhaled and closed her eyes, loving the smell. No, relationships were always complicated. But were they all as complicated as she was making out this to be? Shouldn't it be easy to choose between two guys?

Sighing, Nichole bent her head, placing it in both her hands, rubbing her forehead. She had no idea what she was going to do.

Hermione stared, open mouthed at Draco. "What did you just say?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I love you Hermione Granger," Draco repeated in a whisper. For a second Draco imagined her jumping up and down like an excited school girl being told she was loved for the first time; then he remembered that he isn't the first man to tell her he loved her. Waiting, Draco stared into Hermione's eyes.

"Draco," she finally said, "I can't help feeling your only saying this because your jealous; Jealous of Mathew."

"Hermione, I have never, in all my thirty two years of life, told a woman I loved her." He finally confessed, "I wouldn't be telling you this now if it wasn't true."

Hermione eyed him, still a little suspicious. "But why now then?" she asked.

Draco sighed; clearly this wasn't going how he had hoped it would. "For a while now I've wanted to tell you how I've felt, Hermione. I wasn't sure if it would be right, or how you would react. Tonight, with the appearance of Mathew, it showed me no time is ever right. He showed me just how important it was to tell you, because I don't want to lose you."

Hermione stared at him, and slowly the tears began to fall, "Oh Draco," she said as she flung her arms around his neck. "I love you as well,"

"Really?" Draco asked, slightly surprised as she clung tighter to his neck.

"Yes you idiot," she said as she pulled back, her eyes glistening with tears of joy. "Yes, really," she said smiling.

Draco, smiling widely, hugged her tightly.

They held each other tightly for a moment until Hermione leaned back slightly and whispered in his ear, "Stay the night tonight. With me."

Draco looked at her, a small smile playing at the corner or his mouth and nodded. Hermione smiled, grabbed his hand, and lead him inside.

Nichole sat out there for an hour and still she didn't know what to do, but she didn't have time to contemplate it any longer for Mystique and Bianca found her.

"We've been looking for you for over an hour! You know this maze way better than I do, and it's my house!" Mystique exclaimed as she sat down next to her friend.

"I love it in here," Nichole said, looking at the ground, the snow blowing by in little twisters. "It's quiet, peaceful, and a great place to think."

"We're sorry," Bianca said sitting on the other end of the bench.

"You didn't do anything Bianca," Nichole said glaring at Mystique.

"Oh yeah, blame it all on me, that's so nice," Mystique said.

"Um, it is your fault, thank you very much!" Nichole said, standing up angrily. "You have no idea the problems you have just caused me!"

"Poor little Nichole, always with the issues." Mystique said angrily, "If it's not something about your mother, it's your father, if it's not your father, it's your friends or school, there's always something for you to complain about!"

"Fuck you Mystique," Nichole snarled, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Not everything is about you," Mystique said, "Life doesn't revolve around you, no matter how much you may want it to!"

Nichole grabbed her wand from her boot so fast Mystique barely had time to react. "Shut the fuck up Misty! You think you know me, but you honestly don't!"

"Go ahead, hex me." Mystique challenged, "You've already had a warning from the Ministry about using magic outside of school. Give them a reason to expel you."

Nichole glared at her and turned and walked out of the maze. Bianca looked from one friend to the other.

"Why did you have to go and piss her off like that?" she glared at Mystique, "Are you trying to lose your friend?"

"She's playing Blake like he's a toy; she doesn't even care about his feelings. She doesn't even realize Blake is in love with her. She'll crush him, destroy him, if she keeps playing him like this and suddenly show up with some random guy."

"I don't think that's true," Bianca said, "I mean, about her not caring. I think, deep down, she loves Blake as well, I think she's just worried about messing up her friendship with him that she's going towards a safe zone, an old friend, maybe he's an old lover, who knows. The point is, I think she's scared of ruining true love that she's falling into a safe relationship."

Mystique sighed, "Fuck Bianca, why do you have to make me guilty about yelling at her?" Bianca shrugged. "I should go get her before she leaves." She ran off, out of the maze. She found Nichole at the fireplace, a handful of floo powder in her hand.

"Wait," she said. Nichole glared at her. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you and said all that to you, ok? I'm sorry!"

Nichole sighed, "No, I'm sorry for getting mad. In a way you're right,"

"I am?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I do have feelings for Blake, but Christopher and I have history. He was my first love, although he doesn't know that. He had the biggest crush on me when we were younger and I rejected him as a friend, but secretly I loved him. I think he knew, but he would never admit it."

"But he's a muggle then isn't he?" Mystique asked, slightly horrified.

"Mystique, not all muggles are as bad as the Wizarding world had made them out to be! My mother is a muggle born! I grew up with muggles! My best friends are muggles!"

"I'm not you're best friend?" Mystique asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Of course you are," Nichole said rolling her eyes, "All four of you are, but I've got muggle friends as well, muggles I've known my whole life! Amanda and Christopher have been with me through everything, up until Hogwarts that is."

"They don't even know about Hogwarts, or magic, or even who you really are! Do they?" she asked as an after thought, a small look of horror on her face.

Nichole thought about tell her the truth, that they did in fact know who she really was, and that they were alright with it. But then she thought if she did that Mystique was sure to tell Bianca, and Blake and Gabe would find out, and then who knows what would happen?

"No, they don't," she lied with a sigh, "I want to tell them…"

"If you tell them you'd be breaking the law!" Mystique said, "You can't just share Wizarding secrets with strange muggles!"

"What about witches and wizards who marry muggles?"

"The witch or wizard in question has to tell the Ministry and register that muggle so that when magic is performed in the house the witch or wizard will not get in trouble. A magic folk that wants to marry a muggle and come clean, they go through a very lengthy process to do so."

"How do you know so much about it?" Nichole asked, curiously.

"My uncle works in the department. He was almost disowned by my father, but since he was my mother's brother and she said to let it be, he didn't."

Nichole sighed, "Please Mystique, I want you to meet my friends."

Mystique looked wary, "Muggles?"

"Yes muggles," Nichole said, "The two best friends I've known for ever, I want them to meet you, and they want to meet you as well! I'm always talking about my friends from school."

"Well, the party is tomorrow night," Mystique said, "Maybe, I can spend a day or two at your place after the party… and I can meet these muggles of yours."

"I want all of you to meet them," Nichole said, "Blake and Christopher would get on so well, I just know it!"

"Well they do have one thing in common," Mystique muttered, but Nichole didn't hear her.

"And Amanda is just awesome! She is so much fun, I know you would love her!"

"I'll speak to the guys tonight, they're coming to help decorate."

"Blake and Gabe? Decorate?"

Mystique laughed, "Well, they're mother is having tea with mine, so the excuse is they are going to help."

"And Blake's birthday is on New Years as well!" Nichole said, "He's coming of age!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot! What did you get him?"

Nichole laughed, "A gift box of George's newest products,"

"He'll love it!"

"I'll give it to him tomorrow," Nichole said, "I'm going to have to head home really quickly and grab it."

Bianca walked into the room, "Are you done killing each other?" She asked looking at her two friends.

"We could never kill each other," Nichole said, "We're best friends!"

"C'mon, we should get to bed. It's late," Mystique said. The others agreed and walked upstairs and to bed.

Hermione and Draco lay in bed, wrapped in each others arms. Hermione couldn't remember having such a loving experience with a man in a very long time. Her head was on his chest, her arm thrown across his stomach. Draco was running his fingers through her hair.

"I can't recall the last time I felt this close to a person," Hermione mumbled quietly.

"Neither can I, love," Draco said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "That was wonderful,"

"It really was," Hermione said as she raised her head, her hair cascading down as she turned to face him. She leaned forwards and kissed him passionately before standing up, bringing the sheet with her, covering her body.

"I need to jump in the shower," she said as she started to walk towards it, dropping the sheet. She looked back at Draco who was watching her. "Care to join me?" she asked.

Draco grinned and jumped up. "Do you need to ask?"

A/N: I am sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out! I've been extreamly busy with school this semester, and I tried, yet again, NaNoWriMo this year, only to fail miserably with 10500 words lol! BUT I have found time, finally, as the semester comes to an end tomorrow, to write this chapter! I hope none of you were disappointed and please feel free to review! I have 3 and a half weeks off school starting tomorrow at 11am, so I hope to have plenty of time to write!

7


	29. Chapter 29

The next day Draco lay in Hermione's bed watching her sleep; he had never seen an angel so beautiful as the woman next to him. The night before was more than he could have ever wished for, and then-some. As he watched her, Hermione stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked, looked up at Draco, and a soft smile spread across her face.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Good morning, love," he whispered back, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in the longest time," she admitted as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I'm glad to hear it,"

They lay there for a few moments until Hermione heard Draco's stomach growl. She giggled. "Hungry? I can make breakfast if you'd like."

Draco smiled, "Sounds lovely."

Hermione attempted to get up but Draco clung to her, "It can wait," he whispered, "Let's lay here a little longer."

Hermione nodded, "Alright," she sighed contently and lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. A few months ago she would never have imagined herself in this position; naked wrapped in Draco's arms, but she found herself quite happy where she was.

Draco was thinking along similar lines. His life had changed so much in the past four months. He went from being a single man to a man with a daughter and the most beautiful girlfriend he could have dreamed about, and he wouldn't wish for life to be any other way.

Hermione sighed, "I'm so comfortable right now, do I really have to move?"

"No love, you can stay there forever if you'd like."

"Forever seems like the best time," Hermione said, closing her eyes. Just then they heard someone in the living room, clamouring out of the fireplace.

"Who would be flooing this early?" Hermione asked, sitting up instantly and looking at the time. She was shocked to see it was after nine. "I guess it's not as early as I thought it was."

"I'll go see who it is," Draco said standing up and pulling on his boxers, which were laying on the floor at the bed. He grabbed his wand and walked slowly towards the door, turning the handle slowly and opening the door quietly. He poked his head out and saw a shadow by Nichole's door. He jumped out and banished his wand towards the intruder.

"Stop right there!" he said in a low and dangerous tone.

Nichole screamed and jumped, spinning around so fast that she lost her balance and fell to the floor. "Dad? What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked as she stared at her father, "and, oh Merlin, you're in your boxers!"

Draco looked at Nichole then down at his daughter, "Nichole, I didn't think it would be you."

Hermione walked out of her bedroom in a housecoat and looked at the scene, then burst out laughing.

Nichole and Draco both turned to glare at her. "There is nothing funny about this situation," Nichole said as she stood up.

"Nothing at all," Draco agreed.

"If only you could see it from my perspective," she laughed. Nichole and Draco shared a look and looked back at Hermione.

"Wait a second." Nichole looked from her father to her mother, at how they were dressed, and then at the clock. "Did you…I mean…Did I…?" she trailed off as a blush crept up her face. "Oh Merlin," she said turning and going into her room, "I'm just…I'll be in here…leave you guys…uh…yeah," she said, giving them one more look as her face went redder and disappeared into her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked.

"She thinks she interrupted us," Hermione replied as she walked into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Sure," Draco replied, "by 'interrupt' do you mean…?"

"Yes, she thinks she walked in on us while having sex," Hermione said then laughed, "Poor girl, maybe I should go talk to her."

"Maybe I should leave," Draco said, "Mother's home alone, maybe I should go check on her…"

"Your mother is a grown woman and can take care of herself," Hermione laughed at Draco, "does this whole thing make you uncomfortable?"

"Well," Draco said, "Our daughter knows we were,"

"Nichole is sixteen years old," Hermione said, "And while I don't believe she is old enough for sex yet, that doesn't mean she doesn't know what it is. I had the whole 'birds and the bees' conversation with her about two years ago."

"'Birds and the bees'?" Draco asked confused.

"It's a Muggle thing," Hermione explained as she handed him a cup of coffee, "I'll be back," she added as she knocked on Nichole's door and went in.

"Nichole honey?" Hermione said as she walked in. Nichole was sitting on her laptop not looking at her mother.

"What is it mum?" she asked.

"Honey, I know what you're thinking, and you have no reason to be embarrassed."

"I'm not,"

"Honey, your face was beat red, I think you were a little…"

"Alright, alright," she said finally turning to face Hermione, "So I was a little embarrassed, but I think I have a right to be. I mean you guys were…and I…"

"You didn't interrupt us," Hermione said, "We weren't doing anything but cuddling. We had just woken up before you came in actually."

"Oh," Nichole said, "So, you weren't…"

"No we weren't,"

Nichole sighed, "Good," she said and then paused, "but you did, didn't you."

"I'm not discussing my sex life with my daughter." Hermione said laughing, "and beside's, do you really want to know?"

"Nope," Nichole said turning back to her computer, "I'm perfectly happy not knowing."

"I thought so," Hermione said, "But, what are you doing home? I thought you were staying at Mystiques."

"I am, the party's tonight, but Blake's birthday is tomorrow and I forgot his gift here. I also have to tell Amanda and Christopher that, well, they can't make it to the party tonight."

"How come?"

"I didn't run it through Mystique first and we were indirectly talking about it last night and she mentioned how it wouldn't be wise for Muggles to be at the party."

"You really should have asked Mystique before inviting them," Hermione said, "now they're going to be disappointed."

Nichole sighed, "I know, and I feel bad, but I don't want drama. Beside's Mystique said she'd come over tomorrow to meet them and Blake and them can come to."

"I hope you know what you're doing sweetheart." Hermione said as she walked to the door.

"Don't worry mum, I do."

Hermione left the room, and a few moments later, Nichole did as well to head over to see Amanda and Christopher quickly.

"I'll be back soon," she said as she walked out the door. Her father was now fully dressed and her mother was in the shower.

"I'm sorry about earlier Nichole," Draco said as she reached the door. She looked back to see her father looking extremely uncomfortable and smiled.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "It's only natural." She walked out the door then. Leaving Draco confused. She walked over to Amanda's and knocked on the door. Chris answered it, looking sexy in a white t-shirt, black pyjama pants, and his hair a mess.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

"I need to talk to you guys, can I come in?"

"Sure, Amanda's just brushing her teeth at the moment."

Nichole walked in and took a seat on the couch. Christopher sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "How you been? Haven't seen you in a bit,"

"Good, I've been busy with things,"

"School stuff?" he asked.

Nichole shook her head, "not really, no, just stuff."

"Stuff you care to share?"

"Once Amanda gets out," Nichole said as she relaxed her head against his shoulder. Sitting with him felt right, having his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head on his shoulder, it really felt nice. Just then Amanda walked out and she raised her head off his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by, coming to see you guys…that and I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what about?" Amanda asked sitting down next to Nichole. Nichole sat up and looked at her two best friends.

"Alright, well, it's about tonight. Um, I was talking to Mystique yesterday and well, the party's gonna be kind of full tonight and she doesn't think there will be room for you guys." Nichole looked down, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry guys, but she did agree to come over tomorrow to meet you, and we'll bring the rest of my friends as well!"

"So, we can't go to the party?" Amanda asked, "seriously?"

"Seriously, I'm sorry," Nichole said, "I really am, I tried to defend your case but, well, Mystique is so stubborn sometimes and she just wouldn't say yes."

"That sucks, mum was taking me to get an outfit to! She's on her way home now!"

"Well, buy something to wear for tomorrow; we can have a party of our own!" Nichole said, "Or you guys could go out tonight then, somewhere else. We know a ton of people, I'm sure you can find a party."

"Yeah I guess," Amanda said, still sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry Mandy, really," Nichole said hugging her.

"Can we still try some of that Wizarding alcohol you were talking about?" she asked as they broke apart.

"Defiantly," Nichole said, "I'll steal a bottle from the party just for us."

"Sweet," Amanda said, "That makes it all better than," just then her phone beeped and Amanda looked at the text. "Mum's downstairs waiting for me, I gotta go. I'll see you later,"

"Later," Chris said as Amanda and Nichole exchanged hugs once more and Amanda left.

"So, what's the real reason we can't go to this party?" Christopher asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't really expect me to believe the house is too small for two extra people, do you?"

"Uh, yeah?" Nichole said, but it sounded like a question.

"That's what I thought. Look, I understand you trying to spare our feelings but the truth is better than a lie, anytime."

"Alright," Nichole sighed, "Mystique doesn't want Muggles at her party because a lot of people who are going to be there are Pure Blood, meaning all wizard, and are very judgemental about Muggles. She doesn't want any trouble at her party. That's why she's agreed to meet you guys tomorrow, because I want you guys to meet."

"You could have told us that,"

"I didn't know if Amanda would be able to handle it, you know how she is. She hates judgmental people; she wouldn't want to meet Mystique or any of them if she knew they were that way."

"Alright, I'll keep this from Amanda, if you promise to come get some coffee and lunch with me."

Nichole smiled, "Alright it's sounds like a deal."

Christopher grinned, "Perfect, let me go get my wallet,"

"Just let me head home and grab my jacket then," Nichole said, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting," Christopher said as he watched her go. She turned back to look at him, grinned, and walked home.

A/N: Hey everyone I am sooooo incrediably sorry for my delays in updates! Again, I blame school! However, I am DETERMINED to write a bunch today and get another chapter done. Keep your fingers crossed for me! In the mean time, why don't you write something for me? Like a review perhaps? Love all of you faithful readers!


	30. I am SO sorry!

I am so sorry to my readers and fans. This past year or so (how long has it actually been since I updated?) have been quite busy for me. I finished school in April and found a full time job in my field of experience and have been working 40 hours a week ever since. On top of all that I haven't had internet (I still don't actually) and so my updates have slacked. I haven't had the motivation to write as I am quite tired after work and my weekends are spent with my boyfriend…who is now actually my fiancé, which gives me even less time to write because I am now planning a wedding. I regret to inform you that updates will be very far and between…but I have not given up hope on this story! I WILL continue writing if it's the last thing I do. This story WILL be complete. Please just give me time and keep an eye on your emails…if there ever is an update, those who are subscribed will be the first to know. Please don't give up hope!

I love each and every one of you have read this story and asked me to continue. It will continue. I promise!


	31. Chapter 30

Nichole found Christopher waiting for her outside the door when she opened it after fetching her jacket.

"Ready?" he asked. Nichole nodded and started walking with him.

"I can't be too long, I actually only returned home to let you guys know about tonight and grab my friend Blake his present, tomorrow's his birthday." Nichole said as they reached an elevator.

"Well, I'm sure they can spare an extra hour or two without you. Beside's they get to see you all year long, where as I only get to see you occasionally."

Nichole smiled, "I know. I've missed you a lot, you know, Chris. It's just not the same here without you."

"Amanda says the same thing about you," Chris said. "You know how she is with friends, she doesn't let herself get close to many people, unless she's drunk." He added as an after thought.

"I know," Nichole sighed, "After this year I only have another year before I'm done my schooling, then I can decide to stay in the Muggle world or the Wizarding world."

"What will you choose?" Chris asked looking curious.

"I'm still not sure. The courses I'm taking are based off of a career in healing, which would mean dealing with a lot of witches and wizards. However, I would also love to do something with Muggles. It wouldn't seem so disgraceful since I'm part muggle."

"Well," Chris said as the elevator doors opened to the ground floor, "I would miss you if you weren't a part of the muggle world."

"I know," sighed Nichole, "I'd miss you too, both you and Amanda. But it's hard, you know, deciding your future."

"Well," Chris said, "Don't think about it now. Let's just focus on coffee."

"Sounds perfect to me," smiled Nichole. They walked down the street to a little coffee shop and found a booth together. Nichole shivered as she took her coat off. "It's so cold out," she said.

"That's winter," Chris said. The waitress walked up and they ordered their drinks; café mocha for Nichole, and a black coffee for Chris.

"It's nice spending time with you," Nichole said smiling across the table at him, "It hasn't been just you and me for a while. I've missed it too,"

"I don't think either of us realized just how much we miss the other until the time actually comes. When we were younger and you would go off to school, I didn't think too much of it because I knew you would always come back. When I moved, it became more of a reality, you know?"

Nichole nodded, "Yeah, I do. I wish you never left," she whispered, reaching across the table to take his hand.

"I won't have to again," he said. "I'm graduating early, with honours; I was keeping it as a surprise."

"You're coming back?" Nichole asked, suddenly excited.

"I've worked hard," he said, "You have no idea how much time I spent doing extra curricular activities and bonus assignments to earn the marks. It seemed Amanda was a distraction to me,"

Nichole laughed, "I would have been a worst one,"

Chris nodded suddenly serious, "You were,"

Nichole smiled, "Oh really? Imagining me there were you? Missed me that much?"

"You have no idea," he whispered. Nichole looked at him curiously as their coffee's arrived. Neither of them touched them.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nichole," Chris said, then sighed, "Cole," he tried again, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you in years. You have been the one distraction I never wanted to get rid of. Day and night you were on my mind, when you were away at school, when you were home for the holidays. It was worse when I moved away, thinking I'd never see you again. Amanda, she was always like a sister to me, but you? No, you were so much more."

Nichole was shocked into silence; she couldn't say anything, just stare at him in surprise.

"Nichole, I've been in love with you for years now," he finally admitted.

She blinked a few times, unable to speak.

"I haven't been able to date anyone, because it felt like a betrayal to you."

Still she couldn't speak.

"Nichole?" he asked, "say something."

"I," she said, closing her mouth, swallowing hard, and trying again. "Chris, I can't believe this."

Chris shook his head, "I shouldn't have said anything," he said, placing some money on the table and standing up.

"No," she said quickly, standing up and grabbing his arm. "Don't go," she said, pleadingly. Chris looked at her, nodded, and sat down.

"The truth is, I've had the biggest crush on you since I was like thirteen. I knew you had a crush on me, but you were also scared of me. I was tough and scary when I was a kid."

"You still are," Chris said with a smile.

"Yeah, I am," Nichole said smiling back, "the point is, I blew off your crush like it was childish, just a friendship crush. Lots of boys will crush on their girl friends; I thought that's all it was."

"At first," he admitted, "But as we grew older, I knew it wasn't just that. As we grew, it grew."

Nichole nodded, "I had a crush on you when we were younger as well. When you moved away, I thought it would end. I wasn't supposed to crush on my friends. However, whenever I saw you… I knew it was more than a crush. I like you, Christopher, I like you a lot."

"Then go out with me," Chris said.

Nichole sighed and looked down, "The problem is… I like someone else as well. At first I thought he was the one to go out with but now…" she sighed again, "Since you've come back, my feelings for you have grown stronger. I never realized how much I liked you until I saw you again."

"Give me a chance," Chris said, finally taking a sip of his coffee. He made a face as it had grown cold. "Nichole, give me a chance. I'll be done school this spring and I'm moving back! Amanda's mum has said she'll rent the spare room out to me. Nick is moving to the States for school, their mum treats me as a son. She knows Amanda and I have no romantic feelings, and never will, for each other. Please, just give me a chance."

Nichole looked at him. How could she have missed what she saw in his eyes, the love that shone so brightly for her? It was so clear to her now. However, she couldn't stop thoughts of Blake entering her mind. She thought about what Mystique had said, about him loving her. Was it possible for her two best guy friends to both love her? Which one did she like more?

"I'm not saying no," she said finally, "but I need some time to think this through. Can I give you an answer when I see you tomorrow?"

Chris nodded, "of course, take your time. This is a big decision and I don't want you to rush it."

"Thank you," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Really, Chris, thank you."

"Anything for you," Chris said, squeezing her hand back. "Anything for you."

That night, after Nichole returned to Mystique's, the girls got ready for the party. Mystique was dressed in a purple satin dress, spaghetti straps and down to her knees. Bianca was dressed in a navy blue dress, halter, which was floor length. Nichole found a swayed green dress, strapless, and was just longer than her finger tips on her thighs. It was by far the hottest dress of the three.

"Blake is going to die when he sees you," Mystique said when Nichole stepped out of the bathroom. "You look so fucking hot Nichole!"

Nichole looked down at herself; she was three inches taller with the heels she was wearing. "Thanks," she said as she finger combed her hair, which was down her back, in waves, showing off the green in it. "That's not my intention though." It was true. Nichole had no intention on making Blake fall even more in love with her.

"It's inevitable," Mystique shrugged as she finished putting lip gloss on. "Party starts in twenty." She added, "I've got to check to make sure the foods out. Be down in fifteen."

Bianca and Nichole nodded and watched her leave. Bianca turned to the mirror to check her hair.

"Do think its true? About Blake I mean?"

Bianca sighed and looked at Nichole. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Do you think Blake's in love with me?"

"I've known Blake a long time." She said, "We've grown up together, the four of us had." She added, "And I think we can all say that we have yet to see Blake look at someone the way he looks at you."

Nichole sighed, "But, I don't feel that way about him," she said, "I'm not saying I don't like him, but I don't love him."

"And do you love this other guy?" Bianca asked.

Nichole sighed, "I don't know. I've had a crush on Chris since I was like twelve or thirteen. I've known Chris all my life."

"And you don't love him?"

"You don't love Blake, and you've known him all of your life! You had a crush on him in third year as well! What's the difference?"

"The difference is I grew out of my crush on Blake. I got over it. He's my friend. He's like a brother to me."

"I never grew out of my crush on Chris, it's only grown. Especially when I saw him a few weeks ago… I just knew…well, it's more then a crush. I like him. I like Chris a lot."

"You just don't know who you like more." Bianca said. Nichole nodded sadly, sitting down on a chair in the room. "Love is complicated."

"True," Bianca nodded, "but that's what makes it exciting."

Nichole groaned, "Not when you're the one caught up in it."

Bianca checked her make up and looked at Nichole. "Well you have to either cheer up or leave, and seeing as leaving isn't an option, you need to cheer up. We need to get down stairs."

Nichole sighed and stood up, straightened her dress, and followed Bianca. The boys were in a different room and Nichole hadn't seen either of them since she arrived back. She had arrived just in time to start getting ready for the party. As she rounded the corner, and to the top of the staircase leading down to the front doors, Blake and Gabe were waiting at the bottom for them. Mystique was the first to descend, as she had walked up just for the entrance. She had a date, some pureblood her parents had found for her name Justin. He bowed to her and took her hand, kissing it, and leading her away. Bianca went next and Justin's cousin was waiting for her at the bottom, his name was Brad. Brad kissed her cheek in welcome, making Bianca blush. Now it was Nichole's turn.

Walking cautiously down the stairs, as she wasn't wearing a pair of magical no-fall heels, instead wearing a normal muggle pair from her mother's closet, Nichole had to make sure she didn't fall. Blake was there to greet her, as she hadn't brought a date, and neither had he.

"Wow," he said when she finally reached the bottom, "You look really good Granger,"

Nichole smiled, "Not too bad yourself Zabini," she said, "you could use a little cover up though." She pointed to his chin, "your acne removal potion isn't working to well for you."

Blake rolled his eyes and swatted her hand away, "Zabini's don't get acne." He said while Nichole laughed.

"Sure you don't," Nichole aid as she greeted Gabe. "Looking good Grant,"

"You're not too bad either Granger," he smiled.

"Where's your date?"

"Arriving with the others," he said. "I'm stuck waiting here for her."

Nichole laughed, "Sucks to be you," she said walking into the ballroom. Blake followed her, and she walked over to Bianca, Brad, Justin, and Mystique to wait upon the guests. The clock chimed ten and the doors were opened. Guests began to file into the manor and the ballroom, leaving coats with the many house elves that were, for lack of a better term, rented out for the party. Nichole could only imagine what her mother would say if she found out about this business.

Grant finally joined them with his date; a nice looking girl named Sarah. The group of eight started small talk until the music started. The first few songs were played by a DJ, but after an hour a live brand was set to play until Midnight. The first hour flew by with dancing, drinks, and light snacking. Nichole was enjoying her night with her friends. It felt just like all those party's back in the Slytherin Common Room after victories, or just for fun. After the first hour the band arrived.

"This singer my parents found is amazing! Her songs are so real!" Mystique said. "You're going to love her!"

The girl walked on stage with a band behind her, the drum set claimed them to be the "Magic Breakers". They set the equipment up and the singer took the microphone. The guests went silent as they watched her.

"I'm going to start with a sad song," the singer said, "It's about a heart break." The band started to play a mellow tune, making Nichole think of depression.

_Why do these tears fall down my face_

_Feeling as if my life's in a brace_

_All I want is to feel your embrace_

_Around me_

_I love you; my heart screams your name_

_But I can't help but feel the blame_

_For everything that's happened and soon to be_

_Sometimes I want to feel free_

Nichole watched the singer. She was so talented, but the song was way too depressing for a party. When she finished the crowd clapped, however, Mystique walked over and whispered in the singer's ear.

"This next song is for the hostess of the party!"

The band started to play a more up beat tune and people started to move to the dance floor. As she reached the chorus, Nichole was smiling.

_I couldn't sleep that night_

_I couldn't close my eyes_

_I couldn't drift away to the world _

_Where dreams are made_

_So I asked him, "What did you do?"_

_And he said, "I just looked at you"_

"Cute song," someone said. Nichole looked and saw Blake there and nodded.

"I wonder if she wrote them herself," Nichole said taking a sip of her drink. "That first one was so sad, but this one is such a happy song."

"Care to dance?" he asked. Nichole looked at her drink then back to him.

"Maybe next song,"

One song passed and another, but Nichole was too afraid to accept the dance from Blake. He had danced with a few other girls at the party. Finally, the band was playing the last song before midnight.

"Find a partner!" the singer said, "This song is for all you love birds out there!"

Blake walked up to Nichole, "Last song," he said, "Care to dance?"

Nichole sighed but nodded, "I guess so," she said.

_Look into my eyes_

_And tell me can you see_

_The light that shines so bright_

_And the feelings I have for you_

"You know Nichole," Blake said as they danced, "I've danced with a few girls tonight, but the only one I cared about was you."

_Reach into my soul_

_And feel my heart beating_

_Tell me can you see_

_The love that's there for you_

Nichole nodded, "Yeah I've seen you with them," she said.

"Has it made you jealous?" Blake asked teasingly.

"Of course not," she replied.

Blake looked a little hurt for a second but covered it up quickly. "What if I had kissed one of them?"

"Then that would be your choice," she replied.

The band kept playing and they kept swaying. The song was starting to come to an end.

"What if I kissed you?" he asked her. Nichole stopped and looked at him. The song ended and the singer started to count down to midnight. Soon everyone stooped and joined in, except for Blake and Nichole. They were silent, as Nichole studied his face.

"Blake, I," Nichole said, but at that time the countdown reached zero and everyone yelled, "Happy New Year". Blake leaned down, whispered, "I love you Nichole, Happy New Year," and kissed her, right there on the middle of the dance floor while everyone celebrated the New Year.

**A/N: I'm a tease I know! I JUST realized that I had a chapter written that hadn't been posted! and even after this one there's one more! I apologize to each of you I am going to try my hardest to get writing again... so why don't my lovely readers leave me a review and give me a few ideas to motivate me! Love you all!** PS the lyrics that are posted are written by me :)


End file.
